Love of my Life, my Soul Mate
by sammietyler
Summary: As the war has ended, the students have returned to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger has realised things are not  to be the same. Pushed aside by the people she called her best friends, who can she turn to, to help her when she hears some dreadful news?
1. New Year

**Okay, I have come to a complete writer's block on my other story. But fear not I will come back to it one day.**

**However, this story literally came to me one night in a dream, so I thought to myself…Well I best start writing it (:**

**As I am a huge Dramione fan, I thought I would write my own interpretation.**

**Disclaimer: It pains me to say that I am not, and will never be the brilliant J.K. Rowling **

Chapter one: New Year

"Can you believe that this will be one of the last times we get to ride the Hogwarts' Express?" One of my best friends Ginny Weasley pointed out as she stared out of the window at the slow approaching Hogwarts.

"Well we are lucky to even be here," one of my first ever best friends at Hogwarts and the prophesised Harry Potter, said. You see as some of the last year seventh year students weren't able to complete their year because of the war. Like Harry, Ron and Myself. We dropped out of school to run over all of the country searching for the seven Horcruxes that we needed to destroy in order for Harry to kill Voldermort, which he did. Thank goodness. So what McGonagall has done – as she is the new head teacher after Snape and Dumbledore died – is letting us redo the year in order to graduate. Many people accepted this opportunity and decided to return. So here we are, almost at Hogwarts. Our cabin consisted of; myself, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown (erghhh), Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Ron and I have a strange relationship. During and after the war, Ronald and I share a few passionate kisses. I genuinely thought we had something. But sometimes even the brightest witch of our age gets things wrong, because before you know it, Ron has invited Lavender round to the Burrow – while I'm living there – and pounced her, shoving his tongue down her mouth in the process. And what do you know, I have been pushed out of the picture.

xox

A couple of hours later we were in the Great Hall. The sorting and dinner has finished and now Professor McGonagall has stood up to address the school.

"Now I know this is difficult for everyone. Inside these Hogwarts walls hold many memories. Some good, but recently many of them bad. The recent war has torn apart this school. It has been rebuilt, but the memories of those we have loved and lost still remain…" as she continued her speech, I looked over to Ginny and noticed the tears running down her cheeks. Just from the look on her face, you could tell she is remembering her brother Fred. He is…was her favourite brother, who tragically died at the hands of the Deatheater Rockwood. Before I could do anything to comfort her, Harry had already wrapped his arms around her. I watched as she turned to bury her face into his shirt. Soon after the war had ended, Harry and Ginny decided to continue their relationship. To be truthful it is wonderful how they were able to find each other once again, even if I feel like the third wheel. But as long as my best friends are happy, I'm happy. Sad but true. Once again I was deep inside my own head, thinking about everything. From school, till eventually the war. Well that was until Ron elbowed me. I quickly snapped out of it and turned to glare at him, but softened as I saw his eyes were wet.

"What?" I asked him. He pointed towards McGonagall.

"McGonagall called you. Said that you have to go and see her in her office now that dinner has finished," he explained. "Weren't you listening?" A simple question, but for some reason irritated me.

"Of course not Ronald or you wouldn't have needed to nudge me," I whispered to him so Lavender wouldn't hear. I stood up and looked at my friends, "I'll see you guys in the Common Room." And with that I left the Hall. In no time at all, I reached McGonagall's office. I said the password – Dumbledore – to the gargoyle, and watched as it rotated to reveal the stairs behind it. I walked up the stairs and took a deep breath before I knocked the door.

"Come in Granger," she said. So I opened the door and stepped into the room. "Well don't just stand there. Come in and take a seat." She said in a friendly tone. I felt the corners of my mouth turn as I walked into the room and took the seat opposite her desk. "Okay this will be quick. I have had some news from the Auror Team. They still haven't managed to track down your parents, but they do want you to know that they are trying there best." She finished. I stared at her, and let out the breath that I didn't even realise that I had been holding. McGonagall looked at me sympathetically and I hated that. I didn't want or need her pity, I just want my parents.

"If there is anything that I can do," she said.

"No!" I all but shouted, "I mean no thank you," I said quieter.

"Okay Granger. Just remember Flibbertigibbet." I nodded. That was obviously the new Gryffindor password. I nodded at her and stood up and turned to leave. On the way to the common room, I started to think about my parents. You see, before Ron, Harry and I went on the run, I knew we would be the most wanted people in the country. And to get to us, they will use our families. So in order to keep my parents safe, I modified their memories. I made them believe that they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins and their life ambition was to move to Australia. The major change I did with their memories was to make them believe that they didn't have a daughter. Doing that…changing their memories, has to be one of the hardest things I have ever done. But it was to keep them alive, and that is the main thing.

Before I knew it I was at the Gryffindor entrance. The portrait of the Fat Lady. After telling her the password, she swung open and I stepped in to the familiar surroundings. I quickly glanced around and saw my friends sitting by the fire. I walked over to them and sat in the spare chair.

"So what did McGonagall want?" Harry asked.

"She was giving me an update," I answered.

"An update? On what?" Lavender asked.

"On her missing parents' you daft bat," Ginny said angrily. This is why I love Ginny, she is the first one to stick up for us, is always there ready to speak her mind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Lavender replied just as angrily.

"Didn't you pay attention to what anybody said this summer? Or did you think, just because it didn't revolve around you, you wouldn't bother listening?" The famous Ginny Temper, rising even more. I believe that this is my cue to go. I stood up and no one noticed as the boys were trying to calm down their girlfriends. As I was walking to the dormitory I could still hear them arguing. And I was back to square one. The invisible bookworm. The nerd, the geek…

The mudblood. I looked down at my arm and saw the word engraved into my skin. Destined to stay there, to remind me forever.

**I hope you guys like it, please review **


	2. First Day

**Another update for you guys wooo **

**Just to warn you guys, I may not be able to update that frequent. Finished AS levels, and my word the stress was awfull…and after that I am going to be one busy bee. I'm flying off to Dominica for a few days, then I have a dance show when I come back and then drama school for a week…a lot I know, but I promise to try and sneak in a quick cheeky update in-between everything **

**I would like to say thanks to ****Sensula****,** **orangepopcicle15****, ****nature love 95****, ****jessirose85****, Invader Vex** **for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: It pains me to say that I am not, and will never be the brilliant J.K. Rowling ****L**

**Anything you recognise is from the films or books.**

Chapter Two: First Day.

_I was struggling to breath; the crazed Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange was straddling me, crushing me._

"_The sword is meant to be in my vault in Gringotts, how did you get it?" Bellatrix whispered into my face, her spit flying everywhere. "Did you and your friends take it from my vault?" she screamed with anger._

"_I didn't take anything," I cried out to her, but that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear._

"_Right," she said, and that is when she pulled out her wand and started to engrave something into my left arm. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't help but scream. This pain seemed to last a life time and I realised it was over. Well I thought it was over, until she smiled a deranged smile at me. A smile filled with evil and glee, and then she muttered the word most wizards dread…_

"_Crucio," she muttered. And I was struck with a pain. A pain so unbearable it has pushed some wizards to the brink of insanity._

"Hermione, Hermione wake up," a voice whispered into my ear, barely heard over the screaming. The pain was excruciating, the worst pain I have or will ever experience. And then I opened my eyes, and saw that I was not in Malfoy Manor anymore but in fact the Gryffindor…common room? How did I get here? I looked around and saw Harry and Ron kneeling down next to me, looking at me very worriedly while Lavender and Ginny stood slightly further back. It was as if they were giving us – The Golden Trio – privacy.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up on the sofa where I was resting. Harry then proceeded to sit on my left while Ron sat to my right and they both put their arms around me, to comfort me.

"It's just gone five," Ginny answered. The guilt inside me started to rise.

"Oh I am so sorry guys. I didn't mean to wake you up, especially at this hour," I apologized immediately.

"We don't mind, we're your best friends. Besides I can't talk, after I used to wake you and Ron up constantly with my scar." Harry joked. I smiled a small smile.

"Look guys go back to be, I know how grumpy you are in the mornings," I told them. Immediately Lavender agreed and headed to the dorms without even a backwards glance. Ginny on the other hand studied me for a few moments before saying anything.

"You sure?" she checked. I nodded, "Okay. I'll see you in a few hours," she finished giving me a quick hug before she headed back to her dorm. I looked at harry and Ron.

"We aren't leaving 'Mione," Ron stated adamantly. This is the first time in ages we have been together. Just the three of us…maybe I haven't lost my best friends after all.

"What was your dream about?" Harry asked quietly. I didn't answer immediately, instead watching the flames dance around in the fire place. It was slightly hypnotic in a way as it helped me feel calmer. The boys sat beside me waiting patiently for me to answer. One minute passed…the two…then five…

"Malfoy Manor." Finally answering and I felt the prickly sensation behind my eyes. Not the tears again. Who knew that crying took away so much energy? I am physically drained and just want to sleep but can't.

"Hermione, she can't hurt you ever again. She's dead. Gone. Your safe now," Harry whispered trying to reason with me. I looked at him confused.

"Am I? Am I really?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"There are still death eaters out there, that haven't been killed or captured yet. You don't really believe that just because Voldermort is dead that they are immediately going to change their views on mudbloods? I'm still in danger, and probably always will be," I explained to them, the tears threatening to fall disappearing and replaced by anger.

"Don't call your self that!" The boys both cried out simultaneously. I gave a small smirk.

"Why not?" It's not like I'm ever going to be able to escape the word." I said quietly raising my pyjama sleeve to reveal my scar.

"Oh Hermione," Harry whispered remorsefully, stroking the scar before pulling my sleeve back down, "I promise you, I will find something to get rid of that for you."

I laughed quietly and briefly, "Harry, this was made by dark magic. If I can't find anything, what makes you think you can? They don't call me the brightest witch for no reason." And with that I stood up to head back to my dorm.

"I will find something Hermione. I'm not gonna give up," Harry called out behind me. I shook my head as I walked up the stairs towards the girl's dorm.

Back in the dorm, Lavender was already asleep. Such a good friend…I don't think so. I climbed back into my own bed and tried to get back to sleep, but it was proving virtually impossible. I was scared to close my eyes. Scared to relive those painful memories again and again. Half an hour later and it was official, I couldn't get to sleep, so I gave up and got out of bed. It was going up for six; breakfast doesn't officially start for another hour and a half, so I had time to waste. I headed to the bathroom and got into the shower. The water fell down around me, surrounding me like a protective blanket. The tears I held back from earlier fell from my eyes. I wish my parents were here. I just want the Auror to hurry up and bring them back to me. Time past quickly. And eventually I climbed out of the shower and muttered a quick drying spell with my wand that I had rested by the sink. I wrapped a towel around my body and went back into the dorm. As I quickly looked around I saw that all of the girls were still asleep as I got dressed into my uniform. I picked up my bag and Hogwarts: A History New Edition and headed to the Great Hall with some of the other early birds.

HGDMHGDM

As I walked into the Great Hall, I realised I was one of the only Gryffindor's to sit at our table. I poured myself a glass of Pumpkin juice and grabbed a piece of buttered toast. I took a small bite and opened the book to page one. After the war had finished, a small group of people came together to add all the information about the war, and how the Wizarding World was saved by the Golden Trio. Reading the latest chapter made me realise how life changing it has been. Loved ones now safe some lost forever. Every ones life has been changed and some people have showed their true selves. Snape for example, who sadly died. We never saw eye to eye, and it seemed that he hated everyone in Gryffindor. That may have been true, but everything he did in this war was to protect Harry, and for that I will be eternally grateful. I was just turning the page when I sensed someone sit down next to me. I looked up and saw my three best friends and Lavender.

"Lavender said you weren't in bed when she woke up. You alright?" Ginny asked as she scooped up some scrambled egg onto her plate.

"Couldn't sleep." I answered as I closed my book. Nobody said anything because of Lavender we fell into an awkward silence. Well for me it was awkward as Harry and Ginny started their own private conversation, and Lavender and Ron where whispering in each others ears. Maybe things haven't changed at all then. I was just about to open my book when I noticed that Professor McGonagall was handing out our school timetables. I took the timetable that McGonagall handed to me and looked at it. Defence Against the Dark Arts, followed by double Potions, Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. I know that Ginny had the same subjects as me, so I won't be totally alone, I guess. Time inside the Great Hall seemed to move quickly and I even managed to finish Hogwarts: A History, and it was time for D.A.D.A. When we arrived at the classroom I saw that everyone was standing outside waiting for the new teacher to arrive.

"Come in," a high pitch sounding voice rang from inside the classroom. We all filed in and took out seats. I took the seat at the front and the couples took the seats behind me leaving me along once again. I took out my books and laid them on the table. I was starting to get used to it now, the whole being alone thing. Maybe it's time I moved on and found other friends, but I don't think I'm ready to leave all of the memories.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Miranda and I am your new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher," she introduced. I quickly gave her the once over. She looked around twenty five and had a very soft face. She looked warm and welcoming. She had pale skin and jet black hair that contrast nicely. "Today what I was thinking we could do, is have a little review over all the jinxes, curses etc. that you have meant to have already know. As I don't know you very well, today I want to see how much you remember," then she clapped her hand together and pointed at me. "Miss Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, name the three unforgivable curses." Wow she doesn't hang about, I thought.

"The Imperious Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse." I answered straight away.

"Good. You Mr?" she pointed to someone else.

"Zabini."

"Mr Zabini, explain what Fiendfyre is," she said. I turned to look over at Zabini,

"It's a type of fire made from Dark Magic. It is difficult to control and can not be put out by a simple Augumenti charm." He answered. The professor nodded and that is how the class continued for an hour. Finally I heard the bell ring signalling the end of the lesson. I quickly gathered up my things into my arms as Miranda spoke,

"For homework guys, I want you to write me an essay on the Blasting Curse and its uses for tomorrow's lesson."

As I was walking out of the classroom, I felt someone bump into my causing me to drop my books. Oh for goodness sake. I bent down and started to pick them up, when I saw another pair of hands helping me. As they handed me my books I was shocked at who it was helping me. Malfoy? Malfoy or all people. Am I dreaming?

"Sorry about that Granger," he said as he walked off. Since when did Malfoy's apologize? And Especially to me?

**Ahh first interaction between Hermione and Draco…oh how exciting :P **

**Next chapter, more drama and a bit more Dramione **

**Keep those reviews coming **


	3. First Mistake

**Thank you for all the Story Alerts, Fav Author/Story alerts and reviews. Much appreciated put a smile on my face **

**Anyway next chapter here **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine **

Chapter Three: First Mistake

Potions and we had another new teacher. Slughorn has officially retired and has adamantly stated that he is never coming back. His health is more important he said. As we walked into the classroom our new teacher stood at the front of the classroom.

"Welcome class, I'm Professor Craft and I am your new potion teacher. I may be the

head of Slytherin house, but inside this classroom, that is irrelevant. I was a previous student here at Hogwarts and I know there is a degree of favouritism between potion professors and Slytherins. I however do not want that to be the case, so I have decided on a seating plan. So…Potter and Zabini here," as he pointed at their new seats. And it continued. As I was waiting for my name to be called, I carefully studied the teacher. He seemed middle age. Not McGonagall old, but not as young as the new D.A.D.A. teacher. He seemed strict but fair, which are the qualities of a good teacher in my opinion. He didn't seem to behave like Slughorn or Snape, as he doesn't seem to have a favourite. With Snape, he loved Malfoy because he was his Godson, and Slughorn and Harry because of his fame and fake potion skills.

"…Granger," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to were he was pointing, and it had to be next to…Malfoy. Well it could be worse; it could have been Parkinson or Goyle. Disaster would have happened if I had been paired with that dumb duo. I quickly walked over to my seat.

"Granger," Malfoy acknowledged me.

"Malfoy," I responded as I placed my books on the table. We both sat in silence as we waited for new Professor to assign everyone else their seats. When everyone was seated, the lesson finally began.

"Okay class in you pairs; I want you to create the Felix Felicis. This is going to half of your final grade, as this particular potion takes around six months to brew. So I suggest you all take your time with this. Because if you get it wrong or mess it up even a little bit, you fail." The new Professor said bluntly. Slowly I started to tune out what he said. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. I don't know what I was thinking about. I need to focus!

*_Come on Hermione, school is what you are good at. Pay attention!*_

Oh gosh, now I am talking to myself. That can't be normal.

Suddenly something hard collided with my arm. What the hell was that? I thought as I rubbed my arm and looked at the culprit.

"What the hell Granger? I have been calling you for a while now, and you have been ignoring me. Does the know-it-all have to clean out her mudblood ears?" he laughed sarcastically. Except I didn't find it funny. I felt the corners of my mouth tug down. The word no longer hurt me as it did when I was younger. Hearing it now is different, as it reminds me of how I got my scar.

"Watch it Malfoy," I whispered venomously.

"What you gonna do Granger?" he smirked. Immediately my wand was out of my pocket and was pointed at his neck.

"I don't think it wise to insult the brightest witch of our age. I know things now that will shock even you. So you better watch your back Ferret." I whispered, noticing that the class has fallen silent, but I was beyond caring.

"What's going on here?" The new professor asked from behind me.

"Nothing Professor," we both answered as I slowly lowered my wand.

"Well if it's nothing, you can both do nothing in detention tonight. Here at 7 o'clock. Don't be late. Gosh how cliché does that sound?" he asked with a laugh as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Look what you did Granger," Malfoy huffed from his seat. I turned and glared at him, before saying anything.

"You mean look what _you_ did Malfoy. Honestly grow up, you immature ferret. Now hurry up and get the ingredients." I said to him. He gave me one look filled with hatred before he stood up.

HGDMHGDM

8 o'clock in the evening and I was standing outside of Professor Craft's offices. I knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. I walked inside and saw Professor Craft waiting behind his desk.

"Hello Miss Granger. Take a seat." He offered. I walked over to the first seat in reach and sat down.

"Where's Mr Malfoy?" he asked, as if I would know. I don't talk to that child, he must know that. I didn't say that to him, instead I shrugged. "Okay, you can get started anyway. I need you to alphabetise all of the ingredients in the store room. And on top of that sift through all the ingredients and dispose of all of the bad ingredients," he finished. Oh this is going to be a long evening. I nodded, stood up and headed for the store room. As soon as I opened the door, I heard a cough behind me. I turned to face the Professor,

"Just to make it fun Granger…No. Magic." He said with a laugh and held out his hand for my and. I hesitated. Ever since the war, I had a sort of separation anxiety; I hated to be away from my wand because you never know when you would be attacked. I know Hogwarts is meant to be one of the safest places, but after Malfoy managed to get Death Eaters into the castle, just shows how even the safest places and be infiltrated. Moments passed before I finally walked over and handed him my wand, and headed back to the store room and my word was it a mess. Everything was out of place; I'm surprised anyone could find anything. After staring at the mess for a couple of minutes I finally got to work taking everything off of the shelves. That way I could start from scratch. When I was about to start replacing the entire A's the door opened and Malfoy finally graced us with his presence.

"Finally decided to arrive then Malfoy." I said sarcastically as he stopped next to me.

"Shush Granger, let's not talk and just try to get this job done?" he asked as he picked up a jar and looked at the label.

"Okay if you want," I answered as I continued with what I was doing. Minutes passed and I decided to ask him one simple question that had been running through my mind.

"Why did you call me a mudblood?" I asked him, putting down my jar.

"Because that's what you are," he answered bluntly as if the answer was so obvious. I turned to stare at him.

"But does that mean anything now? With Voldermort gone, does it really matter? I asked him. I watched him shudder as I mentioned his old masters name.

"What does it matter Granger?" he asked bored. He put down the jar he had in his hand and looked at me.

"It matters. You tormented me for seven years. You stood and watched as your dear aunty tortured me. My arm is permanently scared with that word. And then you apologize to me when you knocked down my books _and_ on the same day you call me a mudblood. So it matters! Tell me why Malfoy?" I ended, positively fuming. He watched me sincerely.

"I had no choice." He finally answered a bit lamely in my opinion. What kind of answer was that for bullying me for my Hogwarts years?

"Oh cut the crap! You either say yes or no. To be a Death Eater or no to being a Death Eater." I shot back. I am determined to get an answer.

"You don't know everything Granger. So don't pretend to be all noble. Because you don't know! You don't know!" he shouted.

"Then why don't you tell me then?" I asked quietly, probing him.

"No Granger, my business is my business…private," he drawled.

"Whatever. Maybe the way you behave is just bravado, just a show. Because I clearly remember you stopping your friends from killing us in the final battle. And I distinctly remember saving your life, so bear that in mind next time you call me a mudblood." I reminded him with a smug look as I continued with our detention task.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

Two hours later and, Prof. Craft finally came back.

"Well you two have accomplished a lot today. Now tomorrow in class make sure you behave because frankly I hate giving out detentions. They are long and boring, and frankly a waste of time. But part of my contract says that if pupils miss behave then they have to be punished. Don't let it happen again. Dismissed." He said as he left the room. That teacher, he just appears and disappears, it's rather unnerving. I grabbed my bag and wand and rushed out of the room without giving the ferret a backwards glance. I walked quickly towards the Gryffindor Tower, almost shouted the password at the Fat Lady and stormed into the common room. As I walked in I saw Harry and Ron sitting on the sofa by the fire. I walked over and squeezed myself in between them, just like we did in the old days.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ron asked, face turning red from containing his laughter. I slapped them both lightly on their legs, just not impressed.

"Haha, very funny. I am not in the mood for jokes. I just want to sit here and sulk for a while." I huffed.

"Oh cheer up Hermione," Harry teased wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Well I don't think you would be all smiles if you came back a detention with Malfoy." I pointed out. I watched in turn as the smiles on their faces dropped. Obviously they have forgotten. Boys.

**Well I am back now. For another week and then I am off again, but I thought I couldn't go however long and not sneak in the little update. This may seem a bit boring and a bit slow, but I was rushing it today, so I could put it up today. And it is more of a filler chapter anyway so bear with me, because next chapter fingers crossed the real drama begins. **

**But on a different note, four more days until the final HP film is out. I am rather excited, must reserve some tickets because I must Must MUST see it! :O **

**Anyway I shall hopefully update again soon.**

**Please review **


	4. New Life

**What is this? Two updates within a week, what has become of me? :O Well I thought seeing as the final film is being released tomorrow, I would update another chapter as a little gift. I am in a generous mood. Hope you all enjoy, and wouldn't mind some of you clicking on that cheeky little button at the bottom, and leaving a review, whether it is a criticism, opinion, or anything you would like to appear in this story. I don't mind. Aaanyyyyhooo I am going to stop babbling and let you get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked in the mirror, I noticed I wasn't the amazing J.K. Rowling….bummer.**

New Life

It was Saturday. The week has passed somewhat quietly. There were no more arguments with Malfoy. Well to be honest we didn't really speak at all (unless to speak about our potion) which suited us both fine. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a jumper before walking into the common room. As I walked I saw Harry sitting on the sofa reading his beloved Quidditch through the Ages. I smiled at the sight of his tussled hair, and relaxed smile on his face. I walked over to him and sat down in the space next to him.

"Hey Harry, you want to go down by the lake later?" I asked him. He turned with a guilty smile on his face. I could just imagine what was going to happen next. He has got a day planned with Ginny.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione, I can't. Ginny and I have already planned to do something today." He answered apologetically. I sighed and told him not to worry, I would talk to him later. I stood up and made my way to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Once inside I saw the familiar mop of red hair. Ron. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Ron, you –." I started but was cut off by Lavender pouncing on him.

"You ready to go Won-Won?" she asked him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, where are you off to?" I asked them curiously, while buttering a slice of toast.

"Won-Won is taking me to Hogsmeade for a date," she answered smugly, giving m that evil knowing smile that no one else saw. It was only reserved for me, that evil conniving witch. "How romantic of him. Then we will be meeting with Harry and Ginny for a double date." Wow right in with the final blow, she knows how to make a girl feel good about herself. I gave her a weak smile and a glare before turning my attention back to my toast. In no time at all, I finished. I shouted bye and left the Great Hall. The only place I thought I could escape was to go to the lake….alone.

*_That stupid little witch!*_

I sat down on the ground next to one of the trees, still fuming about that…that…girl. I took out my wand and summoned my Ancient Runes homework to me, so I could complete it. Might as well, I do have the whole day to myself. I opened up the textbook and immediately felt peace reading the passage I have been told to write a three foot essay on, and also to translate a runic spell. Sometimes I forget that I can find peace within a book. They could never hurt me, abandon me, or lie to me. I know that is a sad thought, but in times like these when my best friends are preoccupied with other people, I find myself alone most of the time. But on the other hand, maybe if I wasn't such a bookworm, and an insufferable know-it-all, maybe I would have more friends, other than my three best friends. I should stop feeling sorry for myself. I just have to get used to this.

"Who am I kidding?" I asked myself as I closed my books and dumped them on the ground next to me. I rested my head on my knees and took a couple of deep breaths. Being alone is my fault; I put myself in this position. Okay, New Year, New Life, time for change.

"Feeling sorry for yourself Mudblood?" a voice said behind me.

*_Can't I get a moment in peace?*_

"What do you want Parkinson?" I asked lifting my head up. Wow, it was dark outside, I must have fallen asleep, and the whole day has passed by quickly. I turned to face her. I noticed that Zabini and Malfoy were standing right behind her. Flanking her.

"Nothing, I was walking past and noticed a stench. Came to check it out," she said evilly.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you not understand the function of a shower?" I asked innocently. Parkinson went bright red in fury, and Zabini and Malfoy tried not to last.

"You best watch it Granger, remember who your superiors are." She said snidely.

"Yeah I know who they are. And you are not one of them Parkinson. Now run along or chase a stick. I don't really care, just stay away from me." I finished bluntly. I watched her snarl at me and walk away. That girl is so pathetic. She needs to grow up. I watched as they walked away, and a little first year running towards me. I wonder what he wants.

"You're Hermione Granger aren't you?" he asked me, nervously. I nodded in response, "Headmistress McGonagall wants to speak to you, she's in her office." He told me, and ran away just as quickly as he came. That was weird I thought as I collected my books and stood up.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

"Sit down Miss Granger," McGonagall said to me as soon as I entered her office. She didn't smile, she didn't offer me a biscuit. This can't be good, can it? I slowly walked over to the chair in front of her desk and sat down. "I just received a message from the Auror team –." She started.

"Have they found my parents?" I asked excitedly, a true big smile appearing on my face. This is great news, yet McGonagall still looked grim. "You have found them. Right?" I checked.

"Yes, they were able to find them -." And once again I cut her off again,

"Well, where are they? Are they alright? Are they on there way here?" I asked her, just wanting her to spit it out already. I should just let her continue speaking without the constant interruptions.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead." She finally said. The smile on my face fell. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead_. I felt my breath catch. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead. _My stomach was churning. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead_. My heart was breaking. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead_. I was struggling to breathe. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead_. I took a couple of small breaths. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead._

"What? Why? How?" I asked confusedly, not being able to comprehend, what McGonagall was telling me.

"The Auror's found them in a flat in Brisbane. They asked people around the area whether or not they recognised your parents in a picture. Eventually people started directing them to the flat they were living in. The Auror's said it was the work of a Killing Curse. They weren't tortured. It was most likely the work of Death Eaters. The Auror's believe that your parents have been dead for around four months." McGonagall explained in detail. Detail, I didn't want to know. They can't be dead.

"They can't be dead. They can't be dead!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," McGonagall said sincerely.

"YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed at her, jumping from my chair and running out of her office. I needed to be with my parents. But where could I go? The Lake? No. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead._ I slowly hit my head with the palm of my hand, trying to get that sentence out of my head. As I took my hand away I noticed they were wet. Wet with tears. Tears that I didn't know I had shed. They can't be dead. They can't be. They wouldn't leave me like that. They would want me to join them. To be with them. I need to go somewhere high…but where?

The Astronomy Tower.

I ran. I ran like I have never ran before. Once I reached the familiar settings of the tower I walked over to the edge. I looked up at the night sky, and saw the stars. It was as if they were taunting me, for not being there with them. Well that was about to change. I took a couple of deep breaths to slow down my breathing. I looked down towards the ground, and immediately looked up. We are really high up, like ridiculously high. I have never been good with the heights thing, but that wouldn't matter any more. I took another couple of deep breaths to calm myself. I took my wand out and blasted a section of the railings away. I walked over to the very edge of the ledge, and looked up at the sky. I smiled to myself; I will be joining my parents again. I hope they remember me. I smiled a watery smile, the tears still flowing. I took another deep breath, and lifted up my arms. And I lent slowly forwards, one thought remaining… I never said goodbye.

**The end.**

**No I'm just playing, I'm not that cruel. There is sooo much more to come. One major thing being, some actual Dramione action. I thought some Hermione Draco communication would happen in this chapter, but as I was typing this chapter, my hands seemed to have other ideas. But I promise next chapter it will happen. As I will be away from a computer and internet :O from next weekend, I shall try and upload another chapter next week, if I have time. But I will try **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter... *Cough Cough*REVIEW*Cough Cough***


	5. New Friend?

**I thought it was going to be a while before I would update, but I was rather bored today and instead of doing maths work I decided to write this instead. Honestly how lucky are you guys, it has been what, three updates this week. I am rather proud of myself and I hope you guys are too :p**

**Oh good news, I saw the final Harry Potter film yesterday, and Oh My Gosh! It was amazing, I actually cried. It's a rather sad thought to think that it's all over now. I like many of you out there have grown up with Harry Potter, it's weird to think that next year, I won't be hitting the cinema to see the next film…and anyway I'm going to stop with all the emosh speech, and let you continue on with this chapter.**

**PHYSCO. Kung-Fu-Dancerr: Ahh I managed to update quicker than I thought, so I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**cosmoGirl666: Thanx, I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Kallisti's Avengeance: Read on to find out ;)**

**Kariah Bengalii: I love how you know what is going to happen :P but I hope you will like this chapter. I also like the stories where Hermione has been left alone, not because I'm cruel or anything, but because Hermione has been through a lot in her life, and sometimes people don't understand her, so I hope I do this story justice**

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling **

New Friend?

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You've gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore<em>

_ -Broken by Seether and Amy Lee_

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
>And where your love has always been enough for me<br>I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me<br>But these places and these faces are getting old  
>So I'm going home, well I'm going home<em>

_ -Home by Daughtry_

Previously:

_And I lent slowly forwards, one thought remaining… I never said goodbye._

I took another breath as I slowly fell forwards, waiting for the feeling of falling through the air, when something grabbed onto my jumper pulling me back. I don't know who, what or why they were pulling me back, but all I could do was fight back.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, fighting and struggling to get away. I need to be with my parents. Why was I being stopped?

"Oh no you don't Granger," A voice spoke back to me. I knew that voice, and immediately I stopped.

"What do you want Malfoy? Why did you stop me? I thought you of all people would be glad if I was dead." I spitted out, turning to glare at him. He was a complete blur as the tears haven't stopped falling. I wiped my eyes clear, now I could see his face.

"I couldn't let that happen. If you were to have jumped people would have ran up here and see me here sitting quietly. And because I am Slytherin, they would immediately blame me. And to be honest, I would like to be blamed for something that I actually have done." He smirked. I wasn't in the mood for jokes or laughter. I turned my back on him and looked back to the ledge. I was so close. I took another breath, but everything inside me felt as if it was breaking. I didn't feel like myself. Not right now. And suddenly I started sobbing. Gut wrenching sobs. I heard Malfoy step closer.

"I'm sure things aren't that bad Granger. I mean cheer up," he said nicely. Well nice for a Malfoy anyway.

"Yes – yes t-they are." I said in between each sob. I slowly sat down and brought my knees up to my chest, holding myself.

"Why? What's so bad that's happened to you Granger?" he asked in his patronising voice. I knew him being nice, was too good to be true.

"My parents are dead," I answered softly, resting my head on my knees, hiding my face. All I got was silence in reply. Well I thought it was silence.

"I'm sorry Granger," Malfoy said sincerely, his voice sounding closer than expected. I looked up quickly and saw that he had seated himself next to me. I didn't even hear him walk towards me.

"How could they leave me like this? I'm alone. And you know what the worse thing is?" I asked quietly looking at him. Malfoy slowly shock his head. "That they never knew I existed."

Then suddenly everything made sense, everything suddenly became clear. And I looked up at Malfoy, with hate I have never felt before.

"This is all of your fault." I accused.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked. I quickly stood up, and Malfoy joined me. I pointed at him,

"You're the reason why I had to run. You're the reason why I had to make them forget me! You're the reason why they are dead. IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU STUPID, SELFISH, WORTHLESS DEATH EATER! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY PARENTS LEFT ME!" I screamed at him, punching his chest, fresh tears falling from my eyes. Malfoy grabbed hold of my wrists, his eyes flashing with fury.

"How did you work that one out Granger?" he spat. I looked up at him.

"If you never joined your stupid Dark Lord, you never would have had to lead the Death Eaters into the castle. And maybe just maybe, Dumbledore would have still been alive to keep everyone safe," I shot back. And he dropped my arms quickly, as if they burnt him. He turned away from me,

"You don't know everything Granger. I had no choice." he said quietly.

"You said that already this week," I snapped. Malfoy spun around quickly.

"Because that's the truth!" he shouted. "How many more bloody ways do you want me to say it? I had no choice. My free will was taken away! The choice to be a Death Eater didn't lie with me! Is that enough variations Granger?" he finished sarcastically. I studied him for a moment, curiosity slowly taking over me.

"Then why don't you explain. This is your chance, your moment Malfoy to make me understand." I pointed towards the floor, signalling that the stage was his. Malfoy acknowledged me, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Okay, I'll tell you. You remember back in fifth year, and the incident at the Ministry?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I was there remember?" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Well basically, the Dark Lord gave my father a job to do that night. His job was to retrieve the prophecy from Potter, once he had picked it up. But my dad failed, because Potter was too clever, the Order showed up and on top of that the prophecy broke. So that evening when Father returned back to the manor, the Dark Lord was not happy. He does not like failure. Father was tortured that night. And as punishment to him, I was told to take the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord threatened to torture and kill my parents in front of me. And when the Dark Lord makes a promise, he keeps it. So a few weeks into the summer, I took the mark. And became a Death Eater from choice. I was terrified, of what he could and would do to me and my family if I didn't obey." I watched a lonesome tear fall down his cheek, and watched as he brushed it away, quickly as if to hide it from me. Maybe I have been too quick to judge him, and then he continued;

"So through the summer, the Dark Lord gave me my mission. A mission to get Death Eaters into the castle and to kill Dumbledore. At first I refused, but then he reminded me of his promise and immediately stopped refusing. I had to obey. All year, I worked myself to the bone, coming up with different plans to kill Dumbledore, each one worse than the next. And on top of that working on fixing the vanishing cabinet. Eventually I fixed the cabinet and that was to be the night that Dumbledore would die. See you stand there and judge me Granger, but you didn't know that when we were standing on the top of this tower. In this very spot in fact, I disarmed Dumbledore." And he turned around and held his wand up, as if he was reliving the memory. "I thought to myself, 'Wow, I have managed to disarm one of the most powerful wizards ever. Me a child.' And all I had to do was utter those two words. But I couldn't, I tried. I think even Dumbledore knew that I couldn't do it, and that's why he gave the choice. He said he would protect me from the Dark Lord if I didn't kill him. So I slowly started to lower my wand," And I watched as he lowered his wand. "But then Snape arrived, and the other Death Eaters and I didn't want them to believe that I was weak, so I raised it again. And that is when Snape came and killed Dumbledore. I couldn't believe he had done it." He turned around to face me again. "That night, the Dark Lord put me under the Cruciatus Curse; he kept it on me, until I was on the brink of insanity. He doesn't like failure. I never wanted to follow him, and I think that's why I didn't tell Aunt Bella, that it was Harry, when you guys were captured and brought to the Manor last year. I think that's why I helped out all I could in the war, and didn't participate in any killings. Deep down, maybe I didn't believe in all of the pureblood nonsense, that I was brought up to believe. I don't know. So now my father is in Prison, and my mother is drinking herself to Death. And that is my life story Granger. Happy?" he asked looking down at me. I wouldn't say that I was happy knowing all of this. I really didn't know what to say. Knowing the truth still wouldn't bring my parents back.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. Truly. But what do you want me to say? Even though you followed the Dark to save your own skin, it doesn't change anything. My parents are still dead. The thing is, you don't realise. During the summer before seventh year, Harry, Ron and I had already planned to not go back to school and to focus on killing the Horcruxes. We all knew that Death Eaters would realise that we hadn't gone back to school, and then our families would be put in danger, so Ron dressed his ghoul up as himself and pretended he had Spattergroit. I on the other hand, had to erase my parents' memories of me. I made them believe that their names were Monica and Wendell Wilkins and there life dream was to move to Australia. So they moved there and they never knew I existed. So ever since the war ended, a team of Auror's have been trying to track them down. But they were already dead. Apparently they were killed just before the end of the war, which means that everything I did to try and protect them didn't work." I said trying to hold back even more tears.

"I know it's hard to accept, but you did your best Granger," Malfoy, said softly.

"Well obviously it wasn't good enough. And nothing anyone can do or say can ever bring them back. I'm all alone now; I don't have any other family. They were my everything. So what other reason now do I have to live? You should have just let me jump." I said quietly.

"Look, I know you and I have never got along, and I am mostly to blame for that, but I can tell you that you can't run away from your problems; you have to face them head on. Trust me Granger; you're going to have to move on eventually, you can't keep living in the past. It's only going to do your head in. I know – well I don't know, I can only imagine what it's like to lose your parents – its hard losing them, but people never really leave you, they are just experiencing a new part of life before you, and they are probably waiting for you to join them. When the time is write. Live your life Granger. Don't waste it. You didn't win this war just for nothing," he said quietly. I looked up at him, maybe he was right. Who would have thought?

"Who would have thought, the Slytherin Prince helping the Gryffindor Princess," I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, if you ever mention this to anyone, you know I am going to have to deny it. This could never make it out to anyone, I mean it Granger." He smirked. I gave him a small smile.

"It's getting late, I better go." I nodded at him, and turned to walk away. The heart breaking feeling still not going away. I just want to go to bed now; I don't want to face anyone. Not right now anyway. And I don't want to tell my friends, I don't want to upset them. I know that is a weird thought, but I can't think rationally right now. I think I have proved that, by pouring my heart out to none other than Draco Malfoy. This is going to be a strange year. And I was walking down the stairs I heard a voice call out to me,

"I really am sorry about your parents Granger."

_I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead_. The thought started to run its way through my mind again.

**Well there it is, a bit of Hermione and Draco communication, how exciting. This chapter came out longer than I thought. I know this chapter had a lot of dialogue, but Hermione had to talk things through, and I have a feeling the next chapter won't be incorporating that much dialogue, mostly her thoughts. **

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. Not everything is going to be lovey-dovey with Dramione, there is going to be a bit of drama along the way.**

**Don't forget to review **


	6. New Beginnings

**Well what is this? An update :O summer holidays are finally here, and I am going to be rather busy. I thought this would be a relaxing holiday, but the higher powers…aka parents…have other ideas. So I am going to try and update quickly, but if you don't hear from me for a while, I haven't abandoned you or anything.**

**PHYSCO. Kung-Fu-Dancerr****: Thank you **** hope you like this chapter.**

**ekatia217****: Here is the next awaited chapter, hope you like it**

**asianimposter****: Thank you my love **** here is another chapter for you to enjoy, hope you like it **

**Kariah Bengalii: I had a feeling you wouldn't be expecting that, I decided I would like to keep everyone on their toes and surprise them :P Anyway I hope you like this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own the world that is Harry Potter. I don't anything, except for the plot **

Chapter Six: New Beginnings

I slowly walked back to the common room without even thinking. It was as if my legs were moving at their own accord. In what felt like no time at all, I had finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. I told the Fat Lady the password and walked inside. I walked straight through the common room, which was still busy considering how late it was. But then I remembered it was Saturday, no school tomorrow. I kept walking making my way towards the stairs.

"Hermione! Hermione wait up!" A voice called out to me above all of the noise. But I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, I needed time for myself. Time to think. I walked into my dorm and quickly changed into my pyjamas. I flopped onto my bed and buried myself under my duvet. I started to shake as I tried to hold back my tears, but it didn't work so instead I quietly cried myself to sleep.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

I woke up at midday on Sunday, and all the girls in my dorm had already left to do whatever it is they have planned. I didn't bother getting out of bed. In my mind, I just couldn't see the point. I couldn't see the point in doing anything. Then I started to remember, all of the memories. Our annual trips to France, our skiing holiday trips, first learning to ride a bike and when they first found out I was a witch. But none of that matters anymore. In a split second everything had changed. If I had never become a witch, they would still be alive. If I had gone to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts they would still be alive. If I hadn't become friends with Harry and Ron, maybe they would still be alive, if Merope Gaunt hadn't created that love potion to get Tom Riddle. Little things like that can cause major consequences. I thought we had won the war, but now it feels as if we had truly lost. Not only did I loose my parents but so did Teddy, Harry and even Neville. But it's slightly different for Teddy as he is very young. I'm not trying to dismiss the fact that he has tragically lost their parents, but they didn't have the chance to create all of the memories I had over the past eighteen years. Harry has lost so much in the war as well. Not only has he lost his parents but his surrogate parents, Lupin, Sirius and Dumbledore. Somehow he has the strength to carry on, and I have to admire him for that. Things will never be the same I guess, I know that for sure. I felt like crying, but there were no more tears left, I was to tired to cry. It hurts to cry. Instead I closed my eyes.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

Monday morning. Lessons today. How I didn't want to go, which is a strange thing for me to say. I forced myself to get up and have a shower. I checked the clock when I came out and saw that I had ten minutes before D.A.D.A. So once I was dressed I headed directly to the classroom. By the time I arrived, my class was already filing in. I joined the back of the line and made my way to the front of the class where my desk as. I took my books out of my bed, rested them on the table and rested my head on top of them.

"Okay class, today we are going to be duelling each other today. So if you would like to stand up please and move your desks to the sides please," Professor Miranda said. We all stood up and levitated our desks and chairs to the side. "Alright Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley, you're up first." Ron and Malfoy walked into the center of the classroom. Simultaneously they both waved their wands at each other.

"Stupefy!" They both shouted. Red light emitted from their wands and they both ducked just in time to miss being hit by the opponents spell. Minutes later, Malfoy managed to defeat Ron. Poor Ron.

"Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson, you're up next." I walked into the center of the room, and waited for Parkinson. All the anger, fear and loneliness slowly built up inside me. As soon as Parkinson raised her wand, I had already sent a silent stunning spell at her. It was so powerful, that as it hit her straight on in the chest, she flew backwards into the opposite wall. I honestly had no sympathy for her. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. I turned on my heel and stood with the rest of the group.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" Ginny asked quietly as I stood next to her.

"Why?" I asked her, staring straight ahead not bothering to look at her.

"You don't seem yourself, that's all. WE are worried about you that's all. We want to help you, protect you," she said softly. Her saying that made me angry, because I knew that wasn't true.

"Well a fat lot of good that has done then, eh?" I whispered angrily, glaring at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"If you don't know now, then there is no point explaining it to you. So go back to Harry, Ron and Lavender, and leave me ALONE!" I all but shouted at her not caring that we were in a lesson, and for me to say that is strange.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley can you quiet down please." Prof. Miranda scolded. I felt my heart racing, I couldn't deal with being in lesson…being around people. It was all too much. So without thinking, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the lesson, and went to the only place I could think of. And that would be the library.

As I walked in, I could smell that library smell, such a familiar smell of old books and parchment and it helped to calm me down. I walked over to my usual table at the back and sat down. What to do? I need to do something to keep me distracted. I need to learn something new. But what? What don't I know already, which could be useful to me? I thought about it for minutes and suddenly and idea came to me.

"Wandless magic," I mumbled to myself. It was a perfect idea. I pulled out my wand and summoned the correct tome to me, with all the information I would need. I opened the book to the first page and started to read.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

Evening had come and I just finished reading up about the theory of wandless magic, and I now understand it. I didn't bother with breakfast, lunch or dinner today. I wasn't hungry, or rather I just couldn't muster eating. However what I did learn today was, that in order to excel at wandless magic, is you need to feel your energy and your magic source from within. You have to live and breathe your magic. It is not all about the incantation and waving your wand around, it's about becoming one with your magic. You have to understand it. I know that sounds rather silly, but it is true, and I am determined to master it. I closed the book and closed my eyes, and attempted to feel my magic. Its quite hard to explain, but it was like I was searching for my core, feeling around until I felt this slither of constant energy flowing around me. That's magic. I stayed focused with my eyes closed, and sat there for hours just getting used to tapping into my magical core, until it became second nature to me and I could find it in an instant. Eventually I opened my eyes and saw that it was eleven o'clock. It is really late; I should really be making my way back to the common room. I'm surprised Madam Pince didn't tell me to leave already. I quickly put the tome away and ran towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"What the hell was that in D.A.D.A. Hermione?" Ron started on me immediately as I walked into the common room. I couldn't be bothered to deal with this right now.

"Exactly, I was only asking what was wrong." Ginny continued.

"And then you disappear for the whole day." Harry added.

"Missed all your lessons, that is so unlike you," Ginny finished.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. I didn't need this right now, why couldn't they just understand that. I tried to push past them, but they weren't having any of that.

"Look, I don't need this right now," I said quietly.

"No we are doing this right now. We are your best friends for Merlin's sake!" Ron shouted. And that is what made me mad.

"AND?" I screamed, "That doesn't mean anything anymore. You guys don't know anything!"

"What does that even mean?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding aggravated.

"You don't know anything that has happened. As long as it doesn't affect your little couple then it doesn't matter." And once I started I couldn't stop. All the feelings inside me were starting to spill out. "You guys pushed me out, and you never even realised. Half the time it feels like I'm invisible. And I am only there when you need help. You never noticed how alone I felt, how alone I feel. You guys are meant to be my best friends! You are meant to be there for me! But you haven't been!" I screamed pushing past them, thanking that the common room was practically empty.

"Hermione wait! We haven't finished," Ginny called out from behind me. Well I have, so I didn't bother to turn around.

Nightmares came again tonight, this time with a vengeance.

*_I was struggling to breath; the crazed Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange was straddling me, crushing me._

"_The sword is meant to be in my vault in Gringotts, how did you get it?" Bellatrix whispered into my face, her spit flying everywhere. "Did you and your friends take it from my vault?" she screamed with anger._

"_I didn't take anything," I cried out to her, but that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear._

"_Right," she said, and that is when she pulled out her wand and started to engrave something into my left arm. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't help but scream. This pain seemed to last a life time and I realised it was over. Well I thought it was over, until she smiled a deranged smile at me. A smile filled with evil and glee, and then she muttered the word most wizards dread…_

"_Crucio," she muttered. And I was struck with a pain. A pain so unbearable it has pushed some wizards to the brink of insanity.*_

_*I was standing behind my parents. I had just finished packing for my mission with Harry and Ron to find and kill the Horcruxes. My parents were sitting down in the living room watching the television, not noticing that I was behind them. A lone tear fell down my cheek as I slowly raised my wand at them, and uttered that one spell._

"_Obliviate." And all the memories of me slowly disappeared. All the pictures of me slowly erased themselves as if I never existed. That is how it had to be at a time like this. It was the only way to keep them safe, and that is hard to live with.*_

_*"Well, where are they? Are they alright? Are they on there way here?" I asked her, just wanting her to spit it out already. I should just let her continue speaking without the constant interruptions. _

"_I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead." She finally said. The smile on my face fell.*_

_*_ _I took another breath as I slowly fell forwards, waiting for the feeling of falling through the air, when something grabbed onto my jumper pulling me back. I don't know who, what or why they were pulling me back, but all I could do was fight back. _

"_LET GO OF ME__!" I screamed, fighting and struggling to get away. I need to be with my parents. Why was I being stopped?*_

"Miss Granger, wake up." A voice said loudly. My eyes suddenly shot open. My breathing heavy, it sounded like I was panting. I tried and I tried to control my breathing all the while looking around at my surrounding. I was defiantly not in the Gryffindor Tower anymore.

"Why am I in the infirmary? I asked confusedly, noticing my friends were all around me.

"You were having a bad nightmare and we couldn't wake you up, so we immediately brought you down here." Ginny answered from where she was standing by my bed.

"I know you are going through a hard time right now Miss Granger, but you can't do this all alone. You need your friends at a time like this." Madam Pomfrey said softly as she handed me a potion. I quickly sniffed it and it smelt strongly of a dreamless potion.

"Hold on, through a time like what?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Don't they know?" The matron asked shocked. Everyone in the school knows that we are best friends. But no one knows what really goes on behind our public façade. I shook my head at her question. "You have to tell them Miss Granger," I nodded. "Drink that before you go to sleep. I'll leave you to it." She excused herself and went back to her office. And I was grateful for that.

"What's the time?" I asked looking at the bed sheets, only so I could avoid their piercing gaze.

"A little after two," Harry answered. "What's going on Hermione? And don't say nothing." Harry demanded. I shook my head slowly and started to cry. Ginny sat down on my bed and stroked my back in a soothing manner.

"Surely it can't be that bad Hermione," Ron said warily. He always felt awkward around crying people. He never knows what to do.

"But it is that bad Ronald. It doesn't get much worse." I cried through the tears.

"What is it then?" He asked frustrated.

"my parents are dead," I whispered. I looked up at him, "My parents are DEAD!" I screamed at him, crying harder than before. Ginny pulled me into a hug. "They are dead…gone…they are never coming back," I cried.

"Oh Hermione, why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked softly.

"Because you guys were to busy with each other to notice that I needed you." I cried.

"no matter what Hermione, we are your best friends, you can tell us anything." Harry explained holding onto my hand. The thing is, they say that now…but how true, and how long is that statement going to last? Because I honestly, I am not too sure. But they are here right now, and that is all that matters. Isn't it?

**Well there we go…is it a new beginning between the new best friends. Is this going to bring their relationship closer? Who knows…well I do, but keep reading to find out. Some Draco/Hermione interaction coming in next chapter, so stay tuned. **

**Review ;) noooo pressure.**


	7. Building Friendships?

**Wow two updates in one day. I am spoiling you :P I finally had a day of rest, and lots of ideas that I wanted to write…and viola two chapters in one day I am on a roll **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine *hangs head in defeat* **

Chapter Seven: Building Friendships

I woke up the next day feeling so refreshed, managing to sleep the whole way through the night without one nightmare. That potion is a lifesaver I think. I climbed out of the hospital bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey to let me leave. Once I was free to leave I went directly to the Gryffindor Common room so I could shower and get changed. Once I was dressed in my uniform, I noticed that I had a good thirty minutes before lesson. I think maybe I should have some breakfast. I seriously wasn't hungry, but I thought I should be taking care of myself, I haven't eaten since Saturday. That honestly can't be good for you. Don't you die after a week if you haven't eaten anything? It something like that anyway. I grabbed my bag and hurried to the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall, I saw my friends sitting midway along the table. I walked slowly over to them, and sat down next to Harry. I grabbed a slice of buttered toast and took a bite. And then I realised that it was rather quiet between my friends, I looked up and saw them all watching me intently. I slowly brushed my hand around my mouth.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked curiously, wondering why they were still staring.

"How you feeling?" Ginny whispered. Suddenly everything that happened last night…well technically this morning, came back to me. I forgot that they know what has been going on, and that made me sad again.

"As well as can be," I said quietly taking another bite of my toast. Why did she have to bring it up, especially at breakfast? I don't want the school to know what is going on in my life. I don't want to get those fake apologises, the sympathetic looks that people give out when they hear about someone's death. I know they mean well, but they always seem to fake.

"Are you sure you're up for lessons today?" Ron asked. I looked at him.

"I'm not a fragile little girl Ronald. I can manage, I can't miss a second day of school," I whispered. Slightly harshly, but I don't care.

"I'm sure the school wouldn't mind," he tried to reason.

"Well I would mind." I took another bite of my toast and stood up, "I'll see you guys later, I'm going for a walk." I told them.

"Oh I'll come with you," Ginny offered. I slowly shook my head.

"I just want to be by myself for a while." I told her.

"But you don't have to be," she pushed.

"But I want to be." I said bluntly, not caring. "I'll see you in Defence," I added walking away. Only a couple of days ago they were happy to leave me alone, but now they know the truth, knowing them, they would want to be with me twenty four seven. That could become too suffocating for me. I know they mean well, but still.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

The day passed in a haze. I answered all the questions in my lessons. Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't stop hassling me all day. Asking if I'm hungry, am I alright, the lessons are not to strenuous. Why can't they just leave me be. When we were back in the common room, we were all doing our homework. Well I was…they were too busy making out with each other. Can you say awkward with a capital A? I quietly stood up so they wouldn't hear me and left the common room. Instead of going to the library because that would be too obvious, and when they notice I am not there they are going to head their first, so I went to the astronomy tower instead. Once I reached the Astronomy Tower, I walked over to railing and leaned against it looking up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Not going to jump again are you Granger?" a voice called out from behind me. I slowly turned around to see Malfoy sitting on the floor against the wall.

"You are so funny Malfoy." I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to think. To get away from the other Slytherin's," he answered surprisingly truthfully and quickly. I wasn't expecting that at all. "What about you?"

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, pulling my legs up to my chest. "I had to get some time to myself."

"Why didn't you go to the library?" he asked confused.

"Oh am I that predictable?" I asked laughing. One of my first laughs in a couple of days. Malfoy allowed a small snigger.

"Well it is what you usually do," he pointed out simply.

"That is exactly why I didn't go there. They won't think to look here." I told him shortly.

"Oh trouble in paradise?" he asked. I quickly glanced over at him. I don't give him enough credit, he is rather clever. Then he gets the second highest grades in our year.

"You would think that. I feel like I'm suffocating. I had to tell my friends about my parents yesterday, and since then they have been thinking I am incapable of doing anything. It's ridiculous." He made a sound to show that he was listening. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I think what I told him had only just sunk in.

"Wait, you only told your friends yesterday? Meaning that you told me before you told them?" he asked, obviously trying to make sense of it in his head. I know, it is a rather strange concept. Me telling him first before my best friends. Anyone looking in at this moment must be thinking that that is madness. It is madness. If someone told me six years ago when I first met Malfoy, that I would have had a heart to heart with him, I would have told them that they were mad, and needed to check themselves into St. Mungo's asap. But like I have been realising more and more these days…Times have changed.

"Yes I told you first. Don't make big deal out of it," I told him.

"But why me?" he asked in a daze.

"Because you are the first one I saw, and to be honest, you saved my life," I told him quite frankly. Malfoy nodded slowly, still trying to understand.

"So why did you only tell the Gryffindorks yesterday?" he asked. I glared at him for his use of name for my friends. Because I didn't answer straight away he turned to look at me, and saw the look on my face. From seeing the look, I think he realised what he said, and strongly apologized.

"Malfoy, apologising again?" I asked in a mock shocked fashion, "Whatever has happened?"

"People change." He said bluntly. "And speaking of change, you're trying to change the subject."

He had notice. He is too clever for his own good. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer, so I gave him one.

"Because I'm invisible to them." I told him.

"What kind of answer is that? Care to elaborate?" he pushed. I gave him an 'are you kidding me' look, and shook my head.

"I'd rather not, at the moment." I told him truthfully. Its weird enough he knows all of this, I don't want to pour the rest of my heart out to him. He is still the enemy. Okay maybe not the enemy, but he is still a Slytherin and I'm still a Gryffindor. He didn't say anything more about the subject, which I'm glad about. We sat there in a comfortable silence, while the sky got darker and the stars started to come out.

"It's weird isn't it?" Malfoy said randomly breaking the silence. I looked over to him and asked what he meant. "I mean how we can sit here comfortably in each others present without getting at each others throats. I mean, I can't even do this with any of the Slytherin's," he explained.

"I know what you mean. I think it's because we have both matured, there's none of that resentment." I continued, "Well for me anyway, I don't know about you," I added on.

"I understand what you mean. I don't speak for all of the Slytherin's because they are still sitting on their high pedestal and are refusing to get off. But I don't believe in all that Pureblood philosophy anymore. Father's views aren't mine." He concluded.

"What do you mean by still sitting on their high pedestal?" I asked him, wanting him to clarify his thoughts. Because frankly I don't understand them. I heard him take a deep breath.

"What I mean is that they still believe that they are the top of the wizard food chain. That they are the most powerful and everyone should bow down to them. I mean recent events have shown them, that you don't have to be a Pureblood to be powerful. You have shown that. But when I go to the common room and listen to some of the conversations, it makes me wonder how I was ever like that. They're ignorant." He explained.

"Oh that makes sense. But as you have been so clear to point out. You have changed. For the better." I smiled at him. "Oh this is so weird. Who would have thought I would be complimenting The Draco Malfoy," I laughed.

"Who wouldn't want to? I am great and oh so good looking," he smirked. I've noticed, he never smiles or laughs. It is either a smirk or a weird grunt thing.

"And with that, I think I should leave you before your ego inflates anymore." I said finally, standing up.

"Well it has been nice Granger. We should do it again sometime." He said from where he was sitting. I gave him a bewildered look. "I mean that it's been nice talking to you today. It's easy talking to you. I don't really get to talk like this to the Slytherin's," he added. A feeling sprung past inside me. Sympathy.

"Okay, why not. Owl me." I told him as I was leaving.

"Granger," Malfoy called out when I was about to climb down the stairs. I stopped and turned around.

"Thank you. And I'm still sorry about your parents. I didn't want anything to happen to them, truly." He said sincerely. Sadness fell across me again. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you Malfoy, that means a lot." And it did mean a lot. And I felt like he actually meant it. I turned back to leave when,

"And Granger," he called again. I turned around again, "don't tell anyone about this, because I would simply have to deny it." He smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Secret is safe with me," I said while doing the universal action of zipping my lips and left. These are definite strange times. These changes have been too drastic for me. Who would have thought I would be making jokes and arranging meetings with a Slytherin and Malfoy no less? Maybe this is just a dream. I gave myself a quick pinch. Ouch. My opinions on people have been changing. Some for the better, and others not so much.

**Well there you have at. Is this the start of a beautiful friendship? I would hope so, but then again, friendship isn't meant to be easy. So expect some drama in the up and coming chapters.**

**Because I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas. If anyone has any ideas that they would want to see in this story, write it down in a review or pm me. Anyway, don't be afraid to hit that little button below with the word review on it ;)**

**x **


	8. When You Are Alone

**Be warned, this chapter has a lot of dialogue in it. I don't know why, I just felt like it to be honest. Or maybe it's the fact that I was writing this all hours of the morning and I was a bit tired :P It's not my best writing, but I thought I should give you a chapter, because school is starting soon ****and I don't think I will have enough time to give you regular updates. So I am going to write my booty off and see if I can give you another couple of updates before I return to the prison I must call school.**

**Anyway enough with the excuses, this chapter is full of drama. So please, enjoy **

**CloudGazer15: I'm glad you are liking the story so far. And I do have to say I do like Draco being sweet. I don't understand why everyone doesn't like him, I think he is just a bit misunderstood. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter ****and stay tune to the next chapter, because we shall have a bit more Draco in it ;) **

**ekatia217: I'm glad you are enjoying my story, so here is another chapter for you **

**HisLittleRedBird: Well you told me to write more, so that is exactly what I did. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Kariah Bengalii: Thank you for that review, I really do appreciate that ****I have read a lot of Dramione stories, where they meet each other and BAM they are in love straight away. And frankly I don't think that would realistically happen after they have hated each other for many years. So I am going to continuously build up their friendship, because I think that is what they both need now more than anything, and then will it eventually…blossom into something else…hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the world of Harry Potter…sigh**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: When You Are Alone<span>

Back in the common room, I saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender sitting down on the sofa waiting for me. I walked over to them and sat down on the chair next to the fire.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Harry questioned the instant I sat down.

"Oh you noticed then did you?" I scoffed. I really didn't need them laying into me all of the time, asking where I have been, asking if I am okay. It's not like I _need _babying. I am eighteen.

"What's that supposed to me?" Lavender sneered, well she tried to anyway but she couldn't quite pull it off, it made me want to smile.

"Well you were too busy attacking each other's faces too realise that I was there. So I thought, well, no point sitting there awkwardly, so I went for a walk." I told them…only half of the truth. I didn't think it would bode well with them if I told them the truth. '_Oh hey guys, yes I went for a walk and ended up in the astronomy tower, where I met Malfoy. So we sat down and we just talked about how everything has changed and how he is a different guy…'_ I don't think so, they would most likely think I'm mad, and ship me off to the psych ward at St. Mungo's.

"Walk with whom?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Myself!" I cried out, the complete and utter truth. As I technically did walk by myself. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked him.

"No but I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong Harry." I whispered with fury. How dare he!

"Hermione I know its hard losing your parents, but don't get angry at us," Ron said trying to calm the slowly escalating situation. I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Your parents died?" Lavender asked shocked. I glared at Ron. Lavender is the biggest gossip in the whole school, maybe the whole of England. Knowing my luck, the news would be around the whole school by lunch time. Great just great.

"Thanks for that Ronald. Why don't you go shout it off the rooftop, if that would be easier for you?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Hermione why are you being so short with us?" Ginny piped up. I knew she wouldn't be able to sit quietly for long.

"I feel like your suffocating me. Always asking how I am, and where have I been, do I need to take a break? The list goes on," I told them honestly.

"It's because we care for you!" Harry shouted accusingly.

"Only when it suits you!" I shouted back, "You pick me up and drop me all the time. And it's been happening more now ever since you have been dating each other. You don't realise that you do it. You come up with all of these plans, like 'let's go for a walk round the lake,' or 'shall we go to Hogsmeade together,' but every time at the last minute I'm booted out so you can have some 'alone' time. That happened continuously throughout the whole summer. I feel like the bloody fifth wheel! I'm alone and always pushed aside like a piece of rubbish! So don't you dare act like this is all my fault Harry Potter," I ended with a cold icy look which would have frozen even the sun. Ron's face was turning red, a sign that the famous Weasley temper was coming into play. I wonder what he was going to come up with now.

"So now it's our fault? Is that what you are saying?" he stood up shouting into my face. I was too tired to give him any sort of facial expression or any emotion as a response.

"Did I say that?" I challenged him. Trust Ron not to pay full attention, and only pick out that sections that sounded the tiniest bit incriminating.

"You just said that to Harry!" He answered visibly irritated. I gave him a slow sarcastic hand clap.

"And once again Ronald Weasley jumps to the wrong conclusion. I know what I said Ronald. PAY ATTENTION FOR ONCE! All you do is play the blame game. Blame everything and everyone for your wrong doings. You are the reason I mostly feel like I am by myself. You have the knack of turning people against not only me but Harry. Remember first year when I tried to kindly help you in transfiguration? And we were walking through the courtyard, I was slightly behind you, and you were talking about me and you said and I quote, 'No wonder she doesn't have any friends.' And that same night I was attacked by a troll. Forgot to thank you for that. I felt alone the, crying in the bathroom all day because you hurt me. This now brings me to third year." I then stood up and started to pace as I continued to rant on, "You stopped talking to me when I told McGonagall about Harry's firebolt, because I was scared it was cursed. And then I got blamed for my cat supposedly eating your mangy rat Scabbers, which wasn't true. Did I get an apology? No, because that's to beneath you apparently…"

"Hermione stop," Lavender intervened. I stopped pacing in front of her and glared at her.

"No Lavender," my heart was racing and breathing became quicker with anger, "let's continue because I haven't finished quite frankly." And I continued to pace up and down, "Fourth year, you blamed Harry for becoming a champion in the Triwizard Tournament, when he didn't even enter. And I clearly remember you blamed me for going to the Yule Ball with Viktor because you were to slow to recognise that I was a girl and ask me yourself. Fraternising with the enemy, you said. And only last year, you left me and Harry searching for Horcruxes because you were jealous! You _actually_ accused me and Harry of having something when I have only even thought of him as a brother. Then you go and kiss me in the middle of the bloody war and then leave me. So Ron here's a little bit of a warning, think before you say anything to me," I finished standing in front of him. So much venom and hatred filled that last sentence that Ron even flinched. The anger that I have held and bottled up for the previous seven years slowly coming out.

"You left them Ron?" Ginny asked standing up to glare at her brother. Oh my, looks like more drama is going to occur.

"It's not what it sounds like…" Ron started.

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Harry retaliated finally standing up to join the ever increasing argument.

"I saved your life Harry," Ron pointed out defending himself.

"AND HERMIONE AND I WERE ALMOST BITTEN BY NAGINI!" Harry shouted, obviously losing it.

"And not to mention, Voldermort was so close to capturing us." I added in quietly, adding unnecessary fuel to the flames.

"How could you do that Ron? They are your best friends and you abandoned them in the middle of the war for such a petty reason?" Ginny shouted eyes and hair going wild. She actually looked scary, and not to mention looked an awful lot like her mum when she was angry.

"SHUT UP GINNY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ron continued to try and defend himself.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Ginny whispered her face as cold as ice.

"All you have done right now Ron is dig yourself a big hole. You want everyone to be on your side. You have your own idea of right, which let me tell you are so wrong. That night you left us, I remember that I chased you out of the tent trying to explain, but you didn't bother to stop and listen and you apparated away. And when you came back, you wanted forgiveness and I gave it to you. STUPIDLY!" I shouted shoving him backwards in anger. I could feel that this argument has got way out of hand. But we were too angry to notice or stop frankly. Ron looked absolutely furious.

"It was hard! I was scared and I lost some much through it!" Ron shouted actually believing that he could use that idea as an idea or response. And that's what made me see RED. How dare he say something like that! How bloody dare he!

"What?" I whispered eyes widened with rage. Glaring at him with most likely hate filling eyes. Everyone stopped shouting to look at me. I have never felt anger this strongly and intense before. It was frightening. "How dare you stand there and say that. Of course it was hard! Of course we were all scared! Terrified, petrified even. IT WAS A WAR FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE EASY. Harry had to put his life on the line to save not only us but the entire wizarding community. Did he run off and hide? NO! He faced up to Voldermort. And you're not the only one to have lost something in the war." I finished surprisingly quiet and calmly. What's that phrase? All is quiet before the storm. That's what it felt like.

"I lost my brother Hermione. I lost Fred." He whispered, rare tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I felt sorry for him, I do. I liked Fred, but he isn't the only one to have died fighting.

"I know you lost Fred. I sorry I truly am, but you're not the only one. I found out four days ago that my parents have been dead for months. Not even remembering me. How do you think I feel? And what about Teddy eh? He lost Tonks and Remus, and he's too young to even remember their faces. What about the Creevy family, who lost Colin? A brother and son. And what about Harry?" I asked pointing at him. "He's lost more then us, and he still continues. So don't stand there and face me, going on about how much you were scared and how much you lost. We all have scars, some more than others." I said to him. I know that I was being harsh, and have most likely stepped out of line, but he needs to know the truth. He tries too much to get his own way. He won't be able to do that, once he leaves the confines of Hogwarts walls. He will get laughed at by adults.

"Yes I know I have the scars from those brains at the ministry." He said lifting his shirt off to show the barely visible spindly lines. I laughed a manic laugh. I sounded mental, it even sounded strange to my ears. It didn't sound like me at all, and I think that's what scared them.

"Need I remind you of the scars I got from Dolohov's curse, which could have killed me? And the scar on my neck from Bellatrix's knife. And what about this?" I asked him lifting up my sleeve, showing him that permanent scar. "This is with me for life. Taunting me…constantly reminding me how much I was hated for the way I was born. Being hated before they even got to know me. Mudblood's being hunted and put in their 'rightful' place during the war. Hated for having dirty blood. I have to live with this constant reminder. A reminder of how scared I was, or Bellatrix's breath on my neck. Her laugh, her stench…her strength and hatred behind the Cruciatus Curse. I have to cope with those memories. Question is Ronald, if you were in my shoes, would you be able to cope with it?" I asked him. I quickly glanced at the others and saw that Ginny was trying to hold back her tears, and Lavender looked positively, shocked and scared. Harry was looking at the ground, obviously trying to mask his emotions, and I looked back at Ron. He didn't look sad or anything, he just looked angry and hateful. And the truth of the matter is, is I'm not surprised.

"Look guys. I think this is getting out of hand. Leave Won-Won alone." Lavender stood in between us trying to defuse the situation and tension. I glared at her, and let out a little snort. I think no matter what, I am never going to like that girl. Ron looked hard at me.

"Piss off Hermione." He muttered. Always his last form of defence, pushing me away, because either he means it, or he knows he is wrong and doesn't want to admit it. Ginny and Harry made a noise of disbelief not believing that Ron could say something like that. I let off a small laugh, trying to mask that I was hurt by what he said. Not majorly because this is Ron, but still I was a little hurt.

"You know what Ron; I used to look up to you. I had this image of you as this Prince…this Hero. You were my best friend. But now that I have grown up, I have realised you are just a spineless pig, not even worth licking my shoes." I told him honestly. Walking away, back to the common room exit. The opposite direction to the dorms.

"Hermione," Harry and Ginny called out behind me. I turned around and shook my head signalling to them, that I wanted to be alone, before leaving the Gryffindor Tower.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

I walked back the astronomy tower. Kind of hoping that Malfoy might be there. Wow did I really think that? I must be going mad. But then, when you are alone, you do find comfort in the strangest of places. Once I reached the tower I walked over to the spot that I left Malfoy in, and saw that it was empty. Maybe that was a good thing; I shouldn't rely on him to much. I shouldn't rely on anything really. I sat down in the shadowed corner and rested my head on my knees. Hogwarts is meant to feel like home to me. But ever since coming back, it feels unfamiliar and different, as if I don't belong here. I shouldn't be here. As the Slytherin's have pointed out, I'm nothing but a dirty mudblood. But if I don't belong in the magical world, and don't belong in the Muggle world. Where do I belong? Where do I fit in?

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. Is this the end of the Golden Trio? :O Stay tuned to find out ;) <strong>

**I don't think this is the end of them, I know I'm mean, but I'm not that mean. They will rekindle their lovely friendship in later chapters, once Ron realises that he may have been a bit insensitive…as usual. **

**Anyway please review ****don't be afraid to give your ideas, of what could happen next, because you never know, I could include them ;) So get reviewing!**


	9. When You Need Comfort

**Wow! This has to be one of the quickest updates, and in fact one of the longest chapters I have written, I hope you are all proud of me. I am still writing my socks off so I can fingers cross give you another update before school arrives. I hope you all enjoy the next instalment of Love of my Life, my Soul Mate.**

**QueenofDemons68****: Well you asked for more chapters, so I couldn't deny you of this, so here it is **

**Shark9801****: Well I'm glad I made you cry. Not in a morbid way of course, but it means that writing was good, and I am indeed doing my story justice. Well here is another chapter, it's kind of emotional, but it is still nice indeed. I hope you enjoy this **

**ekatia217****: Thank you, I did try to convey the intensity, I had all these different crazy ideas in my head, and I did kind of struggle trying to word and type it right. I'm glad you enjoy it. But it is sad to hear that you have had an argument with your friend. If they are really important to you, try and make up with them quickly, because you don't want to lose someone important to you forever. Because those types of people are hard to get back…not that I have had any personal experience *shifty eyes***

**alien.94****: Thank you ****this is a quick update for me, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**CloudGazer15****: I know we all do love a bit of Draco. I do try to incorporate him into most chapters, but sometimes he just isn't needed in certain ones. However he was indeed needed in this chapter, so there is a bit of Draco action in this chapter, and maybe the next one, so stay tuned. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**: I did think it was about time Hermione spoke her mind. Initially I was going to wait until later on in the story, but I felt it fitted better here. I'm glad you loved the chapter, and I hope you like this one as well.**

**Spikeecat: You said you couldn't wait until the next chapter….well here it is! ****Hope you enjoy it.**

**Kariah Bengalii: Well, I have to be honest and say, that I do indeed look forward to reading your reviews :$ I have to agree with you on Ron, I do indeed have love hate view of him. Sometimes I can be sweet, but sometimes…or most the times as you said he can be an insensitive jerk, and I did try my hardest to convey that across, which did work. So yay ****. And sometimes you do have to question his role within the Golden Trio. Lavender on the other hand never liked her from the beginning with that stupid nickname. But she makes good drama in the story, so why not keep her in I guess :P But you know what they say, violence is never the answer…but in certain cases it is. I hope you like this chapter **

**Disclaimer: My mum came up to me today, and told me I'm not J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: When You Need Comfort.<p>

I woke up from a short and restless sleep. Everything that happened last night came flooding back. My talk with Malfoy and our huge argument. Oh how I regretted what I said…to an extent anyway. Ron needed to learn his lesson, and in return I learnt mine. I forgot how bad Ron's temper can get. I didn't get back to the Gryffindor Tower till around about three in the morning. How I did not get caught? I do not know. But I'm not complaining. I climbed out of bed and realised that I was running late, Lavender had already left our dorm. And I was glad. I quickly showered and got dressed before grabbing my bag and heading to the Great Hall. Over the years my hair has become more manageable and less…bushy. This is such a blessing because it was a nightmare before. As I was walked into the Great Hall, I tied my hair off my face. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked along it. Immediately my eyes found the famous red hair. I slowly started walking over to my friends. Harry and Ginny looked up and saw me, and gave me a small tentative smile. I gave them a small smile, and continued to slowly walk to them. And then Ron looked over at me, and the look he gave me stopped me in my tracks. I glared at him, and turned around and sat down at the very end of the table by myself. By myself as usual. I grabbed myself a slice of toast. I took a bite and tried not to make any eye contact with anyone, so that way they wouldn't talk to me. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was around half way through my slice of toast when I felt someone hovering behind me. I took another bite of my toast and turned around. It was the duo, Seamus and Dean. I gave them a questioning look wondering why they were here.

"Hermione. We just wanted to say sorry." Seamus' heavy Irish explained.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, positively confused.

"About your parents." Dean said sombrely. And that's when it all made sense. They were offering me their condolences. I just stared at them. I didn't want or need their fake sympathy.

"Who told you?" I asked them quietly. I didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Well we heard it from Neville, who was told by Romilda, who was told by Cormac, who was told by Parvati who was told by Lavender, who said she heard it from Ron." Seamus responded in some long winded unnecessary explanation. When Seamus had finished I stood up and charged over to where Lavender was sitting in between Ron and Parvati.

"You stupid girl," I whispered into her ear. She jumped as I spoke, and she turned to face me.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I couldn't work out if she was playing dumb, or if she is actually that stupid. Watching the bewildered look on her face, I decided on the latter.

"How dare you start spreading round my business! It was not yours to tell. What gives you the right?" I finished glaring at her, before storming out of the hall not even waiting for her pathetic response.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Defence lesson was pointless. The whole hour we just sat and worked on non-verbal spells. And finally we have arrived at potions. We were queuing up waiting to be allowed in. moments passed and we heard our teacher Craft call us in. I was slowly making my way in, when I felt someone barge into my shoulder as they walked past. Ouch! That actually hurt. Ron. Of course it would be Ron. Who else could be that immature? I walked in behind him and Lavender and took my seat next to Malfoy.

"Well class you know the drill. You are continuing with your potion. For those who are on top of the schedule, you should be due to added honey water, rat spleen and flobberworms." Craft said from his seat behind his desk where he was marking essays. Malfoy went to the store room to collect the ingredients that we needed. I sat quietly drifting in and out of our neighbours conversations. Some people talking about clothes, and some about me.

"Did you hear, that Hermione found out her parents died the other day," an Irish accented voice tried to whisper. That could only mean one person. Seamus. I quickly glanced round to see who he partnered with and I saw it was Terry Boot. Great it's bad enough that a few Gryffindor's knew, but now it's going to be spread around the Ravenclaw house. Malfoy arrived back at our table holding the ingredients.

"You alright Granger?" I heard him say, but once again I was too far in my own thoughts to really pay attention. What am I going to do when everyone finds out? I'm going to be the center of attention once again. I can't deal with the stares and the whispers in the corridors. I don't know how Harry manages to deal with that twenty-four/seven. "Granger?" the voice called out again. I felt someone tap me on my arm which seemed to knock me out of my thought process. I turned to look at Malfoy and gave him a soft smile. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You alright?" he asked quietly keeping his attention on our potion so it looked as if he wasn't talking to me. I have to admit that that was a good idea.

"Yeah." I answered bluntly, counting out the number of flobberworms to add to the potion.

"Don't lie Granger, it's not attractive." Malfoy said jokily. Who would have thought Malfoy's could joke.

"I'm not lying," I lied once again. What has come of me, I never usually lie.

"Have you forgotten that I am a Slytherin? All we do is lie and hide our emotions. I know when someone is lying." He told me, glancing down at me out of the corner of his eyes. I looked up at him briefly and smiled to myself. That is rather impressive.

"Just an argument." I said shortly, not really wanting to expand.

"What with Weasel-king?" he asked. I nodded. I heard Malfoy let out a mock gasp of shock. "Wow things must be bad." He mused.

"Why?" I asked him as I watched as he added the right amount of honey water.

"Well normally when I insult your friends, you go all mad women on me. And either draw your wand on me, or punch me in the nose." He answered slowly rubbing his nose as if it was hurting him now. "And you know what, still haven't forgiven you for that." He smiled.

"Oh no, what ever shall I do?" I mocked, "Well you deserved it." I told him innocently.

"Maybe. But still, you could have damaged these awesomely good looks."

"Wow. How big is you ego?" I asked him trying not to laugh.

"You can always find out if you like," he turned and gave me a cheeky wink.

"Shut up Malfoy, and stir the potion," I responded looking down at our potion, trying to hide my laugh. Who would have thought that Malfoy could be funny? Learning something new everyday. Malfoy let off a little grunt as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. He shouldn't really do that. Apparently it's good to laugh, it's cleansing for the soul…or something along those lines.

"So you not going to answer my question then?" he asked stirring the potion five times clockwise and one stir counter-clockwise. I quickly glanced up at him, so nobody would notice. I guess he wasn't going to let this question go unanswered.

"It was the mother of all arguments really; I'm surprised you didn't hear it down in the Slytherin dungeons." I said softly.

"Oh, it sounds bad." Malfoy commented. I added two rat spleens to the potion and Malfoy continued to stir.

"Yes. But this is Ron, we are talking about. He's always creating something out of nothing. And his good for nothing girlfriend needs to go." I said shortly, trying to control the anger that was increasing. Malfoy glanced at me, but didn't say anything, and for that I'm grateful. The rest of the lesson passed slowly, as all we had to do was sit and let the potion simmer, before adding one more rat spleen before the end of the lesson. The bell rang and I went to pick up my bag. Malfoy had already got up and left before I had even straightened up. And then I noticed it, a small ripped piece of parchment on his seat. I made sure no one was looking before I picked it up. I opened it and it read;

'_Granger, I know we aren't friends. But if you want to talk at all about what happened between you and Weaslebee, or about anything else I will be in the usual place. _

_-DM.'_

I folded the parchment and pocketed it before I left the classroom for break. Break was always rather short, and since I had no one to hang with I didn't bother rushing to go outside. Instead I made my way slowly up the stairs to where Ancient Runes class is. By the time I reached there, the bell had already gone, and some people were already there waiting for Professor Vector. As I arrived I'm sure I didn't imagine it, but everyone went stopped talking and stared at me. Hannah Abbot, a friend from Hufflepuff walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about your parents Hermione." She whispered giving me a hug. I held my arms at my side, in clear utter shock. How did Hufflepuff know? And it's only a matter of time before Slytherin will all find out and the taunting and rude remarks will start. I didn't say anything to Hannah as she detangled herself and walked back to her friends. I slinked to the back of the line, and Luna then approached me.

"I'm sorry about your parents Hermione," she said in her dreamy voice. Her eyes caring. I have got used to Luna's odd personality over the few years I have known her and accepted her condolences. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always her. I lost my mum, so I kind of know how you feel," she finished. I gave her small smile. Bless her caring heart.

"Thank you Luna." I said softly to her, and truly meant it.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Lessons had finally ended for the day. I eat a speedy dinner, and once again by myself and went for a walk by the lake. I walked over to my usual spot under my usual tree, which was empty thank goodness and sat down. I took out my Arithmacy textbook out of my bag and settled down to read the chapter that was needed for tomorrows lesson. I was peaceful in my own world.

"So what do we have here then?" a voice said. I glanced up briefly from my book and saw it was Parkinson, once again being flanked by Zabini and Malfoy. I turned back to my book not bothering to pay her much attention. "What are you deaf or something Granger?" she asked walking closer to me, as if that would make me pay her any attention. Doesn't she get the point that I don't want to hear her whiny high pitched voice. "I heard something about you Granger. Apparently your parents are dead. Is that true?" She taunted. I counted to ten in my head trying to keep calm. "I guess it's true then. Two less Mudblood's to worry about," She laughed. That's when I stood up, she has my attention now, my book laying forgotten on the floor.

"Do you want to say that again?" I whispered.

"I said less mudbloods. They are in their rightful place now. You should join them, complete the set," she laughed. In a split second my wand was out and pointed at her forehead, her laughter ceasing immediately.

"Give my one good reason why I shouldn't transfigure you into a pug, or better yet…blow your head off?" I shouted at her in fury, slowly digging my wand tip into her head, causing her to groan in pain.

"Hermione, No!" a voice called out from behind me, as I heard the rushing of footsteps. I didn't turn to see who it was; I kept my focus on Parkinson. Zabini and Malfoy didn't move to help her. Only Slytherin's would do that. "Hermione she isn't worth it," the voice said, which I recognised as Ginny.

"Yeah step back Hermione, she's not worth being expelled over," a second voice, which I recognised as Harry added. I realised that they were right and slowly but reluctantly, lowered my wand before pocketing.

"Yeah step back Granger. You are nothing but a useless, worthless pathetic mudblood," she drawled out, laughing. She doesn't know how to keep her mouth closed. How dare she! I thought. And that's when I punched her, harder than I even punched Malfoy and boy did it feel good. Her head reeled back and she fell to the floor. I heard everyone calling out, but I didn't pay attention, I was infuriated. I fell to the ground next to her, and was about to punch her again when I was picked up off the floor and flung over someone's shoulder. Harry's shoulder. He started walking away from the scene. I looked up and saw Zabini and Malfoy helping their friend up.

"You better watch out Parkinson!" I screamed at her, tears falling from my eyes. I struggled against Harry's hold on me, trying to get off. He carried me around the grounds until we reached a quiet area. And then, and only then were my feet allowed to touch the ground.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, looking at me sympathetically. I didn't want his sympathy. I studied him, before trying to walk away. But oh no, I wasn't allowed to leave that easily. Harry pushed me back to stand in front of him. I tried again, but the same thing happened.

"Let me go," I said to him, his face a blur from the tears.

"No. I'm letting you go." He said adamantly.

"Why not? Why now? You never had a problem with that before. You. Basically. Abandoned. ME!" I emphasised each word by punching him on the chest repeatedly. Not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to show him how angry I still was about everything.

"I know," he agreed and then I felt his arms wrap around me, and I accepted it. Finding solace in his arms. All I did was cry, as Ginny rubbed my shoulder. A couple of minutes had passed and I untangled myself from their arms. I picked up my bag and shouldered it.

"Where are you going?" they both asked me, automatically finding each others hand to hold. It was strange watching them; they act as if they were one person.

"Library." I answered. They nodded, why would they question it? I used to always go to the library, when I needed time. I told them I would see them later and walked away. Of course in the back of my mind, I knew I was lying to them. Of course I wasn't going to the library.

I walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower, and walked over to the corner. I threw my bag down and flopped down on the floor bringing my knees up, wrapping my arms around them, and leaning my head down. And I just continued to cry. I don't know how long for, and then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, to stop when they reached the top.

"Granger," his voice said softly as he saw me in the corner.

"Go away," I cried, my voice muffled by my jumper. But he didn't leave. He walked towards me and sat down next to me, not to closely…but close enough. I continued to cry. He patted my shoulder awkwardly not really knowing what to do. But even so, it was enough. He is a Slytherin after all; they are not used to that kind of actions. I have defiantly realised, that when you are alone…when you need comfort you find it in the strangest of places. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead._

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it…another chapter. Who would have thought Slytherin could be so mean? I hope you all enjoy this, and I shall try my very hardest to try and get another chapter out by the weekend. But if I don't, sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed this, now get reviewing ;) x<strong>


	10. Another Conversation

**Who am I, you are probably wondering. I am so sorry for this ridiculously long update, but I have been up to my neck, and then some, in work, and sorting out university, school and a whole bucket load of other shizzle, and it has been getting a bit much. So as a bit of down time for myself, I thought I should slowly work on the next chapter and update pronto. I don't want you guys forgetting me :'( So here is another chapter, AT LONG LAST!**

**QueenofDemons68: Always count on Draco to help out ****and Hermione shall be alright soon, haven't decided when exactly, but it shall be happening :L**

**Ekatia217: Ahhh that is a better question :P and Lavender has a bad case of foot in the mouth, she doesn't know when to shut it. And Pansy needs to get off her high horse, but then I remember it's Pansy and that may never happen. And as I haven't updated in a while, have you sorted things out with him? Oh, boys are a complete mystery sometimes; you never know what's going on in their heads. And he needs to suck it up, but then again frankly people shouldn't be mean to you, because that is unfair and drives me mad. I mean what gives people the right to be mean to people? Okaii, I shall calm down, and here's another chapter, Enjoy :D**

**CloudGazer15: Draco being sweet is still something I have to get used to :') and sorry for this ridiculous long update. But this is an update none the less, thank you for waiting. Here it is **

**Kariah Bengalii: Some people aka Lavender are just insensitive. But tbh around my school people have actually spread news like that around school which is plain wrong, so that's where I got that idea from. And I do have to say, that is a good quote! I understand where you are coming from with Draco, but it must be hard for him to come out of his "Slytherin" facade and help someone that is supposed to still hate. But stay tuned, because you never know what will happen in later chapters, I'm not saying anything more then that, I have things planned :P anyway here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy.**

**KeepMovingForward: Awhh I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. As much as I dislike Pansy, I had to slip her into another chapter so she could get her comeuppance (a) So here is another chapter for you ****Hope you like**

**NazChick: I'm glad you like what I have written so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**SeekerSun44: WOW that comment means a lot to me! Thank you :D hope you continue to like what I am writing, here is another chapter for you to enjoy (:**

**SparklyVikingOriginalVampire: I am so sorry for this long update, but here is indeed another one. Hope you like it.**

**LyraDragonflyy****: Awhh thank you, I'm glad I made you cry…not in a weird way, but it means that what I am actually writing is good enough. Sorry for the late update, here's a chapter for you to enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. That is all.**

* * *

><p>'<em>All alone, the way she feels,<em>

_left alone to deal with all the pain,_

_drenched sorrow, relief, bite the lip, just forget the bleeding,_

_then she closed her eyes, _

_found relief in the knife,_

_the blood flows as she cries'_

_- The Way She Feels: by Between The Trees_

Chapter Ten: Another Conversation

Malfoy removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Granger. Sorry." He said quietly pulling his legs up, sitting how I was sitting.

"About what?" I asked him, lifting my head up from my knees.

"For not standing up for you. For not stopping Pansy from saying those things," he answered keeping his eyes on the floor ahead of him.

"Another apology Malfoy, this is all to much," I tried to joke, but it sounded flat even to my ears. I took a deep breath before saying what I actually wanted to say. "You know, I didn't expect you to stand up for me. Like you said earlier, we aren't friends," I pointed out, "besides, I don't want to…" I thought for a few seconds trying to find the right word for that sentence, "Compromise your position in Slytherin. I mean what would they say when they find out you have been talking to a mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that," Malfoy said immediately.

"Why not? Name it, we claim it. Isn't that what they say?" I asked dryly.

"But that still doesn't make it right," he muttered quietly. I kept my eyes ahead, just as Malfoy was doing. Then I voiced a thought that I have been feeling for a while.

"I don't belong here," I whispered. Telling Malfoy of all people. And that's when Malfoy torn his eyes away from the spot he was previously staring at to look at me.

"What at Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked confused more than anything.

"In the magical world," I expanded keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Why do you think that?" He sounded shocked that I would think that.

"I'm nothing but a Muggle. A mudblood. I don't belong here. I never did. I'll always be hated for being here." I explained. He didn't say anything straight away, so I assumed he knew that I was speaking the truth. But I was wrong.

"So you would happily go back and live in the Muggle world, after everything you did to save this world?" He questioned, and it was a good question. One I didn't have an answer to. But Malfoy hadn't finished yet. "Look Granger, you belong here more than anyone. Your smart…" then he laughed, "Who am I kidding, you are more than smart. You're practically a genius. You are an amazing, talented witch. And if you doubt that, you helped to destroy the Dark Lord, you belong here. Only a small minority of the magical community are against Muggle-Born's, so try not to worry." He stated.

"Yeah but the minority can sometimes make the biggest difference. All you have to do is look at what Voldermort did. Look at how much he has changed the wizarding world alone," I explained. Malfoy opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. It was as if I took the wind out of his sails. They don't call me the brightest witch for nothing, I thought.

"Look Granger, don't keep knocking yourself down. You're a brilliant witch, you should just accept that," he finalised. I shook my head slightly in disbelief. Malfoy is a completely different person when he isn't surrounded by Slytherin's, or under the influence of his father. He can actually be…kind of nice. It's a strange concept. "So you want to explain your little argument then?" he asked. The question didn't come as a surprise to me. The argument is the reason why I came up here, isn't it?

"I don't think it is what you would call a little argument. But that stupid Ronald Weasley and his good for nothing bimbo of a girlfriend had to stir everything up. Ron is unbelievably selfish, going on about how much HE was scared in the war, how much HE lost. And he thought he could honestly justify, leaving Harry and I on our search for Horcruxes. We almost got killed and captured by Voldermort and his stupid snake. And Ron thought he had it bad. He lost his brother, I understand that, but I lost my parents' and does he care? No. And then he had to blurt it out to Lavender, who then goes and basically tells the whole entire school that I am now an orphan." I finished that familiar feeling of crying appearing again. And then I started crying again. Where are these tears even coming from? I feel like I have cried myself out these last few days.

"I just want my mum and dad back?" I cried resting my head in my knees again. Why did it have to be them? Malfoy awkwardly patted my back in a comforting manor.

"I'm not used to the crying, emotional, in touch with feelings thing. That's just not me, but Granger, I know it's hard but you are going to have to move on. You can't keep living in the past; you are only going to end up upsetting yourself even more." Malfoy said softly.

"Don't you think I know that? I can't. I don't want to. Every time I think about it, I keep remembering me taking away their memories. My parents died not knowing I existed, and that hurts so much. I can never tell them I love them. And I won't ever here them tell me they love me. We will never have any more trips to France. We will never go skiing again. I don't even know if they would be proud of me for what I did." I explained to him through the tears.

"I'm sure they would be proud of you Granger. Everything you did was to help them," Malfoy pointed out. I looked over at him, wiping my eyes.

"And a fat lot of good that did. They still ended up dead." I hissed. Malfoy closed his eyes after realising what he said wasn't the best thing. I shrugged his hand off my back and curled back into my legs.

"I'm sorry about that Granger. I didn't mean it." He said sympathetically. A tone that I was slowly getting used to.

"Sure," I responded bluntly.

"Granger like I told you before, I'm not the same cold hearted Slytherin. I'm going out of my way to hurt you anymore. Don't push everyone away, because you will end up with no friends." He snapped.

"But like you said, we aren't friends." I shot back, regretting it immediately. Malfoy just stared at me and stood up and went to walk away.

"Malfoy I didn't mean it that." I called out to him.

"It's alright. Should be heading back anyway, it's getting late now." Malfoy said his back still towards me.

"Malfoy?" I called. He slowly turned around, "Thank you."

He gave me a curt nod and a small smile and continued his journey.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Friday arrived at last. End of the week. No more listening to fake people's sympathy. That was the last thing I wanted to hear really. It was all becoming to much. They think they are being nice, but all they are doing is bringing up all the memories that I was trying to lock away. But seemingly it's becoming almost impossible. The darkness in my mind started to take over again. I could sense myself shrinking back into my self, losing me. With my parents' death, it feels as if they have taken me with them, and it's scary. I climbed out of bed; only have to cope with one more day of lessons, until I don't have to see anyone else until Monday. Not that anyone would care. Ron hates me, Harry and Ginny, most likely have a date. I looked around and saw that the dorm was empty. I checked the clock and saw that I had five minutes to get to lesson. I skipped the shower, got dressed and tied my hair up in a messy pony tail and ran to D.A.D.A. Without a doubt, no matter how hard I ran, I would be late. Me, Hermione Granger, late for lesson. Never. I walked into the classroom ten minutes late; everyone was sitting at their desks. Professor Miranda stopped her introductory speech to look at me. I apologized and walked over to my empty desk.

"Wow, who would have thought, perfect Granger late for her lesson." Parkinson mocked. A few Slytherin's sniggered at her comment. I sat down and took my books out of my bag without looking at her. Or anyone else for that matter. Professor Miranda continued her speech, and set us the work for today's lesson. Read the next two chapters in our textbooks. I opened up my book, and stared at the pages, my eyes not being able to focus on the words. When would this day end? Was all I could think as I sitting down. It was a weird feeling, feeling alone in a roomful of people. It's not something that I have commonly felt, but recently I have felt this way quite often. I haven't even been back to the astronomy tower since the other day. I haven't left the library to be honest. In the last couple of days I have managed to master wandless magic which is a great achievement. But when am I ever going to use it, but then it's always good to know incase of anything. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Ginny sitting there.

"Hermione, the lesson is over, we have Potions now," she told me softly. I gave her a small nod, quickly packed up my books, and followed Ginny and Harry out of the classroom. I followed quietly behind them all the way into the dungeons. When we arrived the class was only just starting to file in. I entered and sat down in my seat next to Malfoy.

"You alright Granger?" he asked quietly. I nodded as I read the instructions on the board. I could still sense Malfoy's watchful gaze on me, "Granger, when was the last time you ate?" I turned to him and shrugged my shoulders. "When? You don't look right," he said bluntly.

"I don't know alright," I whispered forcefully to him, hoping he would drop it. But obviously I hoped in vain.

"You need to eat. If I don't see you at lunch today, I will look for you," he warned me. I looked up at him, and saw that he was deadly serious. And that was the worrying thing. Okay, I'll humour him. I'll turn up at lunch. But obviously Malfoy was thinking along the same lines as me,

"And when I say, I want to see you in the Dining Hall at lunch. Actually eat something. Or I'm taking you to the Infirmary and Madam Pomfrey can sort you out." He said quietly and forcefully. I nodded in response, what else could I do? But that doesn't mean I was going to take his directions seriously.

"What gives you the right to order me around?" I asked him, as I added diced Mandrake to our potion.

"It wasn't an order, just a mere suggestion," he replied with a small smirk. Slowly inside I could feel my blood starting to boil. How dare he?

"Really, Malfoy? Really?" I asked him sarcastically. "Why do you even care?"

"Pass the honey water," he said. I quietly handed it over to him, "I don't care per say, but you haven't been the same since that argument with Weasel. When you came to potions, you didn't utter a word. You just sat there and did nothing but stare. And that is not like you…bookworm Granger," he answered as he poured the honey water before stirring the potion. Okay maybe he raises a point. But I didn't think it would bother him. Like he and I both pointed out, we aren't friends. But then again, maybe that is starting to change. I don't know what we are. Acquaintances maybe?

"Look Granger, I don't want you to destroy yourself. Because that's what you are doing. Not eating, not paying attention in lessons. Shrinking in on yourself now, and I know you weren't listening because your eyes glazed over," he ended nudging my arm. I looked up at him confused. Had he been speaking?

"What did you say?" I asked him. He shook his head in response. I added the next few ingredients on the board, while Malfoy stood by and supervised. He's probably making sure I don't add the wrong ingredient, or put too much of something in. Ron wouldn't do that, he would assume I was right and let me continue. I can't believe I compared Ron and Malfoy against each other. This has been a strange start to the school year. I felt another nudge on my arm. I looked at Malfoy.

"Again you weren't listening. You were just staring into nothing for the past five minutes." Malfoy told me shocked, looking at me as if I was an alien. "We need to sort this out. I noticed that you haven't been to the tower in the last couple of days, so meet me in the Room of Requirement instead." Malfoy said with finality, obviously I didn't have a choice.

"Why Room of Requirement. Didn't that get burned down in the war?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"It did, but it got rebuilt, the same as everything else in the castle. Meet me there at eight. I expect you to be there. If not, I will find you," he said looking at me. His grey eyes piercing into my brown eyes that I felt like I had no other choice but to nod. So much for my quiet evening in the library. Looks like I'm spending my Friday night with Malfoy. Who would have thought? I can see that this is going to be…interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a lot of unintentional dialogue in this chapter. I didn't really plan this chapter, it was as if my fingers had their own idea of what they wanted to happen, but there is some…well a whole chapter of Dramione action. But what do you know, looks like Malfoy is going to help her with her slow forming depression. Who knows where this could lead? Well obviously I know where this is leading to; you guys have to stay tuned to find out. Hope you liked it, I know its not my best chapter, but I will try and get the next update out quicker than this one. Anyway…..<strong>

**Please**

**Review! (:**


	11. When You Feel Safe

**Who are you? You are defiantly thinking. Shame on me. It's been like a month since I last updated, and that is just not on. I'm not trying to make excuses, but my workload from school has been soo much, that I barely had time to eat or sleep. I had been living on a couple of hours of sleep each night just so I could finish my work. Then…I had this chapter written up, when Bam Bammm! My computer breaks and I lost everything, and sadly my computer is still broken, so I am using a borrowed laptop until I finish school. So I am going to make good use of it, and try to write as much as possible. So here is another chapter for you guys. I promise to not let the next update take months to appear. Hope you like this.**

**ekatia217****:** **I know that Draco was a bit OOC, but he can't always be the sarcastic Prince of Slytherin all the time. Or can he? I guess you will have to read on to find out.**

**KeepMovingForward: I'm glad you are liking what I have written so far and I can say for now, that I think Pansy will only appear a couple more times, but not for a long while. Or better yet she may not, I haven't completely decided yet.**

**brooke.h16****: Thank you I am trying to update quick, but the amount of work I have been given is ridiculous.**

**QueenofDemons68****: A twist you ask? A twist you will get I have one planned so far, but if you have any ideas let me know, and I might just add it in ;)**

**SortedIntoSlytherin6580: That may happen and it may not, I haven't fully decided when they will find out, but they will find out soon. And I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I will try and update quicker than this.**

**CloudGazer15****: Yes, yes he is :P change of heart maybe? Will it last?**

**Kariah Bengalii****: Thank you, and sorry for the ridiculously long delay between updates, I promise that I am trying to work on that.**

**acciojean****: I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also a special thank you to all those who have story alerted/favourite this story, and added me to their author alerts/favourite, it means a lot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: When You Feel Safe.<p>

It was lunchtime, and I slowly made my way to the Great Hall with Ginny. Who would have thought that a simple action would be this terrifying? The entire way to the Great Hall, Ginny was withering on about something or another, but I think her reason behind this was to keep a sense of normalcy, for which I was grateful. I didn't try to add any comments in like I usually do, but kept my eyes focused straight ahead. In what felt like an eternity we had reached the big doors to the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and followed Ginny inside. I don't know if it was just me, but I'm sure that many people stopped their conversations to stare at me.

*_Don't be paranoid Hermione. Just walk over to your seat as if grief hasn't taken over you* _

I repeated that in my head until I reached my seat next to Harry. Ron sat with Lavender further down the table. I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy watching me. I filled my plate up with a little bit of pasta and took a bite. I looked up again and saw Malfoy give me a small nod. After that one bite, I took another and another, until I finished. I looked around the room, and did see that a few people were staring at me. I knew it; I knew that it wasn't paranoia. I couldn't take the stares anymore, so I quickly stood up and left, to find peace and calm in the library for the rest of the lunch period.

For what seemed like a year, lessons were finally over. No more pity comments and stares. I walked out of the classroom quickly my eyes glued to the floor. Quickly and unnoticeable, I made my way to the Room of Requirement. I paced three times up and down thinking '_I need a place where I and Malfoy can talk uninterrupted.'_ And then a door appeared. I opened it quickly and walked in looking around. I smiled; it was like a dream room. It was small yet quaint. It had periwinkle blue plush sofas surrounding a small coffee table. Lining the back of the room against the wall, were bookshelves. There were large windows on the sides, letting in sunlight. Artificial. Near the sofas there were a few potted plants. And to the side, was a huge fireplace with a fire already lit. This is exactly the room that I want in my house when I move out. My smile dropped and I had a feeling like I had just been hit by a tonne of bricks. Move out of what? My parents are dead, which means that the house would belong to me. I felt my eyes water, but they didn't shed. I kept blinking until they stopped; I had no more energy to cry. I walked over to the shelf and picked up the first book that I found. Pride and Prejudiced. My favourite book. I headed over to one of the sofa, resting my bag on the floor and settling into my book. I was deeply engrossed into my book I didn't hear the door open and somebody entering until they throw themselves onto the sofa next to me. I jumped and immediately rested my hand on my heart in an attempt to slow it down. Malfoy was sitting on the sofa, he hands resting on the neck of the chair, legs crossed and watching me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him as I closed the book.

"Trust you to think of a room like this Granger," he said, the smirk remaining on his face. I looked around once more before glaring at him.

"Well if you don't like it Malfoy, you know what you should have done?" I snapped at him. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. "Get here first," I answered opening my book again in an angry fashion. I heard Malfoy chuckle, but I refused to look up at him.

"Granger, I didn't meant to upset you there," he said, amusement still in his voice. I looked up and glared at him before returning to my story. "Look the room is lovely, and it's warm."

"It's warm? Is that all you have to say?" I asked him. Of all things to say, he came up with that.

"Well it is incredibly warmer than the astronomy tower," he pointed out. And it was a very valid point. Winter has arrived, and so has the cold weather. I decided that I should let him off.

"So why did you make me come here then Malfoy?" I asked him.

"I thought we could chat. I know you have had a hard week," he said quietly. I looked over at him, my eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Hard week? Hard week? It's been more than hard. Having people staring and watching your every move. All those pity comments and glances that people have been giving me. People stopping their conversations whenever I came close to them. This was more of an unbearable week." I finished practically shouting at him. Malfoy's face didn't change from the unreadable expression he always has.

"I know how it feels to have people staring at you Granger," he said softly.

"Really Malfoy?" I asked disbelieving.

"I'm the son of Death Eater. I'm a Death Eater myself for goodness sake. People used to look at me as if I was pure evil. The only people that accepted me were the Slytherin's they worshiped me like the Gryffindor's worshipped Pothead – sorry, Potter. So in a way, I do understand all the stares, that's why I went to the astronomy tower for some peace." He explained to me. Oh how could I have been stupid? He already told me this, but I'm too wrapped up in myself to pay attention to anything else. "Enough about me, I saw you ate something at lunch,"

"How could I not, with you watching me," I pointed out with a smile. Malfoy gave a small smile,

"You raise a valid point, but as Potter and Weaselette, haven't done anything to make sure that you were eating, I decided to take matters into my own hands. You need to eat, you are becoming a bit thin," Malfoy said bluntly.

"No I'm not." I cried out in shock. I'm not am I?

"Granger, your shirt is too big for you," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I don't think the shirt has grown," he ended, with a sarcastic comment. I looked down at my shirt, and maybe he was right. Maybe it is too big for me, but for him to notice and my friends not to is something that I don't want to think about so much. Ginny and Harry are trying to be there for me, and I appreciate that. Ron on the other hand, is so wrapped up with Lavender to pay attention. Maybe I could make do without them? What am I thinking, that's a silly idea. Of course I need my friends, they have been my best friends for eight years. Besides them, who else do I have? Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is a bit rubbish, and short, and i know it's no excuse but I did write it quickly just to have something for you to read. But tbh, this chapter is more of a filler chapter, leading up to a bit of drama. If all goes to plan, the next chapter shall be up later today, if not tomorrow. And I can guarantee it will be better and longer than this one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter…<strong>

**Please review :)**


	12. Maybe I'm Not The Only One

**Well here is another chapter, two updates on the same day. Thank you for sticking by me. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Maybe I'm not the only one.<p>

Days turned to weeks. Weeks into months, and suddenly before you knew it, December had arrived. Harry and Ginny have changed, and have tried to include me in as many of their plans as possible. Just so I won't feel left out, and I really appreciate that. Ron on the other hand, still hasn't said a word, or even given me a second glance. I'm not surprised, as Ron is really stubborn, but I do miss him sometimes. The biggest change this year has been my relationship with Malfoy. Most evenings we would sit in the ROR, and chat for hours about nothing, and dare I say it…even becoming friends. It was mid December and I was sitting in the ROR with Malfoy.

"Okay then Malfoy, what is the one thing that you wanted for Christmas, but you never got?" I asked him as I lounged on the sofa. Malfoy looked up from the book that he was reading.

"Well funny you should say that. I must have been seven years old, and there was something that every young child wants. I remember asking my father and his response was to laugh in my face, and say 'That's not what Malfoy's do.' It was nothing bad, all I wanted was a horse." He finished with a sad look in his eyes.

"A horse?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"Don't give me that look Granger. It was the one thing that I always wanted." He told me. I held my hands up in surrender. Who would have thought, that the one thing Malfoy always wanted was a horse.

"Granger," Malfoy called out, his voice sounding different. I studied him and realised that he was thinking deeply about something.

"Yes Malfoy?" I responded. Minutes passed before he even said anything, and I have to admit, I was getting impatient.

"What are we?" he asked. Whatever I was expecting him to ask, it was not that. I asked him what he me meant, so he continued, "I don't know how to explain it Granger. What are we to each other?" he elaborated. I thought about it for a split second and answered,

"Friends." Malfoy looked shocked, yet pleased at the answer. Suddenly he smiled, this bright dazzling smile. It's the first time I have seen him smile properly, not his usual smirk. This smile suits him so much better.

"I'm glad you said that," he said softly, and he turned back to his book, a hint of a soft smile remaining on his lips.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Time within the ROR, always passes so quickly. I was so far into my book, Malfoy calling out to me only sounded like a mere whisper. I turned to face him to see what was wrong.

"Granger, it's past midnight, we have lessons in the morning." He told me as he stood up and stretched. I sighed, not ready to leave just yet. But alas, I had to. I stood up; picked up my bag and we both made our way to the door. As we were leaving, Malfoy called me back. I turned to face him.

"Do you think, that now we are friends, we could start calling each other by our first names?" he asked. He raised a valid point, who calls their friends by their last names? I nodded in response to his question, and he smiled again at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looks completely different when he smiles; it softens his otherwise angular face. Moments passed and eventually we broke the contact.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Of course, we do have potions tomorrow," he joked. I shook my head.

"I know that. I mean are we going to meet here tomorrow?" I asked him. I watched as he face turned from easy to read, to unreadable. His barrier and masks reappeared. I cocked my head to the side in question.

"It's Thursday tomorrow. Mother sent me a letter this morning telling me that she's going to be in Hogsmeade tomorrow evening, and she wishes to speak to me." He told me. I opened my mouth to ask a question but the look he gave me silenced me. He obviously didn't want to elaborate, so I left it there.

"Okay, I'll see you in potions tomorrow," I said, and left.

Thursday passed quickly and before I knew it, it was the evening. I was sitting in the common room at the table trying to translate a passage for Ancient Runes, when someone sat opposite me. I glanced up and had to do a double take when saw who was sitting opposite me. None other than Ronald Weasley. I stared at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't, so instead I went back to my work. Minutes passed and he still didn't say anything. I hope he doesn't expect me to say something first, because I am not in the wrong in my opinion. When I had almost finished my work, he finally spoke up.

"Hermione," he started. As he didn't continue, I finished my last sentence and put down my quill and looked up at him. "Hermione," he said again.

"Yes Ronald?"

"I was thinkin…what I want to say is…Umm…I've realised that…" Ron spluttered. Good ol' Ronald, he was never good with words.

"Just spit it out Ron," I tried not to snap.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry." He finally spat out, his face slowly turning red. My eyes widened in shock. Out of all my years of knowing Ron, that has to be one of the only times that he has apologised. I never thought that I would see the day.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him. Ron took in a deep breath before he started talking.

"For being an idiot. For not appreciating you. For leaving and messing you guys around in the war. For making you feel alone, that was not my goal. You have been my best friend for eight years, and you have always stuck by me throughout everything, and forgiven me for all my stupid mistakes. And I've had time to think, and I have realised that I have been an awful friend to you, and abandoning you when you needed me most. Hermione, I have realised that I love you like a sister, and I miss you." He finished, breaking eye contact with me, his gazed appeared to be fixed on the table. What a speech by Ron.

"Wow Ron, fancy you apologising to me. What do you expect, for everything to go back to normal after everything we said?" I asked him keeping my eyes fixed on him.

"I know that that can't happen straight away. But I would like it to. You're my best friend, and I really want to be able to hang out with you again. And with Harry, the three of us together." He finished. I thought about it for a second and smiled. I stood up and held out my arms.

"Come here you big oaf," I laughed. He looked up and saw my standing with my arms out, and he all but jumped into the embrace. Maybe things could go back to some sort of normality.

"I am sorry Hermione. I am so sorry for everything," he whispered into my ear. I could feel the stingy sensation in my eyes. I kept blinking to try and stop the tears from falling. I've shed enough tears these past couple of months. Finally we broke apart and looked at each other. I gave Ron a small smile, and he gave one back. Maybe things will change.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

D.A.D.A was slightly pointless today. I never thought I would say that about a lesson, but all we did was go over the unforgivable curses. We slowly made our way down to potions, all five of us. That has to be the first time this year that it has happened. The five of us together, laughing and joking. Okay maybe the four of us were laughing, Lavender had an arm possessively through Ron's arm and was glaring daggers at me. Lavender and I can guarantee are never going to be friends. When we entered potions, we all sat in our seats and waited for the Professor Craft. Moments later he entered and told us to continue with our potions. As I went to get the ingredients, I couldn't help but wonder where on earth Malfoy…I mean Draco is. He wasn't at breakfast or in D.A.D.A. and I'm sure he never gets ill. Something must be wrong.

All through potions, my mind was preoccupied about what why Mal…Draco wasn't in. The day passed through by so slowly and finally lessons had ended. Instead of going to dinner, I told my friends that I had some 'things' to do. They gave me a weird look, but then they must have thought that I was going somewhere, most likely the library to do some work. They nodded and told me that they would see me in the common room later. I smiled and headed towards the stairs. Where would he be? Either the room or requirement or…The Astronomy Tower! I ran non-stop up the stairs until I reached the tower. I quickly glanced around until I saw a head of white blonde hair curled up in a ball in the corner. I slowly walked over to him and rested my bag on the floor.

"Malfoy? Draco, are you okay?" I asked him as I knelt down next to him.

"Go away." He mumbled into his arms. I didn't take offence to it, and tried again.

"Draco, I'm not going anywhere," I said adamantly.

"Please," he begged, his voice catching. He was crying. He never cries.

"Draco?" I said again and tried to lift his face up. He followed the motion and eventually I turned his face to look at me. "Tell me," I whispered, looking into the watery grey eyes.

"Mother told me that the other night," he took in a deep breath. "Father escaped out of Azkaban. And knowing him, he wants revenge." He told me, his eyes full of fear. I gasped in shock, because logically, a man like Lucius Malfoy would go after the people who left him. He wouldn't go after the ministry, but his family. They got out of Azkaban for helping the good side, while he got sentenced. So as of now, I think Malfoy's life is in danger. As of now, his life is targeted. I did the only thing I could think of, and pulled him into a fierce hug, as if I could protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Ron apologized. But how long will this newly rekindled friendship last? Lucius is out of prison; nothing good can come out of that surely. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I shall try to update a bit more regularly, as I have indeed started the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Please hit that little blue button, and send a review ;) **


	13. When You Are Afraid

**Well, these are turning into some regular updates, I am rather proud of myself :P **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter Chapter 14 should be up in a few days.**

**Sarahkay502: Hey hey heyy, I'm trying to update quicker, so hopefully you don't have to wait for to long (: a huge moving forward scene should be arriving soon, don't know when yet, but really soon, hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**KeepMovingForward: I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I promise I'll update quicker. Chapter 14 is already in progress and almost finished so you wont have to wait for to long :P I know Ron can be a bit of an idiot, but that Ron's for you I don't think he is going to be changing any day soon. Or maybe he will, haven't decided yet :P and you are totally on the same wavelength, nothing good can happen with Lucius out of prison. What's going to happen? All shall be revealed in a few chapters x**

**Shimmerpelt: Awhh, I'm glad you think I am a good writer and that my story is worth reading. It means a lot. And here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy x**

**Kayleigh: I'm glad you like my story here's another chapter up, hope you like it **

Chapter Thirteen: When you are afraid…

_Previously:_

_As of now, his life is targeted. I did the only thing I could think of, and pulled him into a fierce hug, as if I could protect him._

When Malfoy eventually stopped crying, I pulled away from him but kept my hands on his shoulders. Malfoy wiped his eyes and gazed into mine. We sat there in silence for a while, none of us breaking the silence.

"I'm so scared," Malfoy I mean Draco whispered so quietly, I had to strain to hear him. I felt my heartstrings pull. He's looks petrified. What kind of father can inflict this much fear into their child? It's sickening and cruel. "I'm scared for mother and myself. He is going to come after us. I know him." My breath hitched, we have both come to the same conclusion. It's a good thing that Ma-Draco, - his name is Draco – is at Hogwarts. It is the safest place for him to be at the moment. I voiced this to him, and he looked at me in disbelief.

"Anyone can get into Hogwarts. I proved that didn't I?" he said. A valid point.

"But the school has been rebuilt. The wards stronger, no one will be able to get in. Especially your father. No one would let him in, student or teacher," I said adamantly, trying to get through to him.

"You say that. But look at the Slytherin's. Even though Voldermort is gone, some of them still defend his views and believe that him and all the Death Eaters are right, and they have been falsely imprisoned or killed. Anyone of them, could let Father into the castle if they really wanted to," he argued. I let out a deep breath. He did have a point. Is nowhere safe? Voldermort the darkest of all wizards is dead, yet there is still no sight of living in harmony. "What do I do Hermione?" he asked softly, his voice catching as if he was trying not to cry. My heart was breaking for him. I could feel him shaking in fear, I pulled him back into a hug, his arms wrapping round my waist.

"I don't know what you can do. But I promise you this, I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered to him. I could feel Draco slump in relief, the Malfoy mask completely disintegrated.

"Who would have thought that I would be relying on you for help," he said, no malice in his voice.

"Times have changed. You helped me, saved me even. Now it's my turn to save you." I told him, because it's the truth. I will do everything to keep him safe.

"Thank you," he whispered. We sat there in silence, our arms around each other. Keeping each other safe. Eventually we broke apart. Malfoy whipped his eyes and gave me a small genuine smile, studying me.

"You're amazing, you know that," he said eventually. I wasn't expecting that.

"I know," I said, joking obviously. I just wanted to lighten up the mood, and it worked because Malfoy burst out laughing.

"Hey, that's something I usually would say," he eventually managed to get out when he finally calmed down. "You're meant to blush and burst out into giggles," he finished. I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked him a tad heatedly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. That's usually what happens whenever you compliment a woman," he tried to justify.

"A compliment from Draco Malfoy? This is all to much," I said fanning my face as if I was blushing. Basically becoming one of those stereotypical girls. "That's so unlike me to blush." I finished a bit more seriously.

"Yeah, I have noticed that. You're different." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, was it a good thing or a bad thing?

Malfoy thought for a moment before he tried to word his thoughts, "What I mean is, your down to earth. Your not one of those bimbo's like Pansy and what's that girls name Rosemary Brown? Something like that –,"

"Lavender," I cut in.

Draco snapped his fingers, "That's her name. She's an actual idiot. You're clever Hermione. And you dress sensibly."

"What? As in I look warm? (1)" I laughed.

"Yes that you don't dress like a slut to impress people. Its…comforting being around someone who is being themselves and not trying to be somebody they are not. Do you know what I mean?" He asked. I nodded slowly, understanding completely. We sat in silence again, looking out at the pitch-black sky littered with stars. It was so pretty. I remember a couple of months ago, looking up at the sky and was about to jump from this very tower. I have come along way since then. I'm eating normally again, which is a main thing. I felt a lone tear trickle slowly down my cheek.

"You okay?" Draco asked, obviously noticing this tear. I nodded, but obviously he didn't believe me. "Thinking about your parents?" he asked. It was if he was reading my mind. I nodded again. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave it a quick comforting squeeze. I have noticed how comfortable we have become around it each other. It's nice. We sat there for a few more moments, eventually deciding that we should head back to our common rooms. We both stood up, I shouldered my bag and we made our way towards the stairs. Just as I was about to head down them, Draco grabbed onto my free arm and turned me to face him.

"Thank you for today. I kind of needed to get everything off my chest. Like the emotion. And thank you for giving me a bit of a laugh. I needed that as well," he finished, his eyes dancing around everywhere instead of focusing on me. It was as if he was embarrassed. He didn't need to embarrassed around me, I was not going to judge him. I didn't tell him that though, he would be able to work it out by himself…eventually. Instead I smiled and told him no worries and started to make my way down the stairs. When I got halfway down, I realized that there was something I wanted to tell him, so I ran back up.

"Draco, if you ever need to talk or anything, no matter what time just send me an owl. We could either meet in The Room of Requirement, or just chat via owl. Just remember I am here for you." I finished in a rush. Malfoy chuckled, gave his thanks and I made my way to the common room.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

My return to the common room was nothing short of eventful. As soon as I walked in, Ron, Harry and Ginny pounced on me.

"Where were you?" They all asked completely in sync.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We went to meet you in the library, and you weren't there," Harry explained. I took a deep breath and let off a small smile.

"I decided against the library and went for a long walk outside. I need to clear my head," I lied. They all smiled at me, seeming to believe me.

"Anyway guys, I think I am going to go to bed." I told them, making my way to my dorm. I heard the boys say goodnight, but Ginny said she would come with me. This can't be good. I kept my head forwards but I could feel Ginny's gaze on me. I walked into my dorm; hoping one of the girls would be in there. But what do you know? It wasn't my lucky day the dorm was completely vacant. I walked to my bed and sat down, and I heard the door close.

"Okay, truthfully where were you?" Ginny asked, not beating around the bush. I turned to look up at her, and I saw she had her arms folded waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean? I went for a walk," I said not meeting her eyes.

"Hermione, you are terrible liar. It's only because Harry and Ron can be a bit slow, is the reason why they thought you were telling the truth," she said with a hint of a smile. I sometimes forget how intuitive Ginny can be. Nothing can get past her. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes narrowed and her mouth fell open. "Are you seeing someone?" She asked. The only response that came naturally to that question was to laugh. I fell backwards on my bed, and couldn't stop laughing. My stomach muscles hurting. Eventually I managed to calm down and look at Ginny again. She didn't look amused at all

"Okay, maybe not seeing someone, but a guy must be involved." She suspected.

"No Gin," I said again.

"You're lying again. Come who is it?" She asked. I stood up and slowly guided her towards the door.

"Goodnight Ginny," I said to her as I opened the door, but Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"Who is it? You can tell me." She pleaded.

"Goodnight Ginny," I repeated.

"I will work out who it is eventually. I won't tell the boys." She begged. I thought about it for a moment.

"I'll tell you someday, but right now it's time for sleep." I told her. She finally agreed, obviously holding me to my word. She studied me for a few more moments, then made her way to her dorm. Oh what am I going to do? What if Ginny disapproves of my friendship with Draco. The feud between the Malfoy's and the Wealsey's has been around for years. The Malfoy's could never understand how they could be blood traitors. But in a way aren't the Malfoy's blood traitors as well now? Narcissa and Draco, both went against Voldermort's wishes, and helped us…saved us in the final battle. That must mean something. I know Ginny would understand, Harry would take a while to get used to…but Ron, Ron would hate me. I know it. He must defiantly not find out.

**That was indeed a line by Richard Ayoade when he appeared in The Big Fat Quiz of the Year 2010. Those who haven't seen this show, check it out on youtube, it is rather funny :p **

**And here we have it, another chapter. I know that this chapter was slow moving, but the pace will pick up again within the next few chapters, so stay tuned. **

**Please review **


	14. When Things Progress

**Well I haven't put an disclaimers on for a while, so just encase you have forgotten, I sadly do not own Harry Potter. Gutted.**

**I have no decided to personally reply to everyone's review so check you pm's **

Chapter 14: When things progress

Ever since the incident on Friday, Draco and I have become closer. He no longer keeps up his Malfoy/Slytherin appearance, but becomes simply Draco. It's rather nice to see. It was Sunday, and I found myself in the Room of Requirement with Draco. We were sitting on the sofa, Draco resting against my bent legs reading a book. I also was reading, Wuthering Heights. Earlier I had managed to convince Draco into reading Pride and Prejudice, and he seemed to be enjoying it. I was half way into my book, when I heard Draco closing his book, and sitting up. I glanced up ay him, and went to face my book again but Draco spoke.

"Hermione, as much as we both like reading. I for one can't do it all day. So I'm demanding you to put your book down." He told me. I glared at him.

"You demand me?" I challenged. My voice remaining calm. The glare or the voice didn't seem to deter Draco. I went to turn to book when I heard,

"Accio book," Draco summoned my book to his hands. I sent another glare in his direction, but then decided to let him keep it.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I asked him. Seeing as he wanted to stop reading, he best have a good suggestion.

"How about a game?" he suggested. Oh brilliant, I have the perfect game.

"We can play 21 questions," I said sitting up and crossing my legs on the sofa a smile across my face.

"What's that?" Draco asked warily.

"It's a muggle game. We basically ask each other questions, and you have to tell the truth. It's one of those games to help people get to know each other." I explained.

"Okay, why not." He agreed.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" I asked going straight to the point. I heard Draco groan.

"Getting turned into a Ferret." He answered bluntly, not looking amused in the slightest. I couldn't help but start laughing, as dangerous as it was, it was also very amusing. "It's not funny. It was positively traumatising and also humiliating." Draco pouted.

"Stop pouting, it's not attractive." I stated, after I had finished laughing.

"Okay, what's the most embarrassing thing to happen to you?" he counted. The smile dropped off my face. Oh he is going to take the micky out of me forever.

"Umm…it was second year, and it was the whole incident with the Chamber of Secrets opening, and Harry, Ron and I suspected you as the heir of Slytherin. So we thought we should get the answers for ourselves. We made a polujuice potion, and Harry and Ron got the hairs from Crabbe and Goyle, and I assumed I got the hair of Millicent Bulstrode. What I didn't know was that Bulstrode had a cat, and what I had picked up was cat hair. So in another words, I took a polyjuice potion and changed myself into a cat. And what was worse is that animal transformations aren't meant to work, and you don't change back after an hour. I was stuck in the hospital wing for a few days. It was terrible, you best not repeat this to anyone, or I will hurt you," I threatened. Not many people know of this incident. I saw Draco struggling not to laugh, and he managed to compose himself.

"You changed yourself into a cat?" he checked. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground. The something obviously clicked within Draco's mind, "Wait. Do you mean to say that Potter and Weaslebee managed to infiltrate the Slytherin common room, when they were in second year?" Draco checked. I nodded nonchalantly. The antics we have got up to, that was nothing really. "I think I remember that, Crabbe and Goyle were acting funny that day…well funnier than usual. It was strange. How on earth did you get away with it?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't know. We got away with a lot of things," I shrugged.

"Like what?" he pondered.

"Well, first year we snuck down to Hagrid's most nights. We also went through the trap door on the Third Floor Corridor, and stopped Voldermort. Second year, I stole ingredients from Snape's private store cupboard, and created the polyjuice potion. Third year, Harry attacked Snape, we helped Sirius Black to escape. Fourth year, was relatively quiet. All I did was lock Rita Skeeter in a jar. Fifth year, we escaped from school and went to the Ministry; we also created an illicit group called Dumbledore's Army. Sixth year, nothing really happened. And seventh year, well we weren't there." I gave him a brief overview of my school years. Draco looked at me in shock.

"Wasn't Sirius Black a murder?" Draco asked confused. I shook my head.

"He was framed for the murder of Harry's parents. When really it was there best friend Peter Pettigrew who killed them. Sirius, was an innocent caring man, and he was Harry's godfather." I explained to him. He nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Snape was my godfather. And everyone believed him to be a traitor and evil. He wasn't. He was a kind man," Draco said sadly. I smiled softly.

"I think everyone started to realise at the end of the final battle. I remember Harry saying that Snape was Dumbledore's man through and through. Did you know that Snape was in love with Harry's mum, and that when Voldermort killed Lily, Snape became a spy for Dumbledore," I asked him. Draco looked up at me in shock.

"Uncle Severus, was in love with Potter's mum?" he asked in awe. I nodded.

"Since they first met before they Hogwarts." I smiled.

"How do you know this? Uncle Severus never told me," he queried.

"His memories. Before he died, he gave them to Harry because he knew it held the key information to help defeat Voldermort. It's like, Snape never killed Dumbledore out of spite, but because Dumbledore asked him to. The ring Dumbledore was wearing all through 6th year was cursed and was slowly killing him. So in order to die in his own terms, he asked Snape to help him." I explained to him. Draco gave a small smile, obviously thinking about Snape. I reached over and squeezed Draco's hand. Draco's demeanour changed as soon as I made contact. His normally perfect hair was tussled as his head shot up to look at me. Grey eyes locked onto my boring brown ones. Draco's gaze felt as if it was piercing into my soul. For some reason unknown I couldn't seem to break off from his gaze. Without even realising, Draco had moved closer along the sofa until he was sitting right beside me, his eyes not moving from mine. Slowly his hand moved to cup my face and he lent forward until our foreheads were almost touching. We sat there for I don't know how long not moving. I don't know what's going to happen next, but I guess its about living in the hear and now. Finally we separated, Draco removed his hand from my face and I let go of his hand.

"Sorry," Draco whispered. I shook my head.

"Don't be," I said softly, still watching him. How has it taken me this long to realise how stunning Draco is. His pale complexion, his light blonde hair, his grey eyes, his angular face and full lips all fit perfectly together. What am I thinking? This is Draco Malfoy. But Draco has changed for the better. Oh what do I do? Maybe I need to talk to Ginny.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Draco and I stayed in the Room of Requirement for another hour or so, and when it reached nine o'clock we decided it was time we head off to our respective common rooms. When I reached mine, I saw Ginny and Harry cuddling on the sofa. Usually, I would have left them to it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I ran over to them and grabbed Ginny's wrist.

"Sorry Harry but I need to borrow Ginny for like an hour," I told him.

"'Mione I'm kind of busy -," she started to say, but she noticed my eyes narrowing at her. That was my pathetic attempt of talking to her telepathically. Obviously, it worked because I watched Ginny's eyes widen in understanding, "Actually, I'm sorry Harry, but I'll be back in half an hour." Ginny said as she jumped up from her seat and followed me out of the common room. As I didn't want to be interrupted, I dragged her to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, Ginny rounded on me.

"Who is it?" she asked dragging me over to the sofa and sitting me down. I opened my mouth and closed it, not being able to say whom. "Okay, are they in your year?" I nodded. "Do I know them?" Another nod. Ginny thought for a moment, "They're not in Gryffindor are they?" she questioned. I shook my head in response. Ginny gave me a strange look as if she may have solved the mystery. "Is it…" she started, and for some reason I didn't want her to finish that sentence. I didn't want her to judge me or disapprove. "It's not Draco Malfoy is it?" she asked. I didn't answer, all I could do was avoid eye contact with her. I must of looked so guilty because all I heard Ginny say;

"Oh Hermione."

Was that a good oh Hermione or a bad oh Hermione?

**Was that a moment between Hermione and Draco? I think sooooo….**

**And Ginny knows, will she approve or disapprove? What will she say? Find out next chapter. Chapter 15 has already been started, so hopefully I shall be able to get it up by the end of this week or earlier **

**Hope you enjoy…**

**Don't be afraid to press that little button at the bottom with the word Review, no pressure.**


	15. The Next Step

**I feel so ashamed, I was meant to post this up like 2 weeks ago, but everything started going pear shape. Exams are coming up soon, I was given essay after essay. My deadline for one of my projects for school got moved forward, so I have been working my butt off to make sure it will be finished in time. And it didn't give me much time to complete this chapter. But alas, it is finished now. Better late than never. And as an apology, this chapter is indeed longer than some of the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review ;) **

Chapter 15: The Next Step

"Oh Hermione," Ginny repeated, a big smile appearing on her face. I guess it was a good Hermione. "Hermione! How long has this been going on?" She asked. Wait a second,

"What?" I asked completely and utterly confused.

"How long have you been going out with him?" she asked. I shook my head.

"We aren't going out," I stated. I saw Ginny's smile falter slightly.

"But you have been meeting up with him secretly, because this…whatever you call it, can't have happened suddenly." She pointed out. Sometimes Ginny is too observant.

"Well, yes. My feelings for him didn't change over night." I said obviously. Then a light must have clicked in Ginny's mind.

"Is that where you keep disappearing off to most evenings? And that time when you told us you were going to the library, but when we went to find you, you weren't there. You were with him, weren't you?" She asked me. I nodded, guiltily. "Oh Hermione, didn't know you had it in you to lie. You've changed." She said with a hint of a smile.

"We've all changed," I muttered.

"So when did you first start talking properly?" she asked.

"The day my parents died," I answered quietly keeping my eyes fixed on the floor. Ginny gave me a weird look, she obviously connected the dots, and realised that Malfoy knew of their death before herself, Harry and Ron. "I didn't mean to tell him, he…" I then started to contemplate telling Ginny the truth about how we started talking, but for some unknown reason there was a voice in my head telling me not to. "He found me when I was crying, and he asked me what was wrong. I told him, and blamed him for doing all of this. Then he told me things…the truth of what really happened. He apologized to me for everything. I believed him, and since then we have met most nights around the castle just to chat. He helped me a lot, especially when we weren't talking." I finished. Ginny grabbed onto my hand.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for abandoning you. You are my best friend, you would do anything for me, but I was not there for you. I was selfish and I'm sorry," Ginny said sincerely. I smiled at her.

"All is forgiven Ginny," I laughed. She smiled back in relief. We sat in silence for a few moments,

"Okay, here's the serious question. What is Malfoy really like?" she asked obviously looking for some gossip.

"He's vain, egotistical, arrogant, cocky…yet when I'm around him he loses the Slytherin façade, he's caring, he listens to me, we have a laugh and the main thing is he doesn't act like he's better than me. He treats me like his equal." Ginny gave me a soft smile.

"You love him don't you?" she questioned. I let out a bark of laughter.

"No, Ginny don't be stupid," I looked at her and saw she was giving me a weird look, "Truthfully, I don't know. I genuinely don't know."

"Well I guess you will work it out in time. I can't believe you kept this completely secret." She said as she gave a slight nudge on my arm. I can be sneaky if I have to, I do hang around with her, Harry and Ron. All we ever did at school is sneak around, why should things change now?

HGDMHGDMGDMHGDM

Ginny and I returned back to the common room after our little chat and saw Ron and Harry sitting on the sofa by the fire. We walked over to them, and Ginny sat on Harry's lap leaving a space for me to sit down.

"You to finished your conversation then?" Harry queried giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. Ginny nodded with a little smile on her face.

"What were you talking about?" asked Ron, always being nosey.

"Girl stuff," I answered shortly, not wanting him to investigate anymore into the subject. And it seemed to shut Ron up. We sat on the sofa for a few hours joking and laughing about the good old days, when a first year came up to us. I looked up at him, and noticed that his eyes were darting around.

"Um..Hermione, this…um…this came for you….by…um owl," he spluttered, quickly handing me the letter and running off. A look of awe in his eyes. Ron sniggered as the child walked away and I slapped him on the arm. I looked at my name and recognised the handwriting. I quietly stood up and walked over to the window, and opened up the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Even though we spoke tonight, there is something I want to ask you. It's Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. Yes there is before you start to disagree. So what I want to ask is, for you to accompany me. I know that you do not have an owl of your own, so if you let me know tomorrow before school leaves, would be much appreciated._

_See you tomorrow, maybe_

_DM_

I folded up the letter and stuffed it into my pocket and walked back to the sofa.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry," I told him with a smile. I glanced over at Ginny and she gave me a knowing smile. I broke eye contact with her and gazed into the fire. What am I getting myself into?

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

It was Saturday morning and I was getting dressed. I looked outside and saw that snow flakes had started to fall. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a jumper and grabbed a hat and a pair of gloves. I made my way into the common room and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender waiting.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Lavender asked with a sneer.

"I thought I would do some cleaning. I'm going into Hogsmeade, you stupid girl." I responded as I made my way to the entrance with my friends just behind me.

"Well encase you didn't know. We are going on a double date." Lavender pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that," I said with lack of emotion as we made our way down the stairs. When we reached the Great Hall, I quickly glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting beside Zabini and Parkinson. As I was finding a seat at the Gryffindor, Draco looked at me. As we locked eyes, I gave him a small nod and sat down at my table. He gave me a small smile in understanding. I then focused my attention back to my friends as I grabbed a slice of toast.

"So what have you got planned for today then 'Mione?" harry asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"May hang out in the library. I might quickly run into Hogsmeade to look in the bookstore. Haven't decided yet." I said nonchalantly.

"Well you can come with us into Hogsmeade if you like," Ginny suggested. I gave her a soft smile,

"It's okay, I just want some alone time." I lied. She gave me a knowing smile and went back to her breakfast.

As we were walking out of the Great Hall, I felt someone barge into me, and a hand by my pocket. I looked over and saw Draco walking very pointedly in the direction of the Dungeons. I searched my pockets and felt a slip of parchment that wasn't there before. I pulled it out, and quickly read it;

_Meet me at the end of the village by the Shrieking Shack. One hour._

No signature, but I knew who it was. I ran over to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender.

"Hey guys, is it alright if I walk into Hogsmeade with you?"

"Well actually –." Lavender started. Ginny gave her one glare and she stopped her sentence.

"Of course," Ron and Harry said together with a smile. I smiled back at them. As soon as we walked outside, the sheer cold hit me in the face. Momentarily paralysing me in shock. The ground already had a thin layer of snow; it was an honestly beautiful sight. The courtyard fountain was covered in snow, the water frozen. The castle looks stunning, its something out a Disney film. Like beauty and the beast. As we started to make our way towards the castle gate and stood in between Harry and Ron and wrapped my arms around their shoulder.

"I've missed you guys," I told them as we made our way through the snow.

"We have missed you to 'Mione," Harry smiled.

"And I'm sorry again for being such a jerk. I'll try not to let it happen again," Ron muttered guiltily. I told Ron it was fine. The walk to Hogsmeade went quickly, and when we arrived, Lavender didn't waste anytime grabbing Ron by the arm dragging him away. Ron tried to keep his footing and turned to wave at me. I waved back with a small smile on my face, but knowing that it hadn't reached my eyes. Is Lavender always going to come between our friendship? I won't be surprised if Lavender starts to push me out again, and I've only just managed to get my friends back.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked as I had suddenly stopped walking. I looked up at him and Ginny who looked worry. I nodded with a fake smile.

"Forget about Lavender," Ginny told me giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Anyway, you to best get going. You don't want to keep Lavender waiting." I said sarcastically. They laughed, and told me they would see me back at the castle later. I headed over to the bookstore and checked the clock. I reckon I have another twenty minutes until I can meet up with Draco. I decided to not risk it, and decided to make our way slowly to our meeting point. When I reached there, I saw Draco already standing near the fence of the Shrieking Shack. I walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Hey," I said to him.

"I knew you would come," he said smugly giving me a sideward glance.

"Well, you must have been sure of yourself," I laughed. He turned to face me.

"I am Draco Malfoy," he responded.

"Okay, lets tone down the cockiness," I told him as I bent down to 'tie up my laces'. Really I was creating a small snowball.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied innocently as I stood up. Draco looked at me suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. As he was turning his head to look at the shack, I threw my snowball at his face. I watched as Draco's face changed into a look of shock as he turned to face me. The sight of Draco's usually immaculate hair covered in snow, his usually impeccable composure ruined and the look on his face was enough to make me burst into peals of laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Draco asked seriously as he bent down. "This means war Granger."

"You wish Malfoy," I laughed as I turned to run and take cover. As soon as I cowered behind a boulder, I saw a snowball fly over my head barely missing me. I couldn't stop giggling as I made another snowball. I listened carefully and couldn't hear Draco anywhere. I slowly stood up and came face to face with Draco standing, armed with a snowball. I didn't have time to duct until my face came into contact with the icy cold substance. We continued on like this until we were both soaked. We made our way to a tree and sat down underneath it. I cast a few drying, and warming spells so we wouldn't get cold.

"Nicely done," Draco complimented.

"Always the tone of surprise. They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing," I said trying to mimic Draco's cocky manor.

"Cockiness does not suit you Hermione." Draco laughed at my failed attempt to mimic him. I made a snort of disapproval. "Don't worry Hermione," Draco said wrapping an arm around my shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "It takes a while to get to my level."

"I don't know if I want to. I'm fine being just me." Draco looked at me intently.

"And I like you just how you are. Especially when you smile. Don't change yourself for anyone," he said softly. And then it happened again, our eyes met. Brown meeting Grey, our eyes piercing into the other. I could feel Draco's gaze piercing into my soul as he slowly inched forward. We sat like that for a few moments our foreheads touching again. But this time Draco lent forward and kissed me. Not on the lips, not on the cheek but in between, and that part of flesh started to tingle. The way Draco jerked back was as if he didn't mean to do it.

"Sorry," he spluttered immediately covering his face in his hands.

"Don't be," I said quietly. Draco eventually moved his hands from his face, looking confused. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"It's just, I have never felt like this about someone before. Whatever this is, I don't know. I have never been allowed to show my emotions before, and I don't know what to make of it. What to do. I'm just so confused." He said quickly trying to get all the words out.

"And you don't think I'm confused? This time last year, you hated my guts and now…Now, you are so much more to me then a friend. You're like my hero, you saved me from jumping off of the tower. I mean, things like that can bring people together." I told him. Draco studied me.

"You are so much more to me then a friend as well. You keep me sane from everything that happens in the Slytherin dungeons. I don't know what I would do without you in my life this year. I like Hermione, I do. But I don't know what to do," he said still confused.

"How about we take things one step at a time, I mean there is no rush. That way it gives us to understand how we feel about each other?" I suggested, as I was just confused as he is. I don't understand how to read these unknown feelings. I have truly never felt like this about anyone before.

"I like that idea," he said with a smile pulling me into a hug. As we sat there in silence, I heard a twig snap. Immediately I was on alert my wand out. Draco was just as alert, if possible even more. "Maybe we should head back." He stated. All I could do was nod as I stood up.

**Unknown POV**

I remained in the shadows of the trees, as I watched the duo stood up, brushed the snow off and started to walk away. The Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess together in secret? Ah this is golden, I thought as a slow smirk appeared on my face. I headed over to the post office where I wrote a letter, signed it and handed it to the nearest owl. I watched it as it flew off into the sky. This is perfect. They will be proud of me.

**Ooh, Hermione revealed most to Ginny…Hermione and Draco? The next step in their relationship :p**

**And how can this unknown person be? Go on take a guess in your reviews. **

**2o points to whoever is closest **


	16. When Things go South

**As I promised another quick update. And as a bonus, this is a long chapter :) I have to say guys I predict around 10 more chapters to this story…but fear not, I do have an idea for a sequel so all is not finished yet.**

**I've replied to everyone's review personally so check your PM's, but a few I couldn't reply to, so here they are;**

**KeepMovingFoward: I'm glad you like it To be honest, I don't think many people like Lavender, but se does create great drama. And you're guess is Pansy, well read on to find out who it is **

**Emmitha: I like your guesses, but I'm not going to say who it was here, as it would ruin it for my readers. So keep reading to find out :P **

**When I'm writing I often have my music playing to help me. And this song helped to inspire this chapter.**

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_My Immortal by Evanescene_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: When Things go South.<p>

I was sitting in the common room reading a book after Hogsmeade, deeply engrossed. So much that I didn't notice someone standing in front of me.

"You stay away from Won-Won, he's mine." The voice said. I jumped in shock not expecting anyone to talk. I looked up and saw Lavender standing in front of me, glaring.

"Back from Hogsmeade?" I asked innocently only adding fuel to the fire. I watched as Lavender started to turn red.

"You stay away from my Won-Won," she whispered. I shook my head in disbelief.

"What on Earth are harping on about?" I asked her.

"I know there is something going on. I've seen the way you look at him," she told me, her face going if possible redder. Okay, now I am utterly confused.

"What?" I laughed.

"I know you have feelings for him," she cried.

"You have officially lost it. I think you need to be checked into St. Mungo's quick fast and in a hurry. Ron is my best friend and has been since 1st year." I told her through the laughter, wondering why I had to even bother explaining.

"You had your chance Granger. Stay away from him. I'm warning you." She whispered venomously. I laughed and she narrowed her eyes in response.

"Was that a threat then Brown?" I stood up until I was level with her, "Ron is nothing more than a brother to me. And remember this, I was friends with Ron long before he even knew you existed. You better watch it; you don't want to make enemies with the brightest witch of our age. Got it?" I asked her no longer playing games.

How dare she try to boss me around? She already ruined my life, by taking Ron from me; telling the school about my parents. This was the final straw, no more nice Hermione whenever she is concerned. All Lavender could do was nod. I gave her quick glance picked up my book and headed to my dormitory for some much wanted peace and quiet. A couple of hours later I finished my book, and made my way back into the common room. I did a quick scan around the room to find my friends, and what do you know, Lavender had cornered Ron, and was sitting on his lap on the arm chair. Lavender caught my eye and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic. That child needs to get over herself. I noticed Harry siting on the sofa with Seamus and Dean. Ginny was in the corner with some of her 7th year friends. I walked over to Harry and sat down on the floor by his feet.

"You okay Hermione?" the boys asked. I nodded.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you," Harry asked.

"I was in my dorm. Didn't Lavender say?" I asked curiously.

"Why would she have said anything?" Harry asked confused. I narrowed my eyes.

"I saw her earlier. We had a few…words," I told him.

"Oh. She said that she hadn't seen you since this morning. I think Ron needs to watch out with her," Harry muttered. I looked at him with a small smile.

"Don't you like her?" I asked. Harry shook his head immediately.

"I could never stand her, neither can Ginny," he answered laughing.

"I don't like her either," Seamus chimed.

"Neither do I. I thought you and Ron would have made a good couple. The amount of times he rambled on about how much he loves you," Dean added in. I sighed and shrugged, trying not to blush.

"Well, it's to late. People move on, it's the way of life." I said nonchalantly. Obviously the boys didn't agree with what I said.

"People don't move on that quickly Hermione." Seamus stated his Irish accent sounding particularly strong. He had a point, but truthfully I believe that I have moved on from Ron.

"Anyway, Seamus and I have work to do. See ya," Dean said as he stood up with Seamus not to far behind him. They gave us both a wave and left the Gryffindor Tower. I sat in silence for a moment before I heard Harry clear his throat.

"Throat bothering you?" I asked him, knowing that that was Harry's subtle attempt to get my attention. He gave me a look and raised his eyebrow. "Okay, what's up?" I asked him, not knowing what to expect.

"Ginny said some interesting things about you today," he stated. Okay, whatever I had been expecting, it wasn't that. I thought Ginny promised not to say anything. I didn't want it to seem like it bothered me, so I plastered on a fake smile and played ignorant.

"What did she say?" I asked him innocently.

"That apparently you have your eye on someone." He winked at me with a smile on his face. I sucked in a breath.

"Did she say who?" I asked casually. Harry shook his head, his smile not leaving his face.

"No. Which leads me to a few conclusions. That one, I know them Two, I might not like them. Or three, you are trying to keep them secret." He listed off. I can't deny that Harry can be rather clever. If only he knew that he guessed correct. I opened my mouth to say something but came up blank.

"Look Hermione you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you do, I wont judge you. Ever since you met this mystery guy, I have noticed that you are becoming you again. The Hermione that we all know and love. After your parents, I didn't know who you were anymore, you didn't talk. You didn't eat, all you did was lock yourself in your own mind…somewhere you couldn't reach." I looked at Harry in a new light; he did notice that I wasn't myself. But he didn't do anything about it.

"I know you are wondering, why I didn't do anything, but honestly I didn't know what to do. Honestly I don't know how you coped and cheered me up when I went into my depressive moods. Sometimes I think I failed you because I couldn't help you. But I did notice a change in you. It was that day a few weeks ago when you came with us to lunch, instead of heading to the library and you ate something. That's when I thought, 'you are on the mend'. Just know this, I love you so much Hermione. You and the Weasley's are like…no you are my family. You're _are_ my sister, and I will always stand by you. I won't leave you again," he finished.

My heart soared with pride and a new found respect for Harry. I didn't know that he felt that way. I gave him a small smile and stood up and gave him a huge hug. We sat there for a few moments,

"You don't realise what a relief it is to hear you say that. I love you Harry. You Ginny and Ron are my only family now. I want to tell you who it is, but I can't at the moment. I just can't." I whispered into his hear. Harry pulled back and kept his arms on my shoulder watching me.

"And that's fine. You tell me when you're ready," he smiled. I smiled back at him and pulled him into another hug. Thank you was all I could say to him.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDM

The rest of the weekend passed without drama. I confined myself to the library to finish my work for Ancient Runes and Arithmacy that is due in next week. The beginning half of the week was as usual. I ate, attended lessons. Potions is by far my favourite lesson at the moment. Draco and I always continue our daily chats while working on our potions. We have even continued to play 21questions. If we weren't playing it in Potions we played it in the ROR. I have learnt a lot about Draco from this. I know his fears, his aspirations, his dreams, and favourite childhood memories. And I even learnt that he was allergic to blueberries when I was eating a blueberry muffin. Through these past days, my feelings for Malfoy grew stronger and stronger. For all I know, it could be love, but I don't know that feels like. So I want to avoid saying anything, better to enjoy his company. We have become more intimate though, there are more hand touches, more hugs and kisses on the cheeks, but nothing more than that. But right now I don't want anything more, what is happening right now, is not going to fast and feels perfect. Sometimes when I'm with him, I voice my thoughts of what this year would have been like if we didn't talk. And Draco's reply is always 'a boring one' to which I always laugh. I thought back to what Harry said, and he was right, Draco has helped me a lot. He's helped me find who I am. And I feel like I belong in the wizarding world. That this is my true self. Hermione the Witch.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

It was Wednesday. Midweek, and so far this week has been going well. I made my way into the common room and saw Harry and Ron waiting for me.

"Where's Ginny and Lavender?" I queried looking at the both of them.

"We told them to head to breakfast, and we would meet them there. We decided to wait for you. I nodded and walked over to them and made our way out of the common room. As we were walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall, the boys wrapped their arms around me.

"Have you got any plans this weekend?" Ron asked as we continued our journey.

"No, why?" I answered looking between them as I slung my arms around their shoulders.

"How does a Harry-Ron-and-Hermione day out into Hogsmeade sound?" Harry asked smiling. I looked at both of them, and smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked them completely surprised yet elated.

"Yeah. We haven't spent that much time just the three of us in so long." Ron told me. If possible, my smile grew wider.

"What about Ginny and Lavender?" I asked my smile dimming.

"Ginny won't mind. It would give her time to hang around with Luna," harry answered.

"And Lav will just have to understand. Bro's before hoes…well you know what I mean," he finished going red in the face. I pulled them into a hug. My boys, got to love them. Eventually they told me to let go of them, but I didn't remove my arms from their shoulders. As we were reaching the bottom, I could hear familiar voices. And one of them was Draco's.

"How did you get in?" I heard Draco asked. I removed my arms from the boys my smile fading. Surely this can't be good.

"With a little help from your friend Pansy. She's been keeping an eye on you for me ever since I was sent to prison." A voice that I recognised said. As I reached the corner, I watched as Draco sent Parkinson a look of pure and uttered hatred. I looked over to the owner of the voice and saw that it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. It was a truly shocking sight to see. Azkaban has not done him justice. His usual long well kept hair was sticking up in all directions. He had signs of facial hair that has been brutally chopped off. But it was his eyes that I noticed. Those eyes were void of any emotion, dark and endless and get darting around not seeming to focus on anything. Paranoia. How could the teachers let him in? How did McGonagall let this happen, I wonder.

"It was foolish to come here Father. Everyone is looking for you." Draco said, his voice flat. Once again he was hiding his emotions, falling easily back into his Slytherin façade.

"I've heard some interesting things about you Draco," Lucius sneered. I watched as Draco kept his eyes steadily on his Father, not noticing the crowd that has slowly been forming around him.

"You should go," Draco said.

"Do you want to know what they are Draco?" he continued as if he hadn't heard a word of what his father said.

"How did he get into the castle?" Harry whispered in my ear. I quickly shushed him trying to hear the rest of the conversation. It took all my will power to stop myself from running and protecting Draco from his father. And then it hit me. A wave of emotion. I now realised how deeply I care for Draco. If his Father or anyone was to hurt him, I know I would not be able to stand and watch. Without realising my breath had started to quicken and I took a couple of more steps down the stairs.

"You see Draco. As I said, Pansy has been keeping an eye on you and she has brought to my attention the unusual company you have been keeping." He began.

"Oh no," I whispered my breath increasing. "Not now." Draco on the other hand has yet to move a muscle. He stood where he was, his face a complete mask as he watched his father.

"Apparently you have taken to hanging around with a certain Miss Granger." He finished. I heard a collective gasp from everyone around me. I didn't move a muscle so that way no one would pay me any attention. But all eyes were still on Draco.

"Father…" he started.

"What did I tell you Draco? People like her are beneath us. I thought I raised you better than that. You are a Pureblood. Can you imagine my shock when I heard this?" he shouted. I flinched but Draco didn't move a muscle.

"Look father," Draco started but once again Lucius interrupted.

"What are you going to tell me Draco, that you care for her?" he laughed, a pure manic laugh. I watched Draco smirk the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Care for her? Why would I care from anyone as useless, pathetic and worthless as a mudblood?" he sneered, his voice cold. I felt all the breath escaping from me. How could…how could he say something like that after everything.

"Pathetic? Worthless?" I whispered, but yet my voice travelled around the hall of the Entrance Hall. Draco and Lucius head whipped around to where I was standing on the stairs. It felt as if my heart was being shattered into a million pieces. I could feel my eyes starting to well up, and I thought my days of crying were over.

"Hermione…" Draco said softly sounding how he usually sounds to me. But I don't know what to believe right now. Has the person I got to know been a lie?

"Oh, come to see the show?" Lucius asked taunting me with a smile. I looked at him with pure hatred, that man has ruined everything. I saw Draco slowly shake his head at me, a soft look on his face. His mask broken. But how can I trust him? Right now I couldn't look at him, so I turned away only to see my two best friends studying me. What do I say to them?

"Hermione…Don't come near me, or I will do something I won't regret," I heard Draco shout.

"No need for that. Besides, how could you?" he said smugly. I turned around and saw that Lucius was…flickering. How is that possible? Unless…

"You see, Pansy helped me with another thing. While in Prison you tend to hear certain information, like apparently wizards and witches can be in two places at once. Well not technically, but you can be in one place and your…essence as it where, in another. Call it astral projection. I got Pansy to research it for me, and she found all the information and I practised. Honestly you don't believe I would be foolish enough to come here in person. In the morning no less?" Lucius Malfoy manic laugh echoed around the silence in the hall.

My eyes widened in shock. I've read about this years ago, but there are only a few wizards out there that are able to do it. So that's how the teachers allowed this…it was because they didn't know. Technically he isn't here. I watched as Draco slowly tried to touch his father but his hand went through him. Draco pulled his hand back in shock not knowing what to do.

"Remember I will always have eyes watching you for me Draco." Lucius said, then turned and spoke directly to me.

"And you Miss Granger, I shall be seeing very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>20 points to <strong>**Smileyface Devil, katertot84, ekatia217 and KeepMovingFoward for guessing that the Mystery person was indeed Miss Pansy Parkinson. I know some of you don't like her, but I do believe that this chapter was indeed one of her last appearances. For those who thought it was Lavender, that was a very good guess :P **

**What a touching moment between Harry and Hermione. The power of friendship. **

**So what did you guys think of this? Has Draco come down with a ginormous case of Foot-in-mouth? Relationships aren't meant to be smooth sailing, there's always going to be a few bumps along the way. But things will always get better, there is still hope for the two of them yet. As I said I have a sequel in mind. And as for Lucius? What in heavens did he mean with that last sentence…Go on take a guess, I dare you.**

**So review, with your thoughts and feelings and any guesses. I will like to hear them **

**Sammie **


	17. When Things Go Bad

**Well here is another update for you, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy it. Before you begin reading, I would just like to say, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, added my story to your alerts/favourites, and adding me to your favourite author/alerts, it means so much. Enjoy **

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_- Hate Me by Blue October _

Chapter 17: When Things Turn Bad

He will see me very soon? What does he mean by that? I couldn't take being in the hall with everyone's stares, so I pushed past Harry and Ron and ran the entire way to the Gryffindor tower. I ran into my room, jumped on the bed, closed the curtain and cast every silencing spell on the outside. How could this happen? This year was going so well at the beginning, and now everything is falling apart. Why did I let him save me? Why did I talk to him? Why did I become friends with him? Why…why did I fall in love with him? What is wrong with me? I am meant to be the smart and sensible one, and yet I couldn't answer anyone of my own questions_. And you Miss Granger, I shall be seeing very soon. Why would I care from anyone as useless, pathetic and worthless as a mudblood? And you Miss Granger, I shall be seeing very soon. Why would I care from anyone as useless, pathetic and worthless as a mudblood? And you Miss Granger, I shall be seeing very soon._ There voices kept running round and around in my head. I cover my ears with my hand trying to block the sounds out, but it doesn't work. The only other thing that came to my mind is to cry. I curled into myself and kept crying until I closed my eyes and the world disappeared.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

I eventually woke up and sat up in my bed. Then a sudden realisation hit…I just missed a whole day of school, how could I do that? I opened my curtains, checked my clock and saw that it was dinnertime. I rushed towards the door and then stopped. I can't go to dinner. Everyone will look at me as if I am a freak. I couldn't handle that. I grabbed a book from my trunk without paying attention to what was and made my way to the common room. As I walked into the common room, I saw that it was empty except for three people standing in front of me. As soon as my eyes landed on them, I burst into tears, covering my eyes with my hands. I heard footsteps come closer and arms wrap around me. Ginny. I could hear her muttering warm words of comfort to try and calm down. As much as I love her, and was content with her helping me, I want my two best friends to come closer. I looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw my two best friends with unreadable expressions on the face.

"So, are you going to leave me again?" I asked quietly, my voice travelling across the room. They directed their eyes from me to the floor. My already broken heart felt as if it was breaking again. "You said you wouldn't judge me Harry," I screamed letting go of Ginny and storming over to them. Harry's head shot up to look at me. He shook his head slowly. Here's me thinking that what he said the other day was the truth.

"Hermione, I meant what I said the other day. It was just a shock." He replied walking closer to me. Involuntarily I stepped back. I heard Harry gasp at this action.

"Hermione. I know that is no excuse. Please don't run away from me. We are here for you. You're hurting and I can see that. We only want to help you." He finished and took another step forwards. This time I didn't move. Harry wrapped his arm around me.

"Harry's right Hermione. We will be here for you," Ron added stepping forward and joining in with the hug. My boys. They haven't abandoned me, and they listened to me crying. Eventually we made our way to the sofa to sit.

"Malfoy Hermione?" Ron asked me confused. I glanced up at him.

"You don't know him like I do. Or how I thought I knew him," I added.

"You must have known him though. He changed you, but in a good way," Harry pointed out to us. I looked around and saw that Ginny was no longer in the room.

"She thought that we need some time to sort things out," Ron said obviously noticing me looking for her.

"Hermione, do you love him?" Harry randomly asked. My eyes shot up to him. Was it that obvious? All I could do was to start crying again. The boys wrapped me in their arms, trying to protect me from everything.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

**Draco POV**

Dinner, absolute nightmare. The Slytherin's won't stop harping on about the 'entertainment' this morning. This is not how I wanted things to go down. I was only trying to protect my relationship with Hermione, but all I ended up doing was hurting her. I didn't want to hurt her that was the last thing on my agenda. What's more, I didn't see her in any of our lessons, or lunch or now for that matter. What have I done? I was picking at my food when a forth year came up to me and made a pathetic comment about Hermione being a mud…muggleborn. I send the child a deathly glare that had him cowering away. I eventually stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall making my way to the Slytherin Common Room. I walked to the nearest seat, Slumped into it, while closing my eyes. My pathetic attempt to block out the world.

"Draco, are you alright?" a voice asked me. I opened my eyes and turned towards the voice and see Blaise and Pansy standing there. I nodded

"What are you brooding about?" Pansy laughed. I glanced at her and stood up to walk to my room. "Your not mad at me are you?" she asked. I turned to face her with a sneer.

"Pansy. I'm not mad," I started, and she smiles, "I am beyond mad. I am fuming. You humiliated me out there, what for? A silly infatuation with my father? You sicken me," I growled at her, and walk away.

"I did this for you," she calls out.

"No Pansy, you did it for yourself." I responded as I walk to my dorm. I stormed inside and kicked my bedpost and immediately regretted it. I grabbed onto my toe to help dull the throbbing agonising pain.

"Not one of your brighter ideas I have to admit Draco." Blaise sniggered.

"Shut up Blaise," I mutter as I sat on my bed. Blaise walked over and sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Is it true?" Blaise asked. I avoided looking at him. "I'll take that as a yes. What were you thinking Draco?" You see the thing about Blaise is he's not one to judge. He never was that typical Slytherin person, and remained neutral throughout the war. And I will always respect him for that. And I know, that Blaise will not judge me.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't plan it," I answered as I rested my head in my hands.

"How did it even happen?" he asked.

"Oh it's a long story. It happened when her parents died, and she tried to jump off the Astronomy Tower, but I managed to stop her. We argued, we cried, we talked and met up most nights…" I drifted off, not wanting to tell him anymore.

"And I'm guessing more things happened. Like a more emotional connection?" he pondered. I just looked at him, and I guess for him that more or less confirmed it for him. "You love her don't you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what love is," I muttered.

"Well, how do you feel when you are with her?"

"Like I can be myself. She won't judge me. She understands me. She knows when I'm upset and she helps to cheer me up. It made me happy, when she finally smiled and she had that twinkle in her eye. Those moments we had…" Then I stopped. I could go on forever about how she makes me happy to be myself, how much I enjoyed our almost kiss. There was definitely a connection between us… Blaise has a point. Maybe I do love her. What a strange thing, a Malfoy in love with someone. Surely that would probably be against some Malfoy code. My parent's didn't love each other. Their marriage was organised so they had to cope with each other, for the sake of honouring their family. I don't want to be like that. Unhappy for the rest of my life.

"Don't let her go Draco. If she makes you happy, go find her." Blaise prodded. Blaise had a point.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

The next couple of days were purely agonising. Hermione refused to look at me let alone talk to me. In potions, I thought she would talk to me, but she didn't utter a word. I tried my hardest to get her to say even a word, or to scream at me, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't even talk about potions to me. I have ruined everything. I just want the connection back; I want her to talk to me again. I miss our conversations. I miss her wit and sharp tongue and the way she was able to make me pour my secrets out to her. I feel privileged that she told me some of her thoughts and feelings that her best friends didn't know. Hermione has made changed me, and has made me a better man. I can be myself around her. She see's the real me. She's the only one who has seen the real me.

Today is Saturday and it has been half a week since I have spoken to Hermione. I miss her. If only she will understand, I did this to protect her. As I walked downstairs to the common room, I made a decision that I will get her to talk to me. It's Hogsmeade weekend, so maybe…hopefully I will see her then.

"Still moping over your mudblood Malfoy?" a voice called out across the room. I looked up with a sneer on my face. The Slytherin Mask.

"Now, now Nott. You better watch that mouth of yours. It could get you into trouble." I said.

"You're not the boss anymore Malfoy," Nott said to me walking over to me. Trying to be intimidating. He's as intimidating as a Hufflepuff.

"Who's going to take over? You? You Slytherin's are nothing without me," I boasted. I glanced around the room and saw that everyone was looking down at the ground.

"Coming from you the failed Death Eater," he sneered.

"Coming from you, the wannabe Death Eater. You cowered at the sight of The Dark Lord. You think you could have served him? Don't make me laugh. I never failed. My main task was to bring the Death Eaters into the castle. You think you would have the guts, or brains to do that? Don't make me laugh Nott. You are useless and pathetic. A flobberworm could be more intimidating then you," I laughed. Nott started to go red in humiliation. I sniggered. "Move out my way," I warned him as I knocked his shoulder while walking out of the common room. Blaise and Parkinson who were sitting on a chair stood up and followed me.

"Wow Draco, you sure showed him," Parkinson swooned as she linked onto my arm. I untangled my arm. "Your not still mad are you?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes I am. My father escaped from Azkaban and you knew and didn't tell me. The only reason I am dealing with you is because you cling to me like a Grindylow. You won't leave me alone," I answered as we made our way to the Entrance Hall. Once there I saw Potter, Brown the Weasley's standing there with their backs to me. They were looking waiting for something or someone. And there she was, Hermione walking downstairs. She was dressed prepared for the bitter coldness outside, wearing a hat that was pulled down so low that it covered her beautiful, sparkling brown eyes. That's what I love about her, she never dressed to impress anyone, and she dressed to be comfortable. And I admire her for that, for just being herself. Watching her, I noticed that she still looks sad, and still hurts knowing that I did that. I made my way briskly out of the castle, so she wouldn't see me and change her mind about going into Hogsmeade.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

The morning passed fairly quickly. The three of us decided to get something to eat and warm up in the Three Broomsticks before heading out to the shops to get some Christmas presents. A few hours had passed and I was standing in a jewellery store buying my mum a necklace, while Blaise and Parkinson were in Honeydukes, when I saw Potter and Weaslette standing outside. I quickly purchased my gift and walked out side.

"Potter, Weaslette," I called out. They turned to face me.

"What?" they asked not looking amused.

"Have you seen Hermione?" I asked them. They exchanged a look between each other. One I couldn't read. "What?" I asked warily.

"She said she was going to the bookshop," Potter answered slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him because he didn't sound certain.

"She said she would be an hour," Weaslette answered. I narrowed my eyes.

"What does he want?" a voice asked from behind me. Cue other Weasley and Brown.

"Hermione," Potter answered.

"Well. You can just leave Malfoy because she doesn't want to speak to you," Weasley said as he stood next to Potter holding Brown's hand. I shook my head at him.

"Can we get back to what we were talking about before," I pointed out.

"But she left almost two hours ago," Potter continued. What? Alarm bells started ringing in my head.

"Well you know Hermione, she's probably engrossed in a book," Weasley answered calmly. Why is he so calm? Does he not know Hermione?

"And if you knew Hermione, you would know that she is on time for everything. And if she was going to be late, then she would have sent a message to you," I pointed out. I saw all their eyes go wide. They know I am right.

"He has a point," Ginny said, her voice cracking. She sounded panicked.

"Something's not right," I said quietly, turning away and walking towards the bookstore. I heard footsteps behind me knowing that they were following me. We when we reached me I stormed in and walked straight to the counter.

"Have you seen a girl, about this height," I signalled and was about to continue my description, when Potter interrupted me.

"Hermione. Have you seen Hermione?" He cried out. The man behind the counter shook his head.

"I haven't seen her today which is strange. But she may be at the back of the shop where she normally sits. It has been busy today, Christmas period and all," he finished pointing us in the right direction. I hurried in that directions, the other saying thank you. We turned the corner and saw it was empty. What?

"Where is she?" Weaslette asked her eyes watering. We all stood in silence. I never thought I would be in a bookstore with a punch of Gryffindors. Hermione has changed me. I started to turn around to head out the store when something out of place on the self caught me eyes. I picked it up, and saw it was a picture of Hermione being struck by a spell over and over again. My eyes widened. I turned the picture round and saw a message.

'_As I have told you before, I always get what I want."_ It said. I showed it to the others, and they all cried out in shock. Weaslette burst into tears.

"Who…who did this?" Potter asked trying to be strong. I laughed shortly, before looking at him.

"Only one person would do this. To get to me," I started looking at the picture again.

"Well spit it out Malfoy," Weasley demanded. I looked at him. Is he that thick? Potter and Weaslette I think worked it out as their mouths dropped. Brown looked clueless.

"Who said they would see her very soon?" I sneered in anger, and Weasley's eyes widened in shock.

"My father."

**Dun, dun, duuuunnnn. What has Malfoy Sr done? Read the next chapter to find out. Harry and Ron stuck by her. And a little view into Draco's mind, I hope I managed to do it justice. I'm trying to move the story on a bit, hope you don't mind.**

**Hope you like this chapter, please review **


	18. Knights In Shining Armour

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay lost internet for the last few days…I have to admit not proud of this chapter, as I wrote while I was bedridden for the last few days, and still am, but I thought I should get something up for you. Might as well do something productive while I'm stuck in bed hope you enjoy it x**

Chapter 18: Knights in Shining Armour

The last thing I remembered was hearing a murmur behind me, and then everything turned black. What is going on? My body felt like it was on fire, and every movement was absolute agony. When I finally built the strength to open my eyes I looked around and saw that my surroundings looked ever so familiar. I blinked a couple of times, and lifted my head up from my position on the floor to get a better view.

"Do you recognise this?" a voice called out from behind me, echoing around the empty room. The voice made me jump and I quickly sat up and turned to face it trying to ignore the pain that was involved with each movement. There standing on the opposite side of the room was none other than Lucius Malfoy. I tried not to show him that I was scared, and then it clicked. Where I was.

"Your sick!" I screamed at him. How could anyone be so evil to bring me back to this place? This room. Where I was tortured before.

"I am not sick," he replied walking over to me. I used all my energy to stand up. If I was going to face him, I won't be on my knees.

"You're evil," I snarled.

"No. I am not evil. I was falsely imprisoned," he told me, his eyes darting around everywhere before finally focusing on me. Those grey eyes, the same as his sons, dark, empty and filled with hatred.

"You killed people. You're a murder. How is that not evil?" I screamed.

"I was helping people. Cleansing our world of filth. Like you," he sneered. All I saw was red. I wanted to hurt him. I am not filth. I'm not.

"You're the filth here. How could you justify yourself?" I asked him. While I was talking I went to find my wand, and found my pockets empty. He smiled at me, and then roughly grabbed my left arm. I tried to pull it back from him, but he had my arm in the tightest grip, which I couldn't escape. He roughly lifted up my sleeve to reveal my scar. I didn't look down at it, but kept my eyes on him. He looked down at it, then back at me, a twisted smile on his face.

"How about another scar on your other arm to match this one eh?" he suggested. I shook my head.

"No," I whispered in absolute fear.

"Let's have some fun," he laughed, and an invisible force hit me in the chest and propelled me into the wall on the opposite side of the room. As I flopped onto the floor, banging my already sore head on the floor again. I looked over to wear Lucius was walking towards me. My eyes…my eyes couldn't focus onto him. He kept splitting into two. I kept blinking trying to focus. Then Lucius stopped in front of me, and bent down. He grabbed onto my right arm and pulled my sleeve up. I used all my strength to pull my arm out of his grasp, but he's to strong. I started to scream at him to let me go. I can't go through this again. I just can't. This will destroy me, and I think he knows that. He pointed his wand at my arm.

"This. This is for taking my son away from me," he snarled as he started to engrave the first letter onto my forearm. When he finished the first letter, I stopped screaming.

"I didn't take your son away. You pushed him away. The moment you forced him to become a Death Eater was the day you lost him." I cried at the man towering over me.

"How dare you," and I felt another bout of excruciating pain. I screamed for him to stop but he didn't stop. My arm felt like it was on fire, the pain worse then when Bellatrix engraved mudblood on my other arm. Then everything went black.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

**Draco POV**

"Where would he have taken her then Malfoy?" Weasley rounded on me as we stood at the back of the bookstore.

"Malfoy Manor," I answered immediately. He nodded.

"Right. Let's go Harry," he said and started to walk out followed by Potter, Weaslette and Brown. Hold on a second.

"I'm coming with," I told them as I followed them out of the store.

"I don't think so," Weasley scoffed.

"Look. I care for Hermione, just as much as you do. Maybe even more," I said grabbing onto Weasley's arm and turning him to face me.

"Don't make me laugh," he said snatching his arm back.

"You abandoned her," I snarled.

"Things have changed,"

"And? Where were you when her parents died? Where were you when she was outside and got the message to see McGonagall? You four were so wrapped up with yourselves, that you left Hermione to deal with it by herself. You should be glad I was there to stop her from jumping off the top of the astronomy tower to be with her parents," I said harshly.

"What?" Weaslette asked.

"What do you mean?" Potter asked watching me.

"I mean what I said. Hermione tried to jump and you guys were nowhere. She also told me that she wanted to leave the wizardry world because she felt she didn't belong at all. She's told me all her dreams and ambitions. So don't you dare think for a second that I don't care about her," I warned him. I watched as Weasley's eyes became friendlier and understanding towards me.

"Okay, Malfoy. We believe you." Potter replied.

"So how are we getting to Malfoy Manor?" Weaslette asked as we headed back towards the castle.

"Ginny, you are not coming. And neither are you Lav." Weasley said adamantly.

"Good," Brown huffed. "I'm going to find Pavarti," she finished and walked back into Hogsmeade.

"What do you see in her Weasley?" I asked baffled.

"Believe me Malfoy, I have been asking him the same question," Potter muttered.

"I am coming Ron," Weasley stated.

"No, your not." Potter spoke up. We all came to a standstill. "You need to go to McGonagall and tell her where we are. Get her to send Kingsley and other Ministry Officials to us." I have to admit, that that was a good idea. Who would have thought that Potter could have thought of an idea like that? I watched as Weaslette continued to argue with her boyfriend and brother, all the while Hermione could be getting tortured.

"Gryffindorks…Shut up!" I shouted. They stopped mid argument to look at me, "Answer me this. How is your incessant arguing helping Hermione. You don't know what my father is doing to her, and all you can do is stand here and argue." They all looked ashamed realising that I was indeed right.

"Malfoy's right. You guys go. I'll find McGonagall," Weaslette finally surrendered. Finally. Instead of walking, we decided to run. Catch up on wasted time.

"How are we getting there?" Weasley asked.

"Brooms?" I suggested as we sprinted towards Hogwarts.

"To obvious. Thestrals." Potter suggested.

"Thestrals?" I asked them.

"They pull the carriages. Fifth year Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid showed, well tried to show us them when Umbridge was inspecting him. They are viewed as an omen as they can only been seen by those who have seen death," Potter explained. Now it all made sense. Ever since I became a Death Eater, I have been able to see them, but never knew what they were. I should have paid attention to that big oaf.

"Weaslebee, Potter…we need to get to Hermione quick. We don't know what Father is doing to her."

And if it was possible, we ran harder and faster through the Entrance Gates of Hogwarts.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

**Hermione POV**

As I woke up, I could immediately tell that I wasn't in 'that' room anymore. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was chained to the wall. My arms and legs both shackled up, stopping me from moving. I rattled on the chains hoping it would loosen, but it didn't. I looked around, the pain in my arm throbbing. I looked over it. 'Filth', engraved in my arm and dripping in blood.

"You're finally awake," a voice said from within the shadows. "I was starting to get bored," he laughed as he stepped out into the light. While I was unconscious this time, he had decided to freshen up. He looked more like The Lucius Malfoy. His hair was sleeked back and washed. His face looked fresh, and clean-shaven. And his eyes had life back in them. He was having fun. My pain was bringing him enjoyment.

"They are going to find me, then you'll be sorry." I told him trying to blow my hair from my face to get a better look at him.

"What? Your little friends?" he laughed, "I doubt they have even realised that you have disappeared. You are nothing but a filthy mudblood."

"At least I am proud of who I am." I snarled.

"And I am proud of who I am. A pureblood. The elite. Your superior. You stole my son from me. Pansy told me what she saw between the two of you in Hogsmeade that one day." He said walking up to me stopping in front of me.

"What kind of father beats up his child and forces them to become a Death Eater, because you failed your precious Lord? You did this yourself. Draco was terrified when he found out you had escaped. I was just there to pick up the pieces." I snarled. Lucius whipped out his wand.

"You will regret that," he whispered as he hit my cheek with a slashing spell. I flinched as I felt the blood dripping, but I kept my eyes on him. My body has been through so much pain these last few hours that I just feel numb. I can't take it anymore. I want to break down and cry, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction. On the outside, I'm being strong. But on the inside, I am falling apart. I just want to come out of this alive. I want to see my friends. But if he destroys me, I'll see my parents.

**Draco POV**

The three of us finally touched down just outside of the protective charms of the Manor. Potter and Weasley went bounding off ahead. I was going to let them when something clicked.

"Wait!" I screamed running after them.

"What?" Weasley huffed impatiently. I walked ahead of them and stood in front of the invisible barrier. I looked around for something sharp and saw a thorn on Mother's rosebushes. I walked over to it and pricked my finger on it drawing blood. I walked back to the edge of the barrier and raised my hand to let the blood on my finger, drop onto it. Slowly, you could see the barrier disappear and I stepped forwards.

"What was that?" Potter and Weasley asked.

"Now really. Do not tell me that you thought that Malfoy Manor would be unprotected. It could give the Hogwarts protection a run for its galleons. These protection charms will only let in blood relatives and friends. It keeps out enemies." I explained as we ran through the main doors. The boys both looked relieved that I was there to stop them, and help them to get past the protective charms.

"Where to?" Potter asked me, not knowing where to go. I looked right and left. In a Manor this big, where would my father be?

**Hermione POV**

"I'm having fun mudblood. Are you?" Lucius asked as he struck me with another spell. In the past…I have no concept of time here. Hours, days, weeks could have past. It could be night or day, and I wouldn't know. My head remained drooped on my chest. I didn't have the energy to move. The only thing keeping me up, were the shackles on my wrists and ankles. "What? No answer? Maybe this will loosen your tongue." He sneered. He raised his wand to me again, and whispered the dreaded word.

"Crucio."

The pain was unbelievable. It felt like sharp knifes stabbing me all over my body. I felt like my body was in flames. I bit down on my lip to hold in the scream but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Eventually he ended the spell, but my body kept involuntarily twitching. I took in a few deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Still no answer? Well…" he taunted. "Crucio."

Excruciating pain followed. I tried to control myself, but this time I couldn't help but let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**Draco POV**

"Did you hear that?" Weasley asked as we were heading towards the main staircase of the Manor.

"Yes," Potter said as he stopped walking. We turned around to were the sound came from.

"I know where he is," I told them as I started running towards the dungeon.

"Isn't this the room that Bellatrix tortured Hermione in?" Potter asked from behind me. I quickly glanced at him, avoiding eye contact. I heard him take in a gasp as they understood that it meant yes. We slowly walked towards the sound of the never ending scream.

**Hermione POV**

Malfoy Sr, finally ended the spell. I took in deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Please, stop." I tried to sound strong, but it came out as a whimper. My throat was so sore after the screaming.

**Draco POV**

Weasley was about to charge down the stairs towards the dungeons when Potter grabbed onto his sleeve to pull him back.

"Shouldn't we wait for the Ministry?" he questioned looking down the stairs.

"Come on Harry. He's torturing her," Weasley replied looking at his best friend. I guess Potter has a point, but Weasley has a better point. I watched as Weasley and Potter continued to argue about what they should do, when I heard my father scream,

"Crucio." That had to be the final straw for me. I ran down the stairs leaving Potter and Weasley behind. I opened the door and the sight I saw was enough to stop me in my tracks. There chained against the wall, bleeding, trembling and looking defeated was Hermione. I didn't even think as I took my wand and pointed it to my father.

"Stupefy!" I screamed and watched without remorse as my father flew into the opposite wall and landed crumpled on the ground.

**Hermione POV**

I heard that familiar voice, scream a stunning spell at Malfoy Sr. I finally gained enough energy to lift my head up and see Draco standing there with his wand out, and Harry and Ron just behind him. They came for me. They actually came.

**Well here it is another chapter. And it seems that this story seems to be coming to an end. But nevertheless it's not over, because there will be a sequel, and I have another idea for a story, so watch this space :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Please Review ;) **


	19. Feelings Revealed

**Hello, yes I am back and what a journey it has been. I was planning to have this chapter uploaded last month, but alas disaster struck. I had exams, then the charger for my laptop was faulty. So my laptop died, and haven't been able to do anything for the past month. But a friend of mine had a spare charger which they are letting me borrow until the one I ordered eventually is delivered. So as the laptop is finally charged, I wanted to give upload something for you, my lovely readers. Enough with the gloom, even better news…I HAVE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS Whayyyy :P this made my day when I found out. Now that it is the holidays, it is my goal to try and upload as many chapters as I can. But enough of my babbling, I know you are excited to read the next chapter, soo here you go. Enjoy x**

Chapter 19: Feelings revealed

**Draco POV**

"Hermione," I cried and ran over to where she was chained. The two Gryffindor's right behind me. I grabbed her around her waist, while Potter and Weasley unchained her wrists and legs. I steadied myself as Hermione's full weight fell into my arms. Her head balancing on my shoulder. She didn't have the energy to stand up.

"What's that on her arm?" Potter answered. He carefully lifted up her arm. I looked over the top of her head, and saw a new word engraved onto her arm.

'_Filth'_

That man. How dare he. How dare he do that to my Hermione.

"I am so sorry," I whispered into her ear. All she did was groan in response. I can't believe she is in this state because of me, because of who I am, because of who my father is. I picked her up in my arms careful not to aggravate the deep gashes that covered her body. I heard Hermione whimper in pain her eyes closed. I could feel my eyes starting to water looking at her. The four of us started to head for the door.

"Draco," that familiar voice called out forcefully from behind me. I looked at Weasley and he nodded at me. I handed Hermione to him and turned to face Father. He was standing up his wand in hand facing the floor. "Where did you think you are going?" he asked.

"Back to school," I answered, and turned to walk out of the door.

"I don't think so," he taunted. I rolled my eyes, and painted my face with the Malfoy sneer before turning to face him.

"You don't dictate to me. I'm not your puppet anymore," I told him, voice laced with venom. I watched as he slowly smirked at me. The smirk didn't look right. This can't end well. In the blink of an eye his wand was pointed at me, and I dropped to my knees in excruciating pain. This familiar pain I am being forced to endure. I gritted my teeth under the power of the Cruciatus curse, determined not to give him the satisfaction of a scream. I don't know how long I had to endure the pain for, but as I focusing on not screaming I heard someone say expelliarmus quietly in the background. Suddenly the pain was over. I took a couple of deep breaths and stood up. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Potter slowly lowering his wand, my father's wand in his hand.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. Potter nodded and gave me a small smile handing my father's wand to me. I took it, "Go. I want to have a few moments alone with my dearest father," I finished as I started walking toward where my father was standing.

"Are you sure?" Potter asked.

"Go." I barked, keeping my eyes firmly locked onto my fathers. Grey versus Grey. I heard footsteps heading up the stairs. I raised my wand at my father. The man who had ruined my childhood. Who recently I have started to resent and hate.

"What are you going to do then Draco? Do you really think you can hurt me." He laughed. I gripped my wand harder. "What do you see in that mudblood. She…It, is worthless. Nothing," he smiled at me. My eyes widened in shook. I know he hated Muggle-Borns, but I didn't realise he hated them that much.

"Don't you get it? You're nobody's superior. Hermione, she may be a muggle-born, but she's worth a million more than you. She made me realise that I am my own person. I can think and believe whatever I want, and no longer need to follow your orders. She has made me a better man and…" I drifted off. Could I finish that sentence to my father of all people?

"Go on. Say it," he prodded.

"I love her." I screamed at him. I watched the smile slowly slip off his face. Shocked that I could defy him like this.

"Draco. Now really, you are just saying that to hurt me," he tried to reason. I shook my head, looking at his man with hatred.

"I'm telling you the truth for the first time. You ruined my childhood, and you are trying to ruin her life. I won't let you ruin anyone else's life anymore."

"What, you going to kill me? You couldn't hurt me if you really want to. Come on Draco, you are just pathetic. I thought you were pathetic," he said winding me up

"Furnunculus" I whispered, watching father let out a gasp of pain as his body erupted in boils. Then father laughed.

"Is that all you got Draco? Surely I taught you better than that." I stared at him. This man, how could he even call himself a father. I used to look up to him as if he was a God. Now I realize he is not worth licking my shoes. He was nothing to me anymore. Nothing.

"Crucio," I whispered. Father's eyes widened in shock, and I watched as he fell to the ground. He was thrashing and withering in pain, but at no point did he open his mouth to cry out in pain. A few minutes passed and I finally released him from the spell.

"How did that feel Father? Painful? A taste of your own medicine." I screamed.

"Why don't you kill me then?" he asked me slowly getting onto his knees. I bent down so I was level with him. Eyes locking with his.

"Because you are not worth it. That would be the easy way out. Dementors can have you for all I care. They will make you suffer. It's what you deserve." I said as I turned around to walk out of the room.

"Draco. Son," he called out. I whipped around to face him, my eyes wide.

"I am not your Son." I called out through gritted teeth, and threw his wand at him. My father caught it and looked at me surprised.

"Fight me," I said.

"I can't Draco." He replied.

"Fight me!" I screamed at him. "You had no problem turning your wand on me and torturing me. But you can't fight me." I watched a troubled look pass through his eyes. What is he scared? In the blink of an eye, my father struck me with a spell that had me flying into the opposite wall. A bluff. Of course it would be him to do something dirty. I quickly stood up and retaliated with a slashing curse. I wasn't playing for fun anymore. I watched as blood started to seep through his sleeve. He looked at me shocked. Shocked that I would defend myself. Before, I used to be terrified of him. But I'm more powerful now, I understand magic better. I watched as Father threw another spell at me, and at the last minute I was able to throw up a shield to protect me from the spell.

"Serpensortia," Father cried, and I watched as a giant snake flew out of his wand. Ironic that he should choose that spell. Immediately I waved my wand thinking the spell Evanesco which vanished the snake.

"Witty," I snarled as I waved my wand, "Densaugeo," I cried, my father shielding himself from me. It went on and on, us throwing spells at each other and shielding ourselves.The battle continued until,

"Crucio!" Father shouted,

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted taking a leaf out of Potter's book. It worked with him and the dark lord. I watched as our two spells collided. Balancing against each other. A lot of energy was being wasted using these spells, so I thought it's time to make my move. I ended my spell and ducked as his spell flew over my head. I raised my wand to him,

"Sectumpsepra." I muttered and watched as my dad flew backwards. Blood seeping through his shirt. You would think that I would feel any remorse for hurting my Father, but I don't. Not in the slightest. I walked over to him as he whimpered in agony on the floor. I looked down at him with hatred.

"You going to kill me?" he repeated, blood pouring from his mouth joining the pool of blood around him.

"Like I said. Death would be to kind for you. You should suffer for the lives that you have continued to ruin." I muttered. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to find I was face to face with Shaklebolt. His eyes moved between my father lying on the floor and me. This is it. I am going to be arrested for sure, attacking another fellow wizard. Using an Unforgivable Curse.

"We'll take it from here. Thank you Draco, you have helped us to capture a dangerous wizard," he said. My eyes widened in shock, as Shacklebolt winked at me. Does that mean I am safe, that I won't be charged and sent to Azkaban? I thanked him and made my way slowly due to my sore body, up the stairs. Once upstairs I saw a group of Ministry Wizards waiting to taking my father to Azkaban. But that's not what I was trying to find. I quickly scanned the room, and found what I was looking for cowering in the corner. I ran over to them, my hands shaking besides me. I kneeled on the floor next to Potter and Weasel, where they were trying to keep Hermione awake.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey," I told them. They looked at me and nodded. Weasley carefully picked her up, and headed over to the nearest fireplace. I waved my wand and enabled the floo network. As we were following Weasley, Potter pulled me back for a second.

"As much as it would pain Ron to say this, it needs to be said. Thank you. I don't know how we would have saved Hermione without you. And for that I will always be grateful to you. I can see now that you deeply care for our Hermione. And I for one will not stand in your way." Potter said sincerely. My eyes widen in shock for a split second, but disappeared as the Malfoy mask reappeared. But then it hit me, why should I keep this mask on. No one cares, it's not me. This mask was what my father taught me. That Malfoy's shouldn't show their emotions. But Hermione has taught me that it is alright to show them, and with that, I could feel the mask slipping for good.

"Thank you Potter for saying that. It does mean a lot to me. Know this, I never meant to hurt Hermione. I only said that to my father to protect her. I hoped if he didn't know how I felt about her, it would prevent this from happening. But obviously that wasn't enough. I still couldn't protect her." I responded. Potter shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Well not completely. Ron, Ginny and I also played a part in it. She's our best friend and she has been pushed to the side all this year. We did abandon her and we didn't do it on purpose. And we should never of let her go to the bookstore by herself," Potter beat himself up.

"I know we have never seen eye to eye Potter. But it's obvious that you all love Hermione, and she loves you all so much. You have to understand how much Hermione was hurting when you Gryffindor's weren't talking to her. She tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal, but she wasn't eating. She wasn't talking," I explained to him. I watched as he slowly nodded.

"Funny you should say that. Just the other day, I told 'Mione, that I could see a difference in her. That someone has changed her life. Has helped her to come out of her own mind. She was smiling again, bossing us about, and I have missed her. I agree, we have never seen eye to eye, but that could change," Potter suggested.

"Let's not push it to far Potter," I laughed and slapped him on the back. Potter joined in and we walked towards the fireplace.

**Well there we have it, another chapter. Lucius arrested again but is that going to last. Hermione has been saved. Draco and Harry…is this the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Who knows? It could be. Anyway next chapter, we are going to have a few confessions from Draco. Next chapter, I am aiming to upload by next week. So stay tuned.**

**Hope you liked this chapter,**

**Review (: **


	20. The Truth

_Love of my life, my soul mate_

_You're my best friend. _

_Part of me like breathing, _

_Now half of me is left._

_- Who Am I To Say by Hope_

Chapter 20: The Truth

Potter and I flooed into McGonagall's office. She was sitting behind her desk doing paperwork.

"Hospital Wing," she said not looking up from what she was doing. Potter thanked her and we started sprinting towards the hospital wing. When we reached there, I used my shaking hands to open the door.

"You alright Malfoy?" Potter asked as we made our way through the door.

"I'm fine why?" I asked him as my eyes zoned in on Hermione, Weasley and Pomfrey at the other end of the room.

"Your hands. They're shaking." He answered. I looked down at them and saw that they still haven't stopped shaking.

"After effects of the Cruciatus Curse," I responded as we walked briskly towards Hermione's bed.

"You should get Madam Pomfrey to help you," he said as we were beside her bed.

"Help him with what?" Weasley asked.

"Forget it. How is she?" I changed the subject.

"She's in a pretty bad way. She has a severe concussion. A fracture in her arm, permanent scaring as well, it's cursed, so there aren't any potions to help get rid of it. She also has four broken ribs. I know when she wakes up she is going to be in pain, and I haven't been able to administer any potions, as I don't know if there is anything that I have missed. So," Pomfrey showed us a tray on the bedside cabinet, "when she wakes up, make sure she drinks these. One is to subdue the pain. The middle one is a blood-replenishing potion. And the one on the right is skelegro. I suggest you give her that one first it tastes the worse. " She finished as she walked back to her office. I made my way over to one of the spare seat by Hermione's bed, and took her hand with my still shaking one.

"How long do you reckon it will be until she wakes?" Potter asked as he took the last remaining seat next to me.

"I don't know Harry." Weasley said sadly.

"But she's strong," I added in. Hermione, please wake up. Please.

"I'm going to get Ginny. She would want to see her." Weasley said as he stood up to make his way out of the Hospital Wing.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"How long has he been here?" I heard a distant voice say. I looked around, and noticed everything was dark. Why was everything so dark?

"He's been here for the last day and a half. Hasn't left her side since she has been here." Another voice said. Then it clicked. My eyes were closed. I fell asleep. I was trying so hard not to encase Hermione woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times before I raised my head from where it was slumped on the edge of Hermione's bed. As I lifted my head, I heard a massive crack as my neck clicked from the awkward position. I groaned as I stretched my neck, and my slightly shaking hands before I held Hermione's hand again. Looking at her sleeping face, I could see that Hermione hasn't woken up yet. I turned around to see Potter and She-Weasel standing there watching the both of us.

"Malfoy you need sleep," Weaslette said softly sitting down in the seat next to me.

"I just got some sleep," I pointed out as I continued to watch Hermione's sleeping face. I heard them sigh, as they sat down in the other spare seats. I switched off as soon as I heard them talking amongst themselves. Hermione looked so peaceful sleeping, her face a picture of calm and serenity. Even sleeping, she looks beautiful, angelic. I don't understand how she came into her life.

"Won-Won what are we doing here?" a high pitch squeal sounded from the Hospital Wing doors.

"To see 'Mione," Weasley answered. I listened as the pair of footsteps came closer until they stopped by her bed.

"But she is not even awake," the squeal continued. How can Weasley deal with her, she is so bloody irritating.

"But she is my best friend," he continued. I don't know why he answered I would have ignored her, or tell her to leave. I looked up to Potter and She-Weasel and saw they had their eyes closed. Obviously trying to ignore her. I closed my eyes to see if that would help.

"But I'm your girlfriend. You picked me," she cried if possible even louder. Eyes closed method doesn't work.

"What are you even talking about?" Weasley asked confused. I took a deep breath trying to control my ever-increasing impatience.

"I'm your girlfriend, not her!" she screeched. That is it.

"Will. You. Just. Shut. Up?" I said through gritted teeth. Rosemary…or whatever her name is stopped and looked at me. I turned to face her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Are you deaf? I'm not surprised, having to listen to your own whiney voice. You are the most irritating Gryffindork of all you daft bint. I'm sitting here, and all I can hear is your incessant whine. I'd rather sit in a room with a banshee then listening to you. I don't like you, and Hermione most certainly despises your gut. So what are you even doing here? Leave. Because if I hear your voice one more time, I will do something I most certainly won't regret," I sneered at her in pure Slytherin style. I watched as she flinched and clinched onto Weasley's arm.

"You're not going to let him speak to me like that are you Won-Won?" she whispered loudly. I looked at Weasley and saw that he had a slight smile on his face. But he was managing to contain himself.

"You were being a bit harsh Malfoy," he said meekly.

"You are talking to a Slytherin. There is no such thing as harsh," I replied with a smirk and turned to look at Hermione.

"Look, maybe you should go and find Parvarti, and will come and find you later," he suggested. I heard the girl huff and storm out of the hospital wing. With good riddance. Weasley sat down on the seat that his sister gave up to sit on Potters lap.

"I think it's time to end it with Lavender." Weasley stated after a few moments of delightful silence.

"You are realising that now?" Weaslette pointed out in disbelief.

"Didn't you like her?" He asked. Both Weaslette and Potter shook their heads. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were happy," Weaslette shrugged. I will never understand Gryffindors. They are a confusing bunch of people. Slytherin's are simple and you know where you stand with them. They either like you or hate you, and don't pretend to your face. Then I felt a slight pressure on my hand. My eyes shot over to Hermione's face, and I saw her eyelids starting to flicker.

"Hermione?" I called out slowly, "Hermione can you hear me?" I asked softly.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Weasley asked.

"She squeezed my hand. Now shush," I snapped not taking my eyes off her face. I felt another squeeze of pressure on my hand.

"Hermione?" I called out again. I heard Weasley mutter that I am going mad, but Potter cut him off when we heard a groan. The previous peaceful look that was Hermione's face has been distorted into a look of utter agony.

"Hermione can you open your eyes?" I asked.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," the She-Weasel suggested as she ran to her office. I picked up the skele-grow potion and carefully watched Hermione slowly open her eyes.

"It hurts," she groaned her voice laced in pain and tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"Pomfrey has given us a few potions for you to drink when you wake up. This is skele-grow," I told her as I lifted the cup up to her lips. I watched as she slowly drank the liquid, and didn't even complain about the vile taste. When she finished, I picked up the next cup with blood-replenishing potion, and let her drink it. And then finally the potion to subdue the pain. As soon as she finished that one, the look of pain slowly disappeared from her face, and the color returned to her face. I gave her a small smile and she tried to return one back to me. She turned her head to the side and saw her two best friends standing by her bed beaming at her. She tried to send one back to them, but you can see that she was exhausted. Then Pomfrey rushed back in followed by the third Gryffindor.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" she asked.

"Still in pain, but it's not as bad as before." She answered faintly.

"That is to be expected. But the pain will be around for a while, you did have a severe head concussion, a fractured arm, four broken ribs and a cursed placed on your arm," Pomfrey explained. I watched Hermione take in a deep breath, trying to steady herself. I took hold of her hand again and gave her a comforting squeeze which she returned. "If all is well, you should be able to leave by tomorrow evening," she concluded and then left to head back to her office.

"It's good to see you again 'Mione," the She-Weasel beamed.

"I'm glad you found me."

"It was mostly Malfoy's doing really," she said giving me a small smile. I nodded at her in return.

"It's true. He realised that you had been in the bookstore for too long, which is not like you." Potter added in.

"And he even helped us to get you from Malfoy Manor," Weasley finished, reluctantly. I can honestly say now, that Weasley and I will never be friends. But the fact he acknowledged my help in rescuing her, means something. It proves that I'm not the bad guy. I'm not a complete typical Slytherin. The Gryffindors had a catch up for a couple of hours while I saw quietly on the side not wanting to disrupt them. It was good that Hermione is finally able to talk to her friends without that annoying girl annoying her. And getting pushed to the side. She has a friends back, and I'm glad she's happy. Eventually the three Gryffindor's and bid their farewells leaving Hermione and I alone.

"So you came to find me then?" she asked watching me.

"Well, I did debate about leaving you, but then I thought who would be there to annoy me most evenings with always asking questions?" I joked giving her a sly smile. She giggled quietly.

"I thought you loved my questions. Beside, your life would be boring without me." She smirked.

"Arrogance is not attractive on you," I smiled. 

"But it's alright when you do it?" she checked. I nodded.

"I am the Slytherin Prince. It took me years to perfect it." I said, sounding bigheaded. Hermione laughed.

"Will you teach me?" she asked innocently.

"I couldn't influence such an awful trait onto someone attractive as you. Don't change for anyone. Besides, your sharp tongue is enough to keep anyone in check." I pointed out. She just laughed. When she finished she had a far away look, obviously thinking about something. I watched her for a few moments and realised that she has lost herself in her own head. I squeezed her hand to get her attention. Hermione then snapped back into reality.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked softly.

"Why did you come and rescue me? Seriously?" she asked her eyebrows narrowed in thought. I sighed and gave her a smile.

"Hermione, I don't think you understand how much you have changed me in the past few months that we have spent together. You have helped me to get in touch with emotions that I thought had been lost all those years ago. You have helped me to understand myself, and how I am not a carbon copy of my father. I am my own person, with my own thoughts and opinions. You, have almost single handily changed peoples opinions of muggle-borns. You are courageous, strong minded. Strong-willed. Loyal. And forgiving. You forgave me for everything that I did to you, and I will never understand that. But I thank you. When I saw how hurt you were the other week, it tore me apart knowing that I did that to you. And I couldn't forgive myself. So I apologise for that. Knowing that my father had taken you, I had to save you. You don't deserve what happened to you, and you must certainly don't deserve to have that word tattooed on to your other arm," Hermione looked down at her arm, and saw that what my father did had been bandaged up. I noticed a tear trickling down her face. I reached over and wiped the tear away for her. "You Hermione, are the best thing in my life, and now, I wouldn't know what to do without you. Hermione. You are my world, and…and I love you."

Finally, she knows. I was never one to be overly romantic, but all that I could say to her was the truth and hope that that will be enough.

"Who would have thought that you were secretly a softy at heart. I accept your apology, and I know that you only said that in hope of protecting me. You saved me. You saved me from destroying myself. You were the light to my darkness and helped to pull me out. And I don't think I could ever repay that but I will try. A few weeks ago, Ginny asked me if I loved you, and told her then that I didn't know. Because that's the truth I didn't. What is love? It was nothing that could be explained from reading a book because every answer is different. But now I know what it is. It's what those butterflies I get whenever I see you. It's the way my heart thumps whenever you smile at me. It's the way I can be myself and you wont judge me. I love you Draco." She said to me a small smile cross her lips. I could feel my heart soar; it feels like I'm on cloud nine. She loves me. Hermione slowly scooted over in her bed and lifted her duvet. A signal. I climbed in next to her, and wrapped my arms around her. Hermione slowly snuggled into my chest.

"I love you Draco," she whispered before falling asleep. I kissed the top of her head,

"I love you too."

Hermione. My Hermione.

**And there we have it, yet another chapter. I estimate there is two, or three chapters left with this story, but a sequel is starting to develop in my head. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I will try and get the next update out next week. **

**REVIEW **


	21. In The Public Eye

**Please please please don't hate me. I know this has been a ridiculously long time since I last updated but I do have a reason. I have literally been studying non-stop to complete my a-levels. And I have been sorting out things for uni. And also I have working most days of the week and my job makes me very tired so all I have been doing is sleeping. Work has been getting stressful, so I thought I would calm myself by trying to complete another chapter. Hopefully now I'll be able to update a bit more regularly. Once again I apologize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: In the Public Eye<p>

I woke up to feeling someone poking my arm. I opened up one eye to see my two best friends Harry and Ron sitting staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked them attempting to close my eyes.

"You're being discharged today so hurry up and get changed," Harry said excitedly.

"What?" I asked tiredly trying to keep my eyes open. Why do they have to be so chipper in the morning? I do have the biggest headache and the room is to bright.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey says that you can leave now. So get up, there is so much you have missed." Ron said excitedly. "Oh and Pomfrey said to give you this when you wake up. It will help with your headache," Ron finished handing me a potion. I reached over and took it from him and knocked it back. As soon as I swallowed it, my head felt better and my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Okay, now lets go," Harry said excitedly, and I stayed where I was as the boys stood up.

"Aren't you coming?" Ron asked. These boys can be a bit slow sometimes.

"If you want me to come, could you please close the curtains so I can get changed. I don't fancy walking around in this hospital gown," I pointed out. It was if I could see the light switch go off in the head. They muttered their apologises, and left closing the curtains behind them.

Moments later we were leaving the hospital wing. At long last, I felt like I had been stuck in that Wing for years. I have missed the surroundings, I have missed seeing student bustling in the corridors. Yet I'm sure people are giving me weird looks. What is it? Is it the new scar? Do they believe that I am filth? Am I filth? No. No Hermione. You are not. What am I doing, talking to myself? Then out of nowhere a hand waved in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times and saw that Ron and Harry have stopped walking.

"What?" I asked them.

"We have been calling you for ages asking where you want to go, and we got no reply." Harry responded. I opened my mouth to reply when three people stopped in front of us. Lavender, Ginny. And strangely Malfoy.

"Won-Won, what are you doing? I thought we could do something today?" Lavender suggested. I locked eyes with Ginny and we both rolled them trying not to laugh at the uncomfortable look on Ron's face. Why doesn't he end it with her already?

"Well Hermione has just been released from the hospital wing, so I thought we would be doing something with her." He mumbled.

"Why?" she screeched out. It felt like my ears were bleeding.

"Oh my gosh! Get over yourself. Your voice alone wants to put me back in the hospital wing," I cried over her whine. Lavender stopped immediately and looked at me.

"How dare you," she murmured.

"Oh I dare. You are the most dependant, whinny, annoying, overbearing, insecure girl I have ever met. Don't you ever shut up? I don't like you, and you don't like me. So why don't you go already. I want to actually enjoy my first day out." I sneered at her. Her response...was to pout and sulk. She needs to grow up. I shook my head in disbelief, turned around and headed for the entrance hall. I was about to storm into the Great Hall when all of a sudden I stopped. What's wrong with me? Why can't I walk into it? Was it fear or embarrassment?

"Hermione are you alright?"

"I can't do this. I can't go in there. Everyone will stare at me." I whispered. My breaths starting to quicken. Then I felt his hand in my hand and all I could do is cling onto it as if it was a life line.

"And if they do, I'm here." Draco said back.

"And so are we," another voice said. I turned to see my best friends standing by my side. I gave them a small smile before I turned back to look at the door in front of me and took another deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked me. I took another deep breath to compose myself and then I nodded. Harry pushed the door open and we made our way inside. As soon as I stepped in I noticed everyone in the hall staring. Their eyes darting between us before finally noticing our intertwining hands. A few mouths in the hall were open in shock, but most people didn't seem to have a problem. Draco gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you after," he said as he walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron, Ginny and myself headed to our table while Luna headed to the Ravenclaw table. Once we had sat down, all I could hear was Pansy screeching.

"Draco how could you?" she screamed.

"How could I? How could you? You went behind my back, you were spying on me for my father. What kind of friend does that?" I heard him reply. The hall was completely silent.

"I love you Draco." She cried.

"And I don't like you. At all. You make me sick." He said venomously.

"How could you leave me for that mudblood. She's nothing!" she screamed. The words echoing throughout the room. I could feel the eyes turning to me to see my reaction. All I could do was look at my lap making sure my hair would cover my face. I didn't want people to see me.

"Parkinson, Hermione is worth a thousand of you. You could never compare to her in a million years so don't even try. I love her and there is nothing you can do about it." I heard his voice say faintly in the background. Why couldn't this have been a normal school year. This year has been confusing, I became an orphan I fell in love with a Slytherin. I don't know what to...my parents funeral. I still need to finish organising that. I have to say goodbye to them properly. I think now is the time. But am I ready? Yes I am ready. No I'm not...Hermione stop arguing with yourself and get it together. You don't have to do this all alone. You still have people who care for you and the recent events have shown that to you. As if it was involuntary I slowly lifted up my sleeve and ran my finger over the new scar on my forearm. Marked forever by the people who hate me. How did I manage to survive everything that has happened to me? I must be stronger than I think. If I'm strong enough to survive that, I think now is the time to say goodbye to them. Or to be with them.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice say in the background. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"I'll be back," I said without realising as I stood and made my way slowly out of the Great Hall. My brain didn't know where I was walking, but my feet seemed to know. I let them do the walking, until they stopped. I took in my surroundings and saw that I was back on the astronomy tower. I felt like my body didn't belong to me. I walked over to the railings while taking my wand out. I blasted a section out before pocketing my watch and standing on the edge. I took a deep breath. _I'm sorry Miss Granger. But they are dead._A case of dejavu. How did I get back to square one. It feels as if what has happened the past couple of months do not matter anymore.

"Hermione, don't do this." A voice said behind me. I looked behind me to see Draco and Harry standing there and Ron and Ginny a couple of steps behind them.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Harry continued.

"I know you are struggling, but we just want to help you Love," Draco added.

"That's what we are here for," Ginny finished. I watched them tears in my eyes.

"I'm sick of feeling like this. I feel worthless, like I am filth. And don't," I said watching how they were about to interrupt. "You shouldn't have to keep rushing to my aid picking up the pieces whenever I fall apart. Most of this school year I haven't felt like myself. Harry, Ron and Ginny...you guys forgot about me, and all I had was Draco and he put me back together again after my parents. And then you destroyed me, and your Father could have killed me. And I feel like...I feel...I feel nothing. I can't feel anymore. There is nothing left in me. Nothing. And I don't want to become this empty shell of myself because that is not me. I want to be me again. All I have done is pretend since I came out of the hospital, pretending that I'm okay when I'm really not. I don't want to keep putting on this front. I'm tired. It's to much," I finally broke down. I thought everything was going alright, but these last couple of weeks have taken a toll.

"Hermione, we didn't realise." Harry said softly as he and Draco walked over to me. Draco reached out his hand for me and I took it as he helped me off the ledge. After I stepped down I melted into his arms.

"Love, I think you need help," he whispered. And at this moment, those words rang so true.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione seems to be losing it again, but wouldn't you after you had been tortured. Help shall be on the way, and she will begin to feel better soon. Only a few more chapters for this story I believe, and I've begun thinking of ideas for a sequel so stay tuned. Once again another apology for this late late lateeee update it wont happen again. <strong>

**Just to keep me motivated...how about sending a cheeky review :P**


	22. On The Mend

**And look at this another update :P I was going to reply to your reviews, but I didn't have time…but I will make sure I reply to them at some point. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Two: On The Mend

And that's how I ended up in St. Mungo's through Christmas Holidays. Without me realizing, Harry, Draco and McGonagall have been discussing putting me through counseling to talk things through. And they were right. I managed to get most things off my chest. Through the holidays I even held a funeral for my parents and sorted out their houses in Australia and England, the house which they had yet to sell. Harry, Ron and Ginny suggested that I take the house off the market and I can keep my childhood house for myself. It seemed like a good idea, because this house is full of happy memories. It was a productive Christmas holiday and when it was time to come back for the next school term I felt more like the real Hermione.

School was starting in a couple of days and I was on a carriage with some Lower Classmen on the way back to Hogwarts. Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny stayed at Hogwarts through Christmas. Mr and Mrs Weasley decided to visit Charlie in Romania this Christmas. I know it must have been a hard Christmas for them, without Fred there to make jokes and pranks with George. No more Fred and George show. When we had reached Hogwarts I jumped off the carriage and made my way to the castle. Walking through the hallways everyone was chatting about what they did over the holidays. People were still giving me looks, well mainly the Slytherin's but that was to be expected. Most people gave me a small smile which I returned. Maybe this half term won't be too bad. And then it hit me. NEWTs will be coming up soon, and I have yet to start revising. This is actually terrible. I abandoned my journey to the Gryffindor tower and made a detour towards the library instead. I pulled out my Potions book from my bag and my note book. I started making notes on all the potions that we have made in the previous years, and the properties of each potion. I was in my own world almost filling up my notebook, color coding and highlighting the important sections. I was completely in my own world when I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up from my notes and saw Draco sitting down.

"Let me get this right. You come back for the Christmas holidays and the first thing you do is go the library?" he asked.

"I only just realized that NEWTs are in six months and I have not even started to revise. I need to make a revision timetable, get all my notes finished. There is so much to do and so little time." I explained to him in a panic.

"That's the Hermione that we all know and love, isn't that right Malfoy?" I heard Harry laugh as he sat down on the other side of me. Wait what was going on, Harry and Draco joking with each other.

"Wait, have I missed something, since when have you two joked around with each other?" I asked a bit baffled. I have obviously missed a lot the past couple of weeks.

"We have been hanging around through the holidays, and I found out Malfoy is not so egotistical as he acts in public," Harry answered.

"And Potter isn't the spotlight holder that I thought he was," Draco said with a smile. And this caused me to smile. Maybe everything is going to work out in the end.

"What about the Slytherin's?" I asked.

"What of them?" Draco asked.

"You know what I am trying to ask," I said in a no nonsense voice.

"They tried to bring me down a few pegs, but it didn't work. They still fear my father and the Malfoy name. So I still run things down in the dungeons. People won't mess with us. They may give us a few looks but that is all they can do." He shrugged. I nodded in response, not knowing how to feel about the whole situation.

"Hermione, stop worrying." Harry laughed, he knew me to well. "Let's head up to the Common Room." And we stood up and followed Harry out of the library. Draco took hold of my hand as we walked with us towards the tower. When we reached there Harry told the password (Chocywockydoda) and the portrait opened. What surprised me was that Draco followed us in to the Common Room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hanging out. What does it look like?" he asked sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow at him to show that I was not impressed with that statement.

"I mean in the Gryffindor Tower," I shot back.

"Well there was never a rule that other houses couldn't go into other houses. It was just that rivalry stopped people from doing it. But we have decided to break that rule," he stated in a calm voice. I nodded, thinking back to when I read Hogwarts: A History, I remembered that when Hogwarts was first built, the Ravenclaws always used to be in and out of common room of the other houses. I nodded in agreement. I walked over to where Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Dean were sitting.

"Hey Hermione," they said and Ginny and Ron stood up to give me a hug.

" Malfoy," they acknowledged him with a nod. He gave them a friendly smirk in response. This is all too much. My friends getting along with Malfoy. I could get used to this. Eventually. It was still a weird concept. We all sat down on the sofas next to the fireplace and just caught up with everything. There were a few games of Exploding Snap happening, and then we rounded off the evening watching Ron smash Draco at Wizard's Chest. When the match was over Draco sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Cannot deny…Ron destroyed you at chess." I told him as I was watching Seamus trying to defeat Ron.

"I didn't realize he was that good," he said sheepishly.

"Did you forget the part where Ron is a chess prodigy?" Harry added in from his seat infront of my feet. I watched Draco sneer at Harry obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. I reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better. Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder hugging me into his chest. I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. This just felt like the perfect evening…the perfect evening…with no interruptions. Wait a second.

"Ron, what happened to Lavender?" I called out to him interrupting his match.

"Oh I dumped her through the holidays. I couldn't deal with her whining voice anymore. I mean just look at her." I turned around and on the other side of the common room, I could see Lavender sitting there a snapped quill in her hand and shooting daggers at us. I guess she's still a bit angry over the whole thing. But she can't have expected it to last, I mean honestly. Whoever she marries would have to have the patience of a saint…or deaf. I think I must have been hanging around with Draco to long because that thought seemed a bit to Slytherin. I turned back to look at my friends with a smile on my face and slowly I could feel my eyes closing until everything faded into darkness.

**Well Hermione Granger has returned. The girl that loves to study is back with a vengeance. But I believe that there may be one or two more chapters to end this story. But a sequel has already been planned out and I shall let you know when that comes out. This chapter was kind of like a filler chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW!**


	23. The Final Homestretch

Chapter 23: The Final Homestretch.

The six months passed so quickly, it felt like the Christmas holidays were just yesterday. The six months have finally arrived, and this means NEWTs are here. Walking around the castle, through the Great Hall, the Main Staircase, the Common Rooms, you can feel the stress and tension among the 7th year students. Just looking around, all I can see are students doing last minute cramming just to remember everything that they have to. I on the other hand, being the know-it-all, started my revision months ago, yet I am still stressing. I can't fail…I just cant.

Our first exam for potions was tomorrow. I sat in a corner of my common room, just re-reading my notes when I noticed a shadow cross over my notes. I looked up and saw Harry and Ron standing there looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"We are going to fail. We can't do this!" Harry cried out with nerves. I shook my head in disbelief. These boys will they ever learn.

"Boys, you can do this. I mean come on, you defeated the Dark Lord, you can surely pass some exams." I pointed out to them in a strange calm voice.

"Some exams? Some exams! Hermione you are telling us they are just some exams! These exams can change the rest of our lives for better or for worse. I for one would like it to be for the better!" Ron stated. I sighed in defeat and signalled for them to sit down and they both complied. In pure Hermione fashion I handed them my notes for them to look at to see if it would help them. Harry read over them quickly and looked up at me.

"I know all this already," he said blankly. I smirked a smirk which would have put Draco to shame.

"Then you'll pass. And become an amazing auror." I answered watching them both. I watched as noticeably the worried frowns on their faces disappeared and they started to relax.

"We can actually pass this," Ron muttered.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Two weeks have passed, and exams are finally over. A wave of calmness swept across the school as the seventh years were finally able to relax. All that could be heard throughout the school walls was friends joking and laughing as the enjoyed the last couple of weeks of school before the summer. It's hard to believe that this is the final year for me. No more Hogwarts. No more moving staircase. I'm going to miss it, all the good memories mixed with the bad. It was a Monday morning and we didn't have anymore classes. We were free to do as we pleased. Harry, Ron and I decided to have a stroll around Hogwarts and remember everything that has happened over the years. We started our tour by heading to the girls toilets where our friendship began after fighting off a troll. It was as if it all happened yesterday. Me crying on the floor by the sink, Harry climbing onto the trolls back, and Ron successfully casting Wingadeom Leviosa. The next stop was the third floor corridor. As we were walking over to it we bumped into Draco and Zabini. Draco smiled at me and gave me a hug and smiling at the boys.

"Potter, Weasley, Hermione you guys know Blaise. He's one of the only decent Slytherin's," Draco introduced. I smiled at him, and Ron and Harry nodded. Blaise shyly waved in return.

"What are you guys up to anyway?" Draco asked us.

"We are just remembering all the good memories here and going back to where they were." Harry answered, "Care to join?" he offered nicely. The two Slytherin's nodded with a slight smile, obviously happy to be included without being hinted at or forced by me. Draco held his hand out to me and I took it and we continued our walk to the third floor corridor. A few minutes later we arrived at the door that used to hold Fluffy the three headed dog.

"Why are we here then?" Blaise asked from where he was stood on the other side of Draco.

"This is where we worked out where the Philospher's Stone was being held," I answered still looking at the door.

"It was behind a door? How hard is that?" Blaise scoffed.

"There was a bit more to that," I began.

"Behind this door was a three-headed-dog called Fluffy, who belonged to Hagrid. It was vicious dog tried to bite our head off. And yet the only thing that was able to calm him down was music," Harry began.

"The reason Fluffy was there was to cover the trap door. The three of us jumped down the trap door and landed into a pit of Devil's snare. Hermione being the genius that she is, told us that we had to remain calm in order to free ourselves. Harry managed to listen to what she told us, but I was the only one that panicked. Hermione bless her new to being a witch knew that sunlight also affects devil's snare and she tried to find something in order to make a fire because she forgot she was a witch. Eventually she said a spell which fired of this blinding light and I was free." Ron continued.

"We then headed into the next room, which looked like a little birds. On the other side of the room was a locked door, and that is when we realised that the weren't birds but they were flying keys. And one of the keys fitted the lock to the door. Harry being one of the best fliers Hogwarts has seen took on this challenge. As soon as he touched the broom that was in this room, we realised the keys had been charmed to attack the flier, obviously believing that this person was the enemy. Harry flied his best and eventually caught the key, threw it to me and we opened the door and allowed Harry to fly threw." I added the next part.

"The next room we entered was a giant chess board. We were blacks and there were three pieces missing the rook, bishop and a knight. We all took the positions. And before you ask, it was like real wizard's chess. Each giant piece took a beating, and they all fell apart around us. Malfoy you know that Ron is a chess prodigy after the amount of times he has beaten you. Well in this game, Ron told me that I had to checkmate the king. I wasn't great at chess, but the fact the checkmate was down to me made me realise something was wrong. In order for us to win and move onto the next room, Ron had to sacrifice himself. I remember Ron's piece moving, he was a knight and the king then took him. I remember Ron screaming as he fell to the ground and was unconscious." Harry continued softly.

"We didn't even have time to make sure Ron was alright because we had to stop the person, who we thought was Snape from getting the stone. When we entered the next room there was a fire blocking our root and a fire blocking our exit route. But in the middle was a small table with a line of potions and a piece of parchment with a riddle on it. The riddle was signalling which potion will take us forward in our mission and which would take us back. I was the brains of our group so it was down to me to work it out. In the end I found out that there ws only enough potion for one person to go forward, so Harry continued and I went back to find Ron and send an owl to Dumbledore to help us." I added.

"So I went forward and it wasn't Snape who I came face to face with, but Professor Quirril. He didn't have a stutter anymore and he was looking into the Mirror Erised. He told me to look in the mirror and I saw myself holding the stone, and before I knew it, it was in my pocket. Then I heard another voice in the room and before I knew it Quirril has taken off his headscarf and there he was Voldermort attached to the back of Quirril's head. It shocked me but I never gave them the stone. Instead when they tried to attack me, they started to disintegrate as soon as they came into contact with my flesh. All because my mother died to protect me, I was untouchable." Harry finished.

"All of that happened in your first year?" Blaise asked in shock. The three of us looked at the Slytherin's and saw them looking at us in shock. We laughed; people have always underestimated us.

"If you are shocked about our first year, wait until you hear the rest of our escapades." Harry smirked.

"Hey, I'm the one that smirks around here!" draco cried out.

"Times change. Next stop Moaning Mrytle's bathroom." Ron called out.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Before we knew it, it was dinner time. We had finished reminiscing and showing the Slytherin's what our school years have been like. Draco and Blaise have been suitably shocked by the adventures.

"I can honestly say that I am looking at you Gryffindor's in a whole new different light." Blaise stated as we walked to the Great Hall.

"I'm hoping it's good." I laughed.

"Draco, Blaise! What are you doing?" A voice screeched behind us. It could only mean one person. Parkinson.

"What does it look like Parkinson?" Draco drawled turning to face her.

"Looks like you are hanging around with Gryffindor's." she cried out.

"And she finally gets it. What do you want a medal?" Draco sneered, his true Slytherin prince out in full force.

"Careful Draco or people will talk." She pointed out.

"People talk anyway. And my high status means people know not to talk about me. I mean I am the Malfoy heir. You on the other hand Parkinson are a joke. You are the laughing stock of the Slytherin's. A young adult who became the lapdog of the person who she was obsessed with father, in order to be noticed. I don't know how you thought serving my father was the way to go. You are clinging, annoying and need a new person to obsess with, because you are not worth licking my shoes." He finished turning on his heel and heading into the Great Hall. Parkinson looked like she either wanted to yell, scream or cry. Or maybe a mixture of all three. I watched as Blaise turned around and went to follow Draco into the Great Hall.

"You aren't leaving me are you Blaise? You'll be my friend won't you?" she begged.

"Don't beg Pansy it is not becoming. And me and you could never be friends. You are obsessive and narrow-minded and I don't want to be associated with that. Being friends with you, will bring me down and I want to do good in the world. I want to be an auror and you will ruin me. I want to live me life the way I want to live it. You need to grow up. You still see the world with a divide between muggle-born's and purebloods when the world isn't like that. I'm a half-blood and I'm proud of it. And I don't want to be dragged into the pureblood politics of wanting to cleanse the world because that is what you and a few minority of people believe in. I'll promise you this Pansy, if you change and manage to see the world how the majority of people now see it, I will give you the time of day. Until then, I think Daphne is feeling a bit lonely, why don't you hang around with her?" Blaise finished and headed into the Great Hall. I watched, as Parkinson slowly turned red and growled out in frustration.

"You'll regret this Granger!" Parkinson screamed.

"You know what Pug, I don't think I will," I smiled as I headed into the Great Hall. This year had so many ups and downs, but as I took in my surroundings with my two best friends by my side. Seeing the smiling faces of my peers sitting at their tables. Luna had ventured over to our table and was talking with Neville and Ginny. Neville was gazing at Luna, Ginny was laughing and Luna was looking as dreamy as ever. I looked over to the snakes and saw Draco and Blaise laughing and chatting to their peers there was no malice or competition to be the best involved. Watching this scene unfold before my eyes, I can honestly say I have never been happier.

**I'm sorry that this has taken over a year to update, but I had been so busy with uni, exams, work, holidays and this has literally been the only time I have sat down. **

**This is the end of Love of my Life my Soul mate, but I already have the first Chapter of a sequel written and posted so take a look, the sequel is called To Face the Fear. As I have now got more time to write, I shall try and update at least once every two weeks. **

**Hope you all have enjoyed my take on Dramione story. **

**But to my readers I have a question, I know what I want to happen in the sequel, but it you have ideas of what you would like to happen, let me know by either PM or review and I shall see what I can do to incorporate it in.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed me and the story, it means a lot. Without all of you, I never would have been able to finally finish this. **

**The end.**


End file.
